<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dedicated to the One I Love by Redheadclover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884180">Dedicated to the One I Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadclover/pseuds/Redheadclover'>Redheadclover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadclover/pseuds/Redheadclover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe was beyond heartbroken with what Booker did to Nicky and to himself, with all of them in general.  He felt betrayal from the one person he considered to be his younger brother, someone he would watch football with and would chuckle with from a silly joke.  Now, it was all different and it felt like he was going through some kind of breakup from it.  There was one less soul in their make-shift family, and Joe could feel it all over.</p><p> </p><p>Blessings came in all shapes and sizes, Joe knew that all his Immortal life.  But one year later, walking away from the trauma that happened in Merrick's Lab and dealing with Booker's betrayal, Joe needed a break and a change of scenery. </p><p>Everything changed, however, after they go out on a recon mission that took a turn none of them expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first obstacle that they hit months after London was hearing that Kozak was still alive.</p><p>Kozak was on the run, ever since they watched from afar the authorities comb through every level and check the identification of each dead body, including Merrick's deformed body in the car that was almost unrecognizable.Kozak was nowhere to be found.Which left the discovery of the Old Guard up in the air and out in the open, threatened to be exposed at any moment. </p><p> </p><p>Copley swore he would try to find her with some help from his associates and his ability to track anyone in the world, whilst at the same time trying to keep The Old Guard out of the public eye. Joe had to give him credit: Copley was good.Ever since they made a deal with him, there was less of a threat of being found in the world.At one point, Joe's picture was taken on accident when they were traveling from London over to Spain.Joe shot Copley a quick text, within seconds Copley replied:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Give me a brief description of the person who took the picture.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, the phone in the strangers' hand was hacked and the photos were taken off, much to Joe's surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky suggested that they would go to Malta together to get some time alone.Joe had to give him a side-eye as they were all together in a safe house in the mountainside Spain, Nicky bringing it up at dinner with Andy and Nile sitting on the other side of the table.He made them some decent stew and bread as it was raining outside, the bitter cold was coming into the small one-story home that was tucked away in the mountainside.It was an okay home: a few leaks here and there and it was built in the 1950s and they came across it about 20 years ago when they were desperate to find a place to hide out in.The only problem Joe had with the place was that it was cold all the time. </p><p> </p><p>Booker hated the cold the most. </p><p> </p><p>Things were already delicate and fragile when Booker went into exile, the hanging shadow in the air was everywhere they went.Joe knew he made the right choice, that they all did, and although it seemed harsh and a bit out of proportion, they all decided together.Nile was way more reluctant to go through with 100 years, she even wanted Booker to apologize and have that be the end of it.Joe scoffed on the inside: Nile meant well, but she was too new with all of this and she barely knew him.Booker always had a dark cloud over him, no matter how much they either tried to help him or just tolerate it. He felt doomed from the start.</p><p> </p><p>But what Booker did to them all, that was the tipping point.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>1 Year Since London</strong>
</p><p>"We both need a break, some time to breathe," Nicky explained to Nile and Andy as Joe was giving him a look from his spot next to his husband.Nicky was calm thought the whole ordeal, ever since they left London and traveled Nicky remained calm and collected.Joe was the one who was always in a rage from what happened to both of them at the hands of Merrick and his mad scientist Kozak.Joe was still seeing those flashes in his head, feeling those phantom pains of his over being removed, his skin being peeled back and his blood being drawn.It was worse for Joe to watch Nicky being poked and propped like he was a prize for Kozak to use and take, take and take and take.It boiled a rage inside of Joe, for he didn't mind all of that happening to him.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he watched someone as selflessness and angelic as Nicky being tortured made him angry.Not even angry, beyond furious. </p><p> </p><p>Joe could remember that first night after everything happened, the five of them finding a small shack of a house before they would get talk about what they wanted to do about Booker.Booker isolated himself, which was a good choice on his end since Joe wanted to strangle him over and over.Joe helped Nicky in the shower to wash out the blood, bones, and a few bits of brain matter that was still in his hair and against his healed skull.It was almost nauseating for Joe to endure as he rang his fingers through the soft tusks of hair over and over, making sure no trace of that gunshot Nicky endured was left.He already killed that man who shot at his husband, and he would do it again if he could.</p><p> </p><p>Joe watched as the water turned copper and red and flowing into the shower drain, Nicky remaining composed and quiet as Joe started to cry as he finishing washing Nicky's hair delicately.After Joe was finished, Nicky wrapped his arms around him, both of them embracing in the hot shower with no other care on their minds.Joe needed to feel his husband in his arms, he needed to know in his own mind that Nicky was alive and he was safe.He felt their heartbeats against one another as their chests touched and Nicky's fingers in Joe's wet curls.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here, my heart," Nicky said to him over and over against his head as they embraced, "<em>Sono qui.Sono qui,</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a bad idea," Andy said in a low tone, Joe watching her and seeing the weariness in her bones and on her face.It was another hurdle that they had to face now: Andy being a mortal.She was their leader, someone whom Joe would follow all around the world, apart from Nicky, and would consider her family.He's known her long enough to know her mannerisms, how she fought and moved with her ax, how her back would curl inward when she had a wave of guilt from leaving Quynh all those years ago when it was out of her control.It was safe to say that both Joe and Nicky knew how Andy ticked, up to a point.There were still plenty of things about her that Andy would keep in the dark from them, and Joe knew why.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she was mortal, things have changed.</p><p> </p><p>Andy was never one to be an open book to the rest of them, even with Nile in their company now and Booker out of the picture at least for the time being.It was a blow to Andy, since it felt like Booker was the only one who had some kind of companionship with her when it came to their loneliness together.Joe had Nicky, they've been together since they first took their breaths as Immortals.Booker and Andy were alone together, which was a foreign thing for Joe to understand, but he realized it later one.</p><p> </p><p>So Andy felt more alone than ever without Booker.</p><p> </p><p>It was decided, after that night, that Nicky and Joe would go to Malta for some time together, a place that they considered so close to their heart and a place that brought them nothing but happiness together.Andy would take Nile with her to Barcelona, both of them laying low for a bit from the public eye, and Andy attempting to start her training as much as she could.Joe wanted to help train Nile, even talking to Nicky in their room to make sure it was the right thing to do: leaving Andy vulnerable with Nile on their own.He felt a bit and that Nile was thrown into all of this right when she came into their lives as a new Immortal, though she was a trooper about it.Although this was all new and strange to her, Nile was a fighter and she had strength in her. </p><p> </p><p>"Nile won't let anything happen to her, <em>mid caro</em>," Nicky reassured him while they were in bed together in their usual sleeping position, Joe's nose ghosting over Nicky's neck to breathe him in, "They're both soldiers, and they'll take care of each other.Besides," Nicky paused to bring out their laced fingers together, kissing Joe's hand lovingly, "You need a break."</p><p> </p><p>"We both do," Joe said against his skin,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Nicky agreed, "But you most of all, Habibi,"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Malta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Malta looked just the same as it did when they both were there last.The clouds in the sky and never-ending crystal blue waters of the sea welcomed them as they touched down and walked off the airplane, small bags in hand, and made their way over to get their rental car.Joe was still heavy in the mind with all that happened, almost feeling the fatigue of the fight that they endured in London finally creep over his bones and under his skin.He was too preoccupied with what was going on with Booker and his exile, with Nicky and making sure he was okay, that he almost forgot about himself. </p><p> </p><p>No wonder Nicky brought him here, just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>They had a small house, it was under Joe's name for the last 50 years or so, and then it was under Nicky's name some years before that when they bought it together.It was a quaint little place, perfect for only having the two of them since if there would be more it would be cramped.But Joe and Nicky liked it that way, and Joe was beyond glad at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Every time they came to Malta together, it felt like a small piece of heaven was for them for the taking.Although Joe and Nicky had different religions, at least in the very beginning when they met, both of them realized that Malta could be the closest thing to heaven or a heaven-like place that they would ever see in this life. </p><p> </p><p>Once they made it to the house and unpacked their clothes, Joe found himself insanely hungry.Nicky was in the same boat, going right down the street to grab a few things to make for dinner. The next day they would hit the market together, but for that first night they only needed to fill their bellies.Nicky made some pasta, and Joe was beyond grateful.Anything Nicky would make was heavenly, but then again Joe was biased. </p><p> </p><p>He's been in love with Nicky's culinary expertise for the last 900 years.</p><p> </p><p>Both Nicky and Joe fell asleep a mere hour after they had dinner, the fatigue and exhaustion that they were harboring inside all this time begun to seep out of their pores and into the air. Joe couldn't help but sigh in relief as he fell onto their bed, Nicky lightly chuckling as he too joined Joe in bed.Joe wished that he wasn't as tired so he could enjoy that first night with Nicky since it was a tradition for their first night in Malta to be intimate.But this wasn't the case, not with what they went through. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky understood, maybe he felt it in how Joe was so exhausted and overwhelmed with all that happened.After they discarded their jeans and switched in cotton shirts and boxers and before they folded into their usual sleeping positions together under the thin bedsheet, Nicky perched over Joe and framed one of his hands along Joe's face.Joe watched, mesmerized by his husband looking down at him like he was an angel as Nicky had some of his fingers in Joe's beard to touch his jawline and his eyes were ever beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ti amo tanto</em>, Yusuf," Nicky said to him so delicately and yet with determination.Joe smiled, a tear was threatening to escape from his eyes.Nicky understood that Joe was feeling so much from all that happened, and all that he needed was to hear Nicky say those three words to know all is well. </p><p> </p><p>Joe was beyond heartbroken with what Booker did to Nicky and to himself, with all of them in general.He felt betrayal from the one person he considered to be his younger brother, someone he would watch football with and would chuckle with from a silly joke.Now, it was all different and it felt like he was going through some kind of breakup from it.There was one less soul in their make-shift family, and Joe could feel it all over.But within that moment, all he could think about was his husband</p><p> </p><p>" <em>'iinaa ahb</em>k, Nicolò," Joe whispered back to him, Nicky leaning down to kiss him softly.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Joe woke up early the next morning before the sun presented itself as he felt the urge to pray.He slipped away from Nicky to let him sleep, finding his old prayer rug that was tucked away in the hallway closet and taking it outside on their small patio deck.After he got most of the dust off, he started his prayer with a small amount of bitterness in his heart for Booker.He thought that maybe prayer would make it better, almost lifting that grief and rage he had on his heart a bit so he could feel like he could breathe.</p><p> </p><p>But the relief never came.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to understand why Booker would do that to them.Booker did tell them, but Joe felt like there was more to the story than what was told.Joe and Booker used to talk together every day, whether it was something mundane or serious, Joe liked picking at Booker's brain.Of course, Booker had his demons in the past with his late wife and sons.Joe did feel and for him, seeing the lows in Booker's life when Booker would drink until he would pass out, or look off in the distance with darkness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Joe still cared for him though, which was why this betrayal cut him the most.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped back into bed after he was done, going right back into his embrace with Nicky.Nicky was still fast asleep, staying in his one position but lacing his fingers back together with Joe as Joe melted back into his back again.Nicky scooted back into his hold a bit more as Joe breathed out slowly and got his body to relax.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your prayer?" Nick mumbled to him, his body vibrating with his speech as Joe pressed his head against Nicky's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Not as fulfilling as I thought it was going to be," Joe admitted to him, hearing nothing from Nicky for a moment.Joe felt a bit bad then, wondering if he indulged with Nicky a bit too much.He had no idea what Nicky was truly thinking about when it came to Booker.He too was disappointed in Booker, that was the truth.But Nicky was different from Joe in that element, he was more delicate and precise in his negativity and he rarely showed it.Joe was more than willing to lash out when he needed to because he always knew that Nicky wouldn't lash out himself and Nicky would calm him down, easing that tension that hung in the air.</p><p> </p><p>If there was ever a blessing in this life, it was Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"You're thinking too hard, my heart," Nicky said sleepily in front of him as he snuggled into Joe's hold a bit more, "Go back to sleep.You'll be alright, I promise,"</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he made it sound so simple.But Joe couldn't help but follow his command as he fell back asleep.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>They stayed in that house for two months.</p><p> </p><p>As thankful as Joe was that he was there in their small oasis of a home with Nicky, he was still feeling miserable from time to time.He would see something in the house that would make him think of Booker, bringing his mood down.First, it was the couch in the living room that was perched in front of the small TV.Joe would remember sitting there with Booker as they would cheer on for the football team that they both had a bet on.Sometimes he could still hear Booker's laugh or his taunting at the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was the window in the kitchen.It was always broken, not being able to stay all the way closed and required repair.Joe always kept it tightly shut with a piece of plywood, but one night he remembered Booker staying over one night in their home.Joe caught him in the middle of the night shivering as he was sleeping on their couch, even with the thickest blanket they loaned him.Joe felt terrible, since that night it was a bit colder in comparison to most nights in Malta.The next morning Booker helped him fix the window permanently. </p><p> </p><p>As much as Joe hated to admit it, Booker was present in that space. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky was giving him time with how he was dealing with Booker, in which Joe was grateful for him.It was hard for Joe not to be in the best of moods every day, and he tried so hard to make things light again.It was always light for them when they were in Malta, and yet now it was different.But Joe could also tell Nicky was more resilient in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky had hard moments too, it wasn't just Joe.He had moments when he would remember what happened to him, almost touching his side without realizing it where he was probed with a needle.But Nicky would be the one who would get night terrors.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  Joe</span> could tell Nicky too was having a bit of a hard time with what happened, pausing midway through meal prep, getting lost in one of his books by reading the same line over and over. Joe would wake him up from time to time when Nicky had nightmares in the dead of night, whimpering in his sleep and clutching Joe's hand in a death grip.It pained Joe, but he calmed him down within moments with gentle touches and hushed tones.Joe would take those memories and nightmares away from him if he could.</p><p> </p><p>Joe loved that house.They had no real set schedule as they were going through the days together.They could sleep in if they wanted, lounging about the house with no care or worry to fall back on.All that mattered to Joe was that Nicky was there, alive and unharmed, and they would spend the spring that morphed into summer amongst the waves at the beach or in town.Malta was not the massive tourist attraction as it used to be some time ago, but when summer did come around, it did get crowded.Both Joe and Nicky were used to this, they didn't mind it so much since they knew some of the hidden gems of the island to get away from the college crowds or upper-class socialites. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> July was the worst with cruise ships parked in the harbor almost every weekend.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>They would still keep in contact with Nile and Andy, calling or using FaceTime once a week to see how they both were doing.They were out in Greece, Andy wanting to start Nile's training as soon as possible.Nile would talk to them both on the phone with a burner phone that they had, telling them both the harsh reality of what it meant to train with Andy while Andy was out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a fucking machine!" Nile explained in a huff, Joe and Nicky both grinning as she was on speaker and they were sitting together in the living room, "I swear to Christ, I thought basic training with the Marines was hardcore.She could have the entire training structure have a run for their money!"</p><p> </p><p>It brought a bit of lightness to them, hearing Nile rant about Andy and how she would make Nile train from dawn until dusk.To be fair, it was easier for Andy since Nile already had some experience being a Marine.Nile knew how to fight and defend herself, but she was also stubborn about it.After a phone call that they got from Nile and how she was especially complaining about Andy's desire for Nile to know how to fight with a longsword, Nicky chuckled and ruffled his own fingers in his hair.Joe leaned back a grinned at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>"I do feel a bit bad for Nile at this point, dealing with Andy on her own with no backup" Joe had to comment, though Nicky couldn't help but snort, making Joe raise his eyebrow in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not Nile I'm worried about.I feel bad for Andy," Nicky explained, "Nile is going to run her to the ground."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>One night in the middle of the summer, they got a phone call.</p><p> </p><p>It was the eve of their third month in Malta, July being especially hot this time of year and the windows were left constantly open in hopes of a breeze would come in to cool their home and their sticky skins.  Joe and Nicky made do with the heat, finding the private beaches that they knew how to get to from memory and they would stay out in the water all day long.  They had no worry for sun burns since they would heal from it within the hour, and they would also hide away in the shades of the trees if it was too unbearable.  </p><p> </p><p>Joe grumbled a bit in annoyance from the blaring ring tone as Nicky reached over to grab the burner phone that was on the nightstand.Joe's arm moved with Nicky's movement, having Joe wake with Nicky as Nicky answered the phone groggily and with sleep laced in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?Andy…what's going on?What?"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky sat up, having Joe's arm around Nicky's chest slip away.Joe blinked a few times as his vision was going from blurry to clear.Nicky had the phone to his ear and he was hunched over the side of the bed, away from Joe.Joe could see he was tense from whatever Andy was telling him, making Joe reach out to place his hand on Nicky's lower back.This had to have been serious for them to get this call this early in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"You're sure?He's checked?How long does that leave us? Alright….We'll make it out first thing in the morning and meet you.Don't worry about it, boss.Yes….you too,"Nicky shut the phone off, Joe hearing him shutter a bit.Joe sat up quickly, leaning over Nicky's back to see how Nicky looked like he was seeing a ghost.Whatever that call us, it shook him in his core.Joe palmed his arms soothingly, peering at him in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened, <em>Habibi</em>?" Joe asked in worry and tiredness.Nicky turned and gave him a grave look, almost as white as a ghost.Joe was instantly worried.Did something happen to Nile?What about Andy?Did she get critically injured? </p><p> </p><p>"Copley apparently found Dr. Kozak out in Belgium at a science facility," Nicky explained in a scared tone, Joe's heart falling to the floor and his skin going ice-cold, "Andy wants all of us to go out there to finish her off and get rid of the evidence about us from what happened in London."</p><p> </p><p>All this time she was out in the world, loose and willing to expose them at any moment.Thankfully, Copley was on constant alert to make sure that both she wasn't going to expose them and that she wasn't going to inflict any more harm to anyone else.Even with Merrick gone and out of the picture, Kozak was still a threat.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  She was their number one threat.  </span>It made Joe hate the woman all the more since he knew she was at another facility.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Andy say what that woman was doing?" Joe asked, trying to control the anger that was in him that was threatening to come out.He could see her clearly in his mind, looking nonchalant as he would carve into his body, even worse, carving into Nicky. </p><p> </p><p>"No, but the way Andy was sounding on the phone, it must be serious," Nicky said back to him, Joe cringing for a split second.If she was out there, still alive and breathing, she was still their enemy.At least to Joe she was.Maybe she thought she was in the right with what she did, and all she did to the both of them were in the hopes of unlocking the mysteries of never dying or even getting money and fame from it too.It wasn't the case for the five of them, because what they had was a gift and unexplainable.There was no way for Kozak to get it their Immortality and replace it, Joe knew that as fact. </p><p> </p><p>It's happened to all of them so many times before with others that came before Kozak. </p><p> </p><p>But there was still the underlying notion that she would expose them to the rest of the world within seconds, and with how Kozak dealt with them before in London, Joe knew that she was dangerous, not to mention lethal.Since Andy was mortal, it placed a bigger target on their backs.</p><p> </p><p>Joe threw the sheets off of both himself and Nicky, got out of bed, and turned on the bedroom light.  He then went over to their bedroom closest to fish out his bag as well as Nicky's bag.Nicky watched him, tiredness in his eyes and his hair ruffled as Joe was grabbed the very few pieces of clothing that they brought with them from London.</p><p> </p><p>"Joe?" Nicky called to him as Joe placed their bags on the unkempt bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to waste another day, another hour even, knowing that she's out there and she's dangerous, threatening to have us be known and seen.I can't risk and I know you can't either," Joe explained to Nicky as he got the last bit of clothing in the bags before he moved onto the cash they stowed away for their time in Malta, hidden in a secret compartment he carved into the dresser. </p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Nicky reasoned as he got up from the bed and walked over to where Joe was, keeping his stance calm as he was watching Joe's every move, "But we should wait until the morning—"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to wait until morning.We can meet with Andy and Nile in London and rendezvous from there," Joe answered him, counting the cash they had left and had it arranged in their bag before he grabbed Nicky's jeans and a shirt for him.Once he turned around to face Nicky, he saw the torn look on his face as he was watching Joe pack their things in such a hurry.Joe had to stop, noticing how Nicky was watching him with a hint of worry and concern. </p><p> </p><p>Joe took in a long inhale, trying to make sure that what he was going to say next to Nicky was going to sound right and genuine, not heated or angry.Nicky was watching Joe with his beautiful eyes that always reminded Joe of the Malta ocean.He could always get lost in those orbs if he could, and he wouldn't mind at all. </p><p> </p><p>"If we have a chance to finish this….this chaotic mess that is still out in the open because of her, I want to end it and make sure it's buried.I know Andy and Nile would want to do the same, Nicky. When I think of that woman, I think of all the things she did to us….to you,"Nicky cringed a bit as Joe mentioned him, "I can't help it, Nicolò.I still see it in my head and I can still hear it too.It pains me that you went through all of that pain she endured on you, and yet she still walks free and hasn't been condemned for what she's done,"</p><p> </p><p>"I know what she has done, Joe," Nicky agreed calmly to him, walking over to grab his clothes from Joe's hands carefully before placing them on the bed.Joe watched him as Nicky faced him again, his face looking torn and conflicted with what was just placed on their laps, "You know that I am not a vengeful person by any means.If a life can be spared, then it should,"</p><p> </p><p>"Nicky—" Joe started, thinking that Nicky was going to say no, but Nicky placed a finger over his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"But I know what she did to you too.She made me watch everything she did to you," Nicky said in a low tone, looking down at Joe's chest for a long moment and taking in a shaky breath.Joe could see he was remembering that moment in time, watching Joe strapped to the gurney and his liver being taken out by Kozak himself.Nicky could remember screaming at her before he was knocked out by the very guard who shot him in the mouth, he remembered seeing Joe's chest covered in blood as she took his liver away like a prize. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate her for what she did to you," Nicky said bitterly, almost sounding violent on himself with how he was saying it.Joe cringed from seeing Nicky act this way, moving towards Nicky and framing his face in his hands and fingers.Nicky was trembling, trying desperately not to have the tears come out of his eyes as hew as thinking back to that moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here, <em>Habibi</em>," Joe said to him calmly and urgently, pressing a kiss against his forehead as Nicky in a long breath, "I'm here and safe with you, away from her.She can't hurt us anymore.I'll make sure of that, I give you my word.She'll never touch you again,"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to be filled with hate!" Nicky said shakily, grabbing Joe's shirt in his fingers, "But you're right."</p><p> </p><p>"I am?" Joe asked, confused as Nicky finally looked up at him.Joe saw the shift in his eyes, how they were still right and beautiful, but they were no longer kind and peaceful.The hate was there in that shade of green and blue.It almost scared Joe to see this side of Nicky, it was rare and when it came out it was nearly deadly.Nicky would never dare to hurt anything living, he couldn't if he tried.But when it came to humanity and protecting others that couldn't protect themselves, Nicky had no problem in being the bad guy.</p><p> </p><p>"She needs to die,"</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Belgium</b>
</p><p>
  <b>30 Hours Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The facility was hidden away from the public eye.Joe didn't expect anything less.</p><p> </p><p>They found out that Kozak was working under a new alias, but that wasn't enough for her to hide away from being seen via sate little images and security cameras in the facility she was in.Copley and some of his associates did a full recon search of all of the science facilities in Europe, knowing she wasn't going to go far on her own or flee the continent with the Merrick's Lab scandal still on the news.It only took him a week or so to finally narrow it down to Belgium, also getting his hands on a couple of the copies from her expense reports when she was still working for Merrick and using that to trace her bank accounts that were switched over to her new alias.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was once again floored by the work Copley was putting in to help them.He was mildly impressed.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just Copley stepping up to the plate in helping them find Kozak.Nile did a check over by hacking into their security systems and she found Kozak's work schedule at a fast rate.Andy looked at her in surprise as they were going over the plan in London before heading to Belgium, seeing Nile tapping away with ease on her laptop and giving Nile a small look of fondest, along with a hint of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you do that?" Andy asked, Nile smirking as she kept tapping along with her fingers flying over the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>"Copley," She replied, "After you whooped my ass after a particular training session at hand to hand, I decided to reach out to Copley and he got me this laptop.I figured being the only real tech-savvy one in this group, I need to pull some of my one weight around here other than physical combat,"</p><p> </p><p>"So you're going to be a hacker now?" Andy asked, a bit impressed but not so much.Nile raised her eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a problem with that?" Nile countered back, "I'll still kick some as if you need me to, but we might as well go in there with no surprises.Someone has to do the technical work around here,"</p><p> </p><p>No one said it, but they all knew that she meant Booker in that statement.He was usually the go-to on the laptop for them before Nile came along.It was almost like a dig for the other three to hear.Joe was still mad at Booker, but something in the way Nile said it was about like she was silently tell thing them that she was still agitated in how they dealt with Booker.Nile knew they were coming from, but she was still on the outs with it. </p><p> </p><p>They had a plan to go during one of the nights Kozak was working late.</p><p> </p><p>Nile looked up the pictures from the website, the rest of the group looking over her shoulder to see what it looked like.Although nothing would compare to what Joe felt when he was in London, it was almost the same atmosphere as the group of four of them approached in their getaway car late in the night when they knew it was going to be less crowded and with attention to be drawn to them. </p><p> </p><p>Joe of course was driving, he was the best at it amongst the four of them.Of course, Andy was wanting to drive since she could tell Joe was a bit heated going into this.Joe wasn't going to budge though, and with Andy in the passenger seat and Nicky and Nile in the back, Joe was more than ready to end this whole Kozak ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>The building was actually three buildings, all linked together with overpass hallways that were floor to ceiling windows.It looked relatively dark when they pulled over to the back of the main building where the truck deliveries were held.They got into with no hesitation or hiccups, sneaking into the back and taking out the few security guards that were there.Nicky and Andy were going to go through one side of the building, Joe and Nile on the other end they could a synchronize sweep of the place.It was nothing they couldn't or haven't handled before with other jobs like this in the past, but in Joe's mind…it seemed a bit too easy.</p><p> </p><p>Nile was trying to navigate their way over to the security room to take out the cameras for their mission, Joe covering her as she was trying to remember the floor plan that she memorized n the back of her mind.They both worked together great as a team, knowing when to shoot and how to cover each other in a rapid-fire situation.He liked how she was in a gunfight: tactile and clean in her shots and kills.</p><p> </p><p>Once they finally made it to the room they were looking for, Nile and Joe were a bit shocked to see that it was already broken into.The door was busted down a bit harshly with some bullet holes scattered along the surface of the woodwork.Joe cocked his gun, Nile following suite as he kicked the door open with his gun at the ready. </p><p> </p><p>Three security officers were dead with bullet wounds, the security camera consul was already wiped out.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone already came through here," Nile said in a low tone as they both did a quick scan of the room, seeing no one else alive.Joe was confused as he checked everybody to make sure they were dead, taking new of the pistols just in case they needed them and tucked one in his belt as Bile walked over to the computer.She was looking at the screens, noticing that they were being recorded.Joe watched her looking for the hard drive. </p><p> </p><p>But there wasn't one to be found, another red flag raised.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not the only ones here," Nile said in worry as Joe too was watching the cameras. He could see, along with Nile, a few dead bodies scattered around the hallways and in some of the offices.There had to have been at least 20 bodies on the ground.Some of the bodies were bloody, which seemed a bit gruesome to watch as Joe counted all the bodies that were on the screen.Nile tapped a few more keys to change angles and see through other cameras. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky and Andy weren't in sight, which didn't bother Joe so much since they were prepared to try and avoid the cameras at all costs.Joe also didn't hear anything on his intercom form either one fo them, so he had to have faith that they were okay. Joe was mostly trying to find Kozak herself, wondering if she was alive from whoever planned his assault and just hiding out.He wouldn't be surprised if she was hiding out, being the coward that she was. </p><p> </p><p>"We didn't do any of this," Joe said in a low manner, Nile looking at him now with a raised eyebrow as Joe looked back at her, "Get in contact with Nicky and Andy on comms and make sure they're on high alert in case we're going to have some kind of confrontation with whoever it is. "</p><p> </p><p>"Got it," Nile replied as she was about to tap her earpiece to start her comm when fire alarms were suddenly going off.Red lights were flashing everywhere as both Nile and Joe were looking beyond worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Andy, Nicky, can you hear me?" Nile asked in the earpiece.It took them a solid moment before Andy responded.</p><p> </p><p>"I copy Nile.A fire just broke out on the third floor, triggering another alarm in place.We need to get out of here.What's your position?" Andy asked in their earpieces.</p><p> </p><p>"Joe and I are in the security room on the second floor," Nile informed her as Joe was watching the monitors a bit more.There was a sign of massive move indeed coming into the hallways not he third floor, thick and black with some signs of fire in what seemed to be the laboratories. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm on the third floor," Nicky said simply, Joe's concern heightened slightly as Nile was pressing the keys through the cameras on the third floor. It took her a few seconds to find him, but once she did, Joe looked beyond concerned from what he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky in his mercenary attire, in one of the main labs.He was perched over a body that had a massive wound in the side, and a singular bullet wound in the middle of the forehead.Joe had to squint and lean in to see the body, in which his blood went cold.</p><p> </p><p>Kozak was dead, and Nicky was perched over her body with a pistol in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>His other hand was wrapped around something small, the size of a bread loaf.It was wrapped in a blanket from what it looked like on the camera, and Nicky was pressing it hard against his chest in a protective manner.Joe was confused as to what he had, and from the angle of the camera, he couldn't see anything beneath the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"You killed her?" Joe had to ask in the earpiece, seeing how Nicky was placing his pistol in his holster before he tapped into his earpiece to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"She was already fatally wounded in her office.I had to finish her off with a bit of mercy," Nicky answered him.Nile looked up at Joe in worry as Joe was looking at the screen with a bruised look on his face.Joe felt conflicted since he didn't want Nicky to go through something like that.It wasn't that Nicky didn't have the strength to do the kill.He did.But Joe felt as though it was his burden to have, not Nicky's. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's get out of here before we have more trouble comes our way.Get to the car and we'll get to our safe house," Andy informed the group, Nile, and Joe getting ready to head out of the security office.Although they were victorious in what they came there to do, Joe felt a sense of unfulfillment, which was scaring him as they made their way out of the building, smelling the smoke and hearing the alarms blaring throughout the building. </p><p> </p><p>As long as they took care of Kozak and they knew she was dead, Joe had to be fine at this point.Maybe he was happy, feeling like he could sleep a bit better at night now without the fear of Nicky being taken away from him.Yet something else was hidden in the air as they exited out of the building and over to the getaway car within seconds. </p><p> </p><p>They had to move and they had to move fast.</p><p> </p><p>Andy was already in the driver's seat as Joe and Nile were approached the car, Joe having a twinge of panic in his eyes and chest since he couldn't find Nicky anywhere.As soon as Nile got the passenger door open and Joe opened the back door, they all heard running feet over in their direction.Joe had his pistol out at the ready in case it was some kind of ambush, but once he turned around, he sighed in relief to see it was Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was rushing over to them with that bundle still against his chest.It was bigger to see in person, but there was something else off about it as Nicky as approaching Joe, holding the bundle against his chest and having a small look of panic on his face.Something felt off with what was going on with Nicky, and he seemed a bit too calm with what just happened with Nicky killing Kozak. </p><p> </p><p>Joe was about to speak when there was a small outburst of a cry coming right from the bundle in Nicky's hold.It sounded like a child.</p><p> </p><p>Three heads were turned in Nicky's direction instantly as the outcry in the blanket was soft and fearful, and the looks on all three of their faces were enough to bring even more concern as Joe could see how Nicky was standing so still with his wide eyes and he gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"What in the fuck is that?" Andy asked, almost in a growl as Nicky looked in a panic from her over to Joe, then back at her again.Nile was quiet, looking at the bundle with curious eyes as the cries were continuing in Nicky's embrace.Joe could see it in his husband's body language and in how his arm was tucked into the bundle, he was not going to let it go or be exposed easily. </p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't leave him in there all alone," Nicky started to explain as Andy's eyes were beyond wide.Joe's heart was going on overdrive hearing all of this.</p><p> </p><p>"HIM?!" Andy asked in a shock.Nicky looked beyond petrified as the very distant sounds of sirens were heard coming their way, "We don't have time for this!Get in!"</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky got into the car and Andy sped off while Joe slammed the door shut.As Andy sped down the backstreets and into the side streets to avoid the upcoming police cars, Joe was looking over at Nicky.Nicky was finally looking over to Joe, seeing the concern on Joe's face.The cries from the bundle were now going into whimpers, sounding beyond sad and almost hurt as Nicky was clutching it tightly.Joe carefully placed his hand on Nicky's arm, trying not to scare him since Nicky seemed on edge. </p><p> </p><p>"Nicolò," Joe said his name carefully, "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky took a long breath, sensing that Joe wasn't going to blow up on him anytime soon.Joe would never, but as Nicky moved the bundle away from his chest so carefully and slowly, Joe could sense why he was scared and spooked, none the less protective.</p><p> </p><p>Because in his arms, wrapped in a black blanket, was an infant child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is LENGTHY!  </p><p>I apologize, but I wanted the boys to have their interaction with the baby ;-).  </p><p>I hope you like it!!  Leave a comment and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe could hear Andy and Nicky arguing in the living room.Well, he could only hear Nicky arguing in a mild tone and was keeping his voice leveled. </p><p> </p><p>It was Andy that was yelling. </p><p> </p><p>Joe on the other hand was peering down at the infant that Nile was holding, standing so still since he had no clue what to do with a baby.All of this was insane, downright insane.One minute he was going on a recon mission to kill a deranged scientist that brought him and his husband torture and torment, and the next thing he knew they were in possession of a baby.Nile stayed with him in the room as Nicky and Andy were arguing in the living room, almost turning into a screaming match.Nile had no real pleasure in listening to them talk and spat at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky gave the baby to Joe and Nile as soon as they were in the house so he could explain things to Andy, and although Joe wanted to listen in onto what was going on, he realized that Nicky didn't want to have the baby in the same room while they talked. Joe had so many questions for his lover, but the main question was the one thing he was holding in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Where did the baby come from?</p><p> </p><p>The baby boy was quiet and a bit fussy when they reached the cabin.He was only a few months old in how he looked and his size.His skin was slightly dark, a dark whiff of hair on his head that had some curls to it but was thick.Of course, Andy commented that the baby was a squishy little thing, though Nile gave her a questioning look as Nicky was keeping it warm in its blanket while they got out of the car. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not a fan of babies, aren't you?" Nile asked her in a scoffing manner as Andy fished out the cabin key that was hidden in a flower pot right outside the front gate.Andy scoffed as she grabbed the key within her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind kids.I just mind the kind that came from a lab,"</p><p> </p><p>Which prompted Andy in wanting to talk to Nicky about what to do with the baby while Nile and Joe did a quick check over on the little boy in Nicky and Joe's bedroom.Well, Nile did since Joe didn't know what to do.It's been far too long since he dealt with a baby this young.Nile on the other hand knew what to do, which surprised Joe since she knew how to cradle his head and lower him down on the bed to check his diaper after unwrapping him from his swaddle. </p><p> </p><p>"I've taken care of my nieces and nephews for some time back in Chicago, babysat them all for extra money too.Even when my cousins had kids, I helped when I could," She explained as she examined the little boy.The boy squirmed a bit, no longer crying as he did before but was still a bit uneasy.Nile looked a bit grim as she was checking him over briefly.</p><p> </p><p>"He's skinny, real skinny," Nile said in a low tone, almost cooler as Joe looked too.Sure enough, the baby did look skinny.He didn't know too much about babies in general, but the way Nile was looking at him in worry, he could tell that the weight of the baby could be an issue.She paused, looking more curious than frightened about the baby as Joe gave her an uneasy look as well.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, Nile?" Joe asked, Nile biting her lower lip before she looked over at Joe with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you notice that he looks like…you?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Joe looked down at the infant, not seeing what Nile was talking about at first.But then he could somehow see some kind of resemblance in his face. Although he was barely a few months old, his nose looked almost the same as Joe's nose.It could have been said about the shade of his hair being the same too.Joe was started to feel a little bit more apprehensive about all of this now, seeing this small little boy who looked very much like him, though they never met.</p><p> </p><p>Something stirred in Joe's chest, almost telling him quietly in the faintest of whispers, that he was linked to the baby.</p><p> </p><p>It made no sense to Joe, since he's never met or seen the baby before in his life.How could he have a gut feeling that he was connected to this helpless and innocent little human when Joe himself has been on the earth for nearly a millennium?The logic behind it was not there, so he couldn't rely on that. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to get some things for him from the store," Nile said as she finished wrapping him back up in the blanket, hoisting him in her arms with ease as he was started to fuss again.She then faced Joe, placing the baby in his arms before Joe could do anything, "Cradle his head…no right here…good.Keep him close to you, I think he likes it."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you're leaving him with me?!" Joe asked in a panic as Nile walked over to get her jacket and throwing it on.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to get him formula, some fresh diapers and wipes, and maybe a few sets of clothes so he's comfortable, I'll get a list together," Nile said to him as she was looking for her wallet in her purse.Joe felt petrified holding this baby, even looking down at the boy as he was looking back at Joe with those eyes that made Joe's stomach so a summersault.After Nile's comment about how he looked like Joe, that thought never left this mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Joe," Nile said his name, Joe looked over at her and seeing a small relieved look on her face as she was right by the door, "You're going to be just fine.If you need any help, Nicky and Andy are right outside and…..actually…don't go to Andy.Just hang tight and I'll be right back within a half an hour, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe reluctantly nodded his head, shifting his hold on the baby as Nile gave him a reassuring grin and opened the door.The brief sound of the heated argument was head as Nile promptly closed the door to shield Joe and the baby from the heated words exchanged between Andy and Nicky. Joe could still hear some of it, Andy claiming that they had no right to keep the baby with them since they were still on thin ice with what happened to the now-deceased Kozak and Nicky countering back that he didn't want to have the baby be dropped off somewhere without them knowing all the details because of the baby coming from the lab itself.</p><p> </p><p>"He had to have been experimented on, Andy!I don't want to be right dropping him off at an orphanage if there's something wrong with him!I can't place him in danger like that!"</p><p> </p><p>"We are not prepared by any means to keep that baby around us, Nicky!<span class="Apple-converted-space">  He</span>'s not a stray cat or dog! We're on high alert as it is, and since you killed Kozak, they could be coming after all of us and that baby will slow us down!"</p><p> </p><p>Joe felt the baby squirm in his hold, immediately looking down and seeing the baby try to look up at him with confusion in his eyes.There was a small pause of Joe not moving or say anything, not knowing what to do.He's been around kids before, thousands of times on recon missions, or just traveling through a small town.He loved kids, he really did.He would play with kids on downtime when they were lifting their spirits or give little ones some spare food he had in his bag. </p><p> </p><p>But babies and infants?That was completely different.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention his husband rushing out of a laboratory with an infant in his arms looking petrified since he too just killed their abuser moments before.It happened all at once when they weren't expecting it.Joe never had to deal with infants since they were either with one or both parents alive.Joe tried to remember too that his sisters had children, but that was so long ago.This was the first time he had to deal with an orphaned infant apparently, so his mind was going fifty miles per hour.How Nile reminded calm all this time amazed Joe, but he could tell that she did have some experience in infant care.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay…" Joe said softly, mostly to himself as the infant perked up from hearing his voice, his eyes trying to zone in on Joe.Joe was a bit baffled by the attention he was getting some this small of a human, in which he started to pace around the room briefly in hopes he would help the little boy calm down, "You're gonna be okay, little one.You've been through quite a bit within the last hour or so, I'm sorry about that.This must be a lot…..being here without your mother…"</p><p> </p><p>Joe stopped, feeling a sense of dread within him as he thought about the boy's mother.Where was his mother?She had to have been in some kind of trouble since he was here now and not with her.Was she sick?There were so many questions now in his head about the mother, but the sense of sadness was there most of all.No child shouldn't be away from their mother, not like this.</p><p> </p><p>The boy started to sniffle, showing the beginning signs of tears as Joe pressed him a bit more in his embrace.Maybe the boy felt Joe's uneasiness and was having it as well.Joe felt terrible for the baby boy, for this whole ordeal, and all they wanted to do was finish off Kozak.</p><p> </p><p>Well, they did that and then some.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, little one, please don't cry.We're gonna help you as best we can, alright?Don't you worry," Joe said to him as he was pacing again, patting his small back and only hearing sniffles now, no more massive wails or cries like before back in the car.Joe felt a bit better that he wouldn't have to deal with a wailing baby, at least for the moment as he walked back and forth in the bedroom.It almost felt soothing to hold the baby at that point, since before he was afraid of breaking the baby with too much pressure or rocking him too fast.This was so new to him, but with each passing minute holding the little boy and having that small moment with him, that tension and anxiety were almost melting away. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the door opened again and Joe looked over to see it was Nicky who was slipping into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it within seconds.Joe couldn't hear Andy anymore, which probably meant that she stormed off to calm herself down.Nicky looked collected, maybe a bit shook up but he seemed calm.Once he sighed, he looked over at Joe holding the baby and he walked over.</p><p> </p><p>"How is he?" Nicky asked as he looked down at the infant in Joe's arms. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> Both Joe and Nicky sat down on the edge of the bed, knees touching and staying close with the baby in the middle.</span></p><p> </p><p>"He's okay now," Joe replied, seeing the baby look from Joe to Nicky with inquisitive eyes, "Poor thing has been through a lot,"</p><p> </p><p>"He has," Nicky said in a solemn voice, reaching down to touch the baby's cheek with his finger.Once he did, the baby almost squeaked from the sensation as Joe looked at Nicky.He took in a shuttering breath as he watched his husband, seeing the wheels turning in Nicky's head and how he too was thinking of what just happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Nicolò," Joe said his name softly, Nicky looked up at him.Joe could see the drain on his face, drain and conflict mixed with a bit of sadness on his face as Joe stared at him intensely, "I need to know what happened there in that lab,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky took in a breath, almost battling within himself as he looked back down at the baby.Joe could see how torn up he was as he was watching the little infant, who was watching him in return with such intensity it was surreal to watch.It was like they were connected mentally, at least Joe thought it was the case. Joe maneuvered his hold on the baby to have it rest against his arm to have one hand free to grasp Nicky's hand, feeling his hand shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"I walked into a rather large room," Nicky started to explain, "There were gurneys up and down against the walls with machines there….it reminded me of what we went through in London....but worse,"</p><p> </p><p>"Why worse?" Joe had to ask, keeping his hold on Nicky's hand as Nicky gave him an intense stare.</p><p> </p><p>"There were bodies," Nicky said in a bitter tone, but the bitterness that had sadness, not anger, "At least 5 of them were in there.It took me a moment to see what was happening and what I was seeing, but there were bodies.All of them were…they were stone cold and already dead.But that wasn't what concerned me.It was that all of the bodies….they were women,"</p><p> </p><p>"Nicky…" Joe said his name carefully, seeing how Nicky stumbling a bit as he sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>"They were young women, almost the same age of us, or even Nile," Nicky bit out and squinted from bringing up their comrade, "They were all dead on the tables, lined up one by one.I was appalled from seeing them all there, alone and far gone in the room.But it was worse when I noticed that their….their…"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky slammed this eyes shut and he took in a harsh breath.Joe kept his stare on Nicky as he was rubbing his thumb on Nicky's hand to both soothe him and show him that he was there, still listening to him with what Nicky needed to tell him.Joe could tell this was all so much for Nicky to explain, and Joe could see it all in his head as Nicky finally said it.</p><p> </p><p>"They had their stomachs cut open,"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Allah</em>," Joe said in a shutter.</p><p> </p><p>"Some of them had their stomachs put back together with some kind of stitching, and others were midway through when it was stopped," Nicky kept going, almost in a ramble as Joe's blood was going colder and colder, "Each one of them was hooked up to some kind of IV that had a green liquid inside.Joe….they were poisoned.But towards the back of the room, that's when I heard crying….from him,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe looked down at the baby in his arms, who was slowly starting to go to sleep and let out a massive yawn and snuggled into the blanket he was swaddled into.</p><p> </p><p>"He was hiding under some debris," Nicky explained as he too was looking at the baby, "He was screaming so loud that it was piercing through the fire alarm that went off.When I got him free from his restraints, and I looked right at him….there was no way I could leave him,"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, Nicky," Joe agreed instantly, his voice was hushed since the baby was now fully asleep in his hold, "You did the right thing in getting him out of there!"</p><p> </p><p>"He was in a bassinet next to his mother," Nicky sniffed, a few tears were in his eyes as Joe felt another tear in his heart, "She was so young, Joe.She had to have been barely 18 years old, her head was turned over to him like she was watching him before she…"Nicky had to stop and wiped some of his tears from his eyes from all that he was unraveling to Joe.Joe reached up to cradle his head with his fingers, hoping it gave him some sense of ease as Nicky got a few more tears out of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Nicolò," Joe said his name, Nicky looked at him once more with his beautiful eyes glazed with wetness and sadness.Joe gave him a small attempt of a smile as he gestured with his head to the sleeping baby in his arms, "You did the best thing anyone could have done by getting him out of there and away from danger.He was helpless and in trouble, he would have died if he stayed there alone. His mother would have wanted him alive, I know she would have.You saved him and got him out of that place before anything else could have happened,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky said nothing, but Joe could tell he was listening to what Joe was saying.Joe always had a way with words with Nicky, from the moment he met Nicky Joe would shower him with words of affirmation and love.Joe knew Nicky was more introverted when it came to his declarations of love, yet he was still just as affectionate towards Joe. </p><p> </p><p>Joe knew Nicky needed his affirmation now more than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened after that?" Joe asked, knowing that there was more to the story now and Nicky has calmed down a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>"I got him wrapped up before the fire alarm went off, getting him out of there and was about to make my way to find you all when I ran into Kozak," Nicky said to him, another bitter look was on his face as this time, there was no sadness but a sense of anger, "She was already wounded when I came across her office, seeing her bleed out on the floor,"</p><p> </p><p>"Wounded how?" Joe asked.He saw what it looked like on the security camera hours earlier, but he needed to hear it from Nicky himself. </p><p> </p><p>"She was shot in her side," Nicky explained, "It was a fatal shot too, Joe.I knew it wasn't something she did on her own, not a self inflicted wound,"</p><p> </p><p>"So…you think someone did that to her purposely?" Joe asked, trying to wrap his mind around the news.</p><p> </p><p>"I think someone started the fire and tried to kill Kozak before we could do anything," Nicky said to him in a grave tone.Joe gulped, trying to think of who else was gunning for Kozak apart from them.It made no sense, and yet it made the entire situation worse because of the infant.It all felt like a tangled web that they stepped in and now they were carrying the residue.</p><p> </p><p>"So where does that leave us?" Joe asked as he felt the baby snuggled into the blanket a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>"Andy is going to check with Copley to backtrack and make sure we didn't leave anything behind," Nicky explained, no more upset but a bit calmer as Joe nodded his head, "As for the baby….."</p><p> </p><p>He paused, once again looking down at the infant in Joe's arms as was looking a bit torn on what to do.Joe watched his husband intensely, seeing how his eyes were staring warmly and kindly.Maybe Joe felt it, but how Nicky was feeling warm all over and soothed in being this close to the baby. </p><p> </p><p>"Andy doesn't think it's a good idea that we should keep him with us at the moment," Nicky said in a low tone, Joe saying nothing as the infant let out another yawn and Nicky briefly smiled from seeing the action, "She wants us to drop him at an orphanage or a police station.But….I can't do that to him,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded his head silently, seeing Nicky trying to work it out in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"He might be sick from whatever happened to him in that lab, if not worse if they did anything to him internally.I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if we dropped him off somewhere and he got sick from what was injected in him," Nicky explained in almost a ramble.</p><p> </p><p>"And you have every right to be concerned with that," Joe said in agreement, "With what Kozak did to us, who knows what she did to him.Maybe we can have Copley somehow help us look him over….maybe give him a check-up."</p><p> </p><p>"A check-up?" Nicky asked, a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Joe said in a shrug, "If he is sick or does have something that could hurt him, then we can find it.And maybe we can also find out who his father is, or if he has relatives.It makes no sense he was left there with his mother but not his father.It could help in finding his relatives,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky reluctantly nodded, although Joe could tell he had some hesitance there on his face as Joe laced their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking, Nicky?" Joe asked, wanting to know what was going on in his head so he could at least help him.Nicky gave Joe a kind look, a look that Joe has been Nicky give him a few times before when he wanted something from Joe.Joe was a sucker for that look, but given the circumstance they were in which involved a nearly orphaned infant and the death of their old torturer, Joe didn't know what to think when it came to this.</p><p> </p><p>But he had a hunch.</p><p> </p><p>"You wish to keep him," Joe said in a leveled tone, Nicky looked at him gravely and almost as if he was waiting for Joe to burst out in anger with him.But Joe was remaining calm, looking back down at the baby and re-thinking back to what Nile said earlier on how the baby almost looked like him.Was Nicky thinking the same thing too when he looked down at the little boy?Did he see Joe in the nose or in the hair as Nile did moments before?It Joe a bit of time to try and see it too, but now he course see it.As surreal it was, with that tug and pull towards the boy in his arms, Joe had some hesitance in all of this. </p><p> </p><p>Both Nicky and Joe loved being around kids, there wasn't a mean bone in their bodies when it came to children.If Joe was good with kids, then Nicky was amazing.He loved getting down eye level with kids and giving them treats and kind smiles, he would calm children down when their parents were overwhelmed being in a war zone.Nicky was so gentle and kind to every child he met, and it melted Joe's heart seeing him hug one close or embrace the one who was hurt.</p><p> </p><p>It also brought some pain to Joe, knowing that in their life, having children was nearly impossible. It was already hard enough not to have a child with Nicky at all, knowing that Nicky would have been the perfect father and wonderful at having his own child to love and adore.Even in the current world and its views on same-sex marriages, it would have been hard for them to have a child via adoption, let alone years ago when it was never possible. But as Immortals, it was unthinkable and dangerous at the same time.It was the one the only moment where Joe hated being an Immortal since he would give anything to have a child in some ways with Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>But was this that case with this baby boy?</p><p> </p><p>"Just for now until we know precisely what to do," Nicky reasoned with him as Joe was wanting to say something, anything, to counter this decision.He was already thinking that maybe this would be a bad situation if they had to constantly move from one place to another, and now with an infant, it would be complicated and dangerous. And who knows if someone was looking for him since he was taken from the lab.If that was going to be the case, they would be instant targets.</p><p> </p><p>"If someone is looking for him…" Joe said in hesitance as he was trying to think of some go the bad things that could happen.Nicky could sense it as he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll talk to Copley first and make sure that not only he's going to be healthy," Nicky explained as he motioned with his head to the sleeping baby, "But that he's going to at least go somewhere where he will be safe.I know Copley will be able to do that for us,"</p><p> </p><p>"What does Andy think?" Joe asked, already feeling a bit bad for bringing Andy into the conversation.Before he could even answer, Joe sighed as he went in to answer his own question, "I know she wants us to be safe and not exposed,"</p><p> </p><p>"I can see where she's coming from.I do, Joe," Nicky muttered, but he cringed and scratched the back of his neck as he sighed, "She doesn't mind keeping him until we figure something else out and another alternative for him, and I could tell she doesn't want anything to do with him.I don't blame her, I brought this all on us,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Joe said in a shock, Nicky looked at him now with remorse, "We will figure it out, just as you said.You did the right thing, and I highly doubt Nile would have you get rid of him that easily if it came down to it,"Nicky gave him a sad smile, Joe felt a bit better with the situation.He knew deep down that Nicky wasn't going to leave this poor child behind in such a dark place and a dark situation.Yet it was making things a bit more dangerous for them all together. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you decide to do," Joe said to him calmly and gently, "I'll be behind you wholeheartedly.We're in this together, as we've always been from the moment we came into this life together,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky smiled, making Joe smile back at him.Joe wanted Nicky to know, to really know, that he would be there with Nicky in this sticky situation.It still confused Joe, and it made him worry that Nicky instantly wanted to keep the baby.This kind of decision was rather huge, too huge for two men who were nearly 1,000 years old.Joe couldn't think that far ahead though, he had to worry about what to do now not just for Nicky but for this little life that was now in their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was in over his head for certain.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Once Nile got back from her mini shopping trip, she had one bag filled to the brim with things they needed for the baby.Clearly, she knew what to get since some of the things in the bag were very foreign to the other three Immortals.Andy was still heated with the recent events, although she did watch as Joe brought out the baby to the living room since there was more space for Nile to work with than in the cramped bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>The three elder Immortals watched as Nile was taking things out one by one: two sets of onesie pajamas, diapers with ointments and wipes, a three-piece set of pacifiers, a new soft blanket for him to sleep with, three bottles and canned milk formula ready for mixing.What really to see Nile pull out was seem like a square box, but when she unfolded it, it was a portable bassinet. They were shocked, and although Andy was still sporting a scowl on her face, it was Nicky and Joe who were impressed with all that Nile got.</p><p> </p><p>"That seems like a lot for one baby," Nicky said in a bit of amazement as Nile chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"This is nothing," She explained, "My cousin had three times the stuff with her daughter when she was born, and she was the third baby too,"Joe somewhat chuckled as he was still cradling the baby close to his chest.Joe could see how Andy was watching him now with the baby, almost analyzing him with her eyes as Nicky and Nile were quietly talking to each other about what she bought.Joe almost felt judged by Andy in how she was looking at him, which made him curl into the baby out of instinct.</p><p> </p><p>How strange.</p><p> </p><p>Joe would never think Andy could hurt someone innocent or unable to defend itself, let alone a baby.She did have a heart, they all knew that of course since she fought for the good in humanity.But he also knew that she was thinking of their safety in all of this, in how this small infant could bring danger to them that could lead to the demise of all of them.However, that was Andy thinking like that.The other three weren't thinking that harshly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call Copley," Andy said in a low tone, trying to sound civil as she walked out of the room before anyone could say anything else.Joe watched her, not in fear or anger, but a hint of worry since it felt like they were putting her through the wringer. </p><p> </p><p>"Give her some time," Nile said to Joe as Joe looked over to her, seeing Nile get some things out of their packaging and ready for use, "Babies bring out parts of people they never knew they had.Like you guys, you seem to be natural with him,"</p><p> </p><p>"You think?" Joe asked, not sure himself in how he was doing with the baby in the same black blanket.Nile chuckled as the baby was squirming around a bit more.Nile walked over, gave Joe a look silently asking if she could take him.Of course, Joe would be fine with Nile taking him, but that small part of him was almost afraid of letting him go.With a small pause, he moved the baby into Nile's arms and she took him with ease.She walked him over to the couch that had a blanket already sprawled out at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky and Joe were quiet as they watched her go to work on the baby.She unwrapped him from the black blanket and handed it to Nicky, then changing his diaper with no difficulty at all.It seemed so complicated in how she was undoing the used diaper, wiping him down with ease, and placing some ointment on him before a fresh diaper was now in place.It happened all within a minute, which seemed so fast for Joe to watch.</p><p> </p><p>"I've done it so many times," Nile reassured him as she got him in one of his brand new pajamas she got him.It was a bit too big for him since he was so small, but it was a dark blue and almost warmed him up instantly.She grinned as she zipped up the front and saw the change in the baby being in a new diaper and some clothes.The baby was somewhat sleepy from being swaddled for so long, and when Nile was finished getting him in a new set of clothes, he started to fuss and squirm.</p><p> </p><p>"He's hungry," Nile explained, passing him to Nicky before she got a bottle of formula ready in the kitchen.Nicky was looking him over as he held the baby, who did in fact look hungry.Joe walked over to check on him too, finally noticing how the baby was a bit skinny and almost frail.The pajamas he was in almost slipped off of him as Nile was getting the bottle ready for him. </p><p> </p><p>"You poor little thing," Nicky said in a mourning tone to the baby, who was looking at him with wide eyes and showing him that he was hungry, "You're gonna be okay, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Here I come!" Nile hummed as she walked over with the bottle at the ready.Nicky popped the baby against his elbow and along his arm, Nile handing him the bottle and Nicky feeding him.Instantly, the baby started chugging the milk down, grasping the bottle with its hands.It pained Joe to see how the baby was starving and taking in all the milk at a fast rate.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever they did to this baby," Nile explained as she too was watching Nicky feed the baby, "And whoever they are, I'm glad they're not around anymore,"</p><p> </p><p>"I feel the same," Joe agreed in a hum.Nicky walked with the baby over to the couch and grabbed the new blanket, placing it over the top of the baby and leaned back a bit on the couch to get comfortable.Joe watched with a hint of affection in his eyes, witnessing Nicky in this element and how he looked so natural caring for this baby.Even the little one looked secure with Nicky holding him against Nicky's chest.It was making Joe's heart stir slightly while he found himself walking over to the couch to sit next to his husband.Nicky gave him a soft smile as he looked back at the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"You looked beyond natural with him, Nicky," Nile hummed to him in a gentle tone and a kind smile.Joe could tell there was a hint of blush on his cheeks and around his neck from the compliment, it made Nile giggle, "I'll make him another bottle in case he wants it.Maybe a full belly will get him some real sleep for a few hours,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Nile.You didn't have to do all of this," Joe finally said to Nile, reaching over to squeeze her hand in his to show his adoration for her.Nile knew how to help and where to help without fussing or being agitated about it.In fact, Joe could tell Nile was beyond natural in helping them with the infant.Nile merely smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I did," she said in a shrug, "You said it when I first became an Immortal: We fight for what we think is right.And doing this, for that baby boy, is what's right,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe beamed at her, pressing a kiss against her hand as she walked over to the small stereo that was next to the couch.She turned on the stereo and placed the volume down to low, seeing how the baby was reacting slightly to hearing the music float into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"If he's going to eat, might as well bring in some music to set the mood," Nile said over her shoulder as she was working away at another bottle.Joe and Nicky were too occupied in watching the baby, who was nearly done with his first bottle that it was like Joe was lost in a trance.He was memorized with the little boy, which he never thought he would be.It almost set a humming mood amongst himself and Nicky as Nile walked over with another bottle at the ready just as the first bottle was empty.</p><p> </p><p>"He was beyond hungry," Nile said in amazement as Nicky switched bottles with her and got the second one ready for the little one.He started suckling away with no hesitation or pause, "He'll sleep real good tonight for sure,"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she said that, a song filled the room faintly and hung in the air.It was an old song, one Joe hasn't heard in quite some time as the baby's eyes went very still and looked up at the ceiling.He slowed in his feeding as it looked like he was alert to the song that was now hearing faintly in the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I'm far away from you my baby,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know it's hard for you my baby,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because it's hard for you my baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And the darkest hour is just before dawn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Each night before you go to bed my baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whisper a little prayer for me, my baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And tell all the stars above</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is dedicated to the one I love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joe was shocked by how the baby was reacting to the song, almost taking its attention to the music instead of the task at hand.He seemed so attune to the song that Nicky smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a fan of the Mamas and The Papas," Nicky said in a joking tone, though Joe shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps he has an older soul than we thought," Joe explained, watching as the baby was still drinking his bottle, but now he was slowing down dramatically.Joe could tell then that he was getting full and his eyes were going soft and heavy, the fingers clenching and unclenching as he finally stopped drinking.Nile was watching carefully as she noticed him not drinking anymore, swiftly moving to sit next to Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, I'll take the bottle and you can burp him," Nile explained to Nicky, throwing a washcloth over his shoulder as he propped the baby against his chest and the baby boy's head lolled against Nicky's shoulder, "Pat his back and he'll burp.Nice and gentle."</p><p> </p><p>It took Nicky a minute to hear a distinct gurgle of a burp, bringing the baby back down in front of him and seeing the baby rub his eyes carefully and slowly.He was clearly fatigued and ready to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get the bassinet set up in our room next to our bed," Joe said to Nicky as he was watching the baby's eyes slowly start to fall shut.Nicky nodded at Joe as he was still holding the baby close, grazing a finger against his cheek without even realizing it.The baby nuzzled against Nicky's finger on instinct and he was instantly asleep.Joe was watching a sleeping baby in his husband's arms, almost feeling his heart fall out to the ground in how he was experiencing all of this within 24 hours.But with the short time that had this baby in their possession, Joe could tell that they were all affected by the little boy.Including Andy, though her reaction towards him was a bit on the negative side. </p><p> </p><p>Either way, Joe felt a pull towards the boy.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky were watching the sleeping baby that was in his bassinet on Nicky's side of the bed, dead asleep to the world as his head was tilted to the side and facing them.They watched his chest going up and down in an even tempo, both Nicky and Joe couldn't go to sleep just yet as they were still both entranced with the baby, and a bit worried that something could happen to him in the middle of the night.Nile told them to knock on her door anytime in the night if they needed her or if he needed another feeding, though so far the baby was still asleep with no signs of waking up anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>Joe looked away from the baby for the briefest of moments over at Nicky, who was still watching the little one in his bassinet and wasn't moving his eyes away.His stare was intense and almost urgent, not once flinching or moving away.It made Joe worry for Nicky, thinking that maybe Nicky was having an inward battle on all that he brought to them by saving this baby.Was there remorse in what he did?Did Nicky believe he made the right choice for a baby who was a mere stranger?Joe could see it on his face, how he was perhaps thinking back to that moment when he found him next to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Joe cringed thinking about the mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Did we do the right thing?" Nicky asked in a whisper, sounding a bit worried as he was still watching the little boy in his deep sleep, </p><p> </p><p>"We did.  You saved him, Nicolò," Joe reminded him as he pressed a kiss into Nicky's clothed shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Even with Andy regretting it," Nicky muttered, almost regretful as Joe tutted at him in a low tone before he leaned his chin on Nicky's shoulder, snuggling into him a bit closer now.</p><p> </p><p>"Andy doesn't like anything new in our rhythm, and this is very new," Joe reminded him calmly, "All we can do is make sure he'll be safe and healthy. I don't think Andy would have wanted you to leave him there, Nicky.It's like Nile said, it'll take time for her to get used to it,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky finally looked over at Joe now and away from the baby, searching his eyes intensely.Joe kept his eyes trained on his husband.Joe thought he knew how Nicky would think and how he would process things, being together for a near millennium in battles and in each other arms built that trust they had together.Joe never wanted that trust to break, and he knew Nicky felt the same way too. </p><p> </p><p>"What will happen to him if we can't find him a place to go?" Nicky asked with a hint of worry.</p><p> </p><p>"You think he won't be safe?" Joe asked him back, sensing a small hint of fear on his husband's face.Nicky sighed, almost bringing dread on himself as Joe moved himself to roll onto his stomach and perched his head on his hand to peer down at Nicky, moving his short hair from his eyes with affection and to show Nicky he was there.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why I worry about his life this since we don't know anything about him," Nicky said in a low tone, "He's no link to us—"</p><p> </p><p>"Nicolò," Joe said his name to get his attention, Nicky going quiet as he looked up at Joe peered down at him with a small smile, "You did the right thing by saving him.Of course, you're going to feel a pull towards him since you saved his life.I know you did the right thing, and so does Nile and Andy.We'll make sure he is safe no matter where he goes, and Copley will help,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky nodded, Joe leaning down to press a kiss against his lips to seal his words.Nicky kissed back gently, smiling into the kiss as they pulled away from each other and got into their usual position.Nicky was facing the sleeping baby, lacing his fingers with Joe as Joe took his position behind Nicky and was watching the baby as well over Nicky's shoulder.They'll leave it to Copley tomorrow, finding out as much as they can and hope that this little boy's future will be a bit brighter and better than what it could have been.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll be there when we wake up, Nicolò," Joe said against Nicky's neck as he kissed his skin.Nicky hummed in agreement and the two of them fell asleep, watching the baby with high hopes for him the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Joe could only hope.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Copley came to them the next day and made it to the safe house in the early afternoon after catching a flight from London.He was very surprised by the call he got from Andy the night before, and was even more surprised when he walked into the small house and saw the baby asleep in the bassinet that was out in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Andy cooled down a bit from her spat with Nicky the night before, and although she was still uneasy with having the baby around, she wasn't as bitter anymore.She was watching the news and Nile was watching the internet, making sure that there wasn't a trace back to them from the laboratory fire the night before.It was just like what happened in Merrick's Lab, no security cameras had footage on the source of the fire or how fast the fires spread inside.Although it was a blessing for the Immortals, it was also a curse at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Copley brought a private doctor from America with him to do a health check on the baby, which brought a bit of uneasiness for both Nicky and Joe to see a stranger in their safe house.Copley told the doctor that they rescued the baby from a house fire, the mother dying in the process. The doctor, like Copley, worked for the CIA as a personal physician, and he too knew that this was going to be an off the record kind of visit given the gravity of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky watched from afar as the doctor was giving the baby a thorough check-up, Copley watching as well while the doctor checked his temperature, height and weight, and everything in between.  It scared Joe how thorough the checkup was going, checking every finger and toe along with his reflexes and responses to light and sounds. </p><p> </p><p>Next, he had to take a small sample from the baby's hair and his saliva to run a DNA test.Andy explained it calmly to Copley that they are hoping that they could find his family in some way to further help get him to a safe place.They all wanted that for this little boy, and thankfully the Doctor had his lab that could run the hair test and a swab test from the baby's saliva as well.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll need to eat a bit more to put on some weight since his weight is low," The doctor explained in a heavy New York accent as he spoke to the whole group including Copley, "But other than that, he seems alright.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  Keep him on the formula for feedings, make sure you write down when you feed him and how much you give him too.  </span>I gave him the typical vaccines and shots, so that should help him out a bit more.Nothing to worry about for this little guy and what he went through, he's a fighter.No fever or any signs of sickness from what I could see, and I don't hear any kind of lung damage in there because of the fire."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Doctor," Copley said to him in a smile, "How long will the DNA tests take?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can make it happen with 40 hours when the testing starts," He replied as he got his doctor's bag together, "I have a successful 99.9% rate in DNA results in my lab back in New York, and I'll send you the results as soon as they come through."</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky gave each other a weary look.They would have to wait for another few days or so to figure out more about the baby.But there was still a small ray of hope in all of this, hearing that he was in good health and there was nothing dangerous to consider or be worried about.Joe could see and almost feel the weight on Nicky's shoulders ease off a bit as they watched the doctor head out the door and Copley stay behind for a moment or two. </p><p> </p><p>"What's the next step for all of you at this time?" Copley asked as he was now alone with the Immortals and out of earshot with the doctor. </p><p> </p><p>"We were planning on heading down to Southern France and lay low for a while, give the circumstances," Andy explained as Nicky scooped up the baby in his arms and saw him more alert that day than he was the night before, "Anything new with the lab and the fire?"</p><p> </p><p>"The police are ruling as laboratory fire, purely accidental.Although, they did find some bodies there amongst the debris.However, given the fire and the damage, there was no way of identifying the bodies.Now the police are investigating the facility itself ruling it a murder scene," Copley explained.</p><p> </p><p>"And Kozak?" Nile asked, Joe and Nicky, watching intensely from the mention of the deceased Kozak.</p><p> </p><p>"Her body was found in the wreckage" Copley answered.No one said anything.But clearly, the relief was in the room and floating above their heads, knowing that she was no longer going to pose as a danger to them, "All of her work was destroyed in the fire, even after we tried to find anything that could be found online.There was nothing there for us to look into and investigate,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's good then," Andy said in a hum, sounding a bit pleased by it as Copley nodded in agreement before he cocked his watch.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take the doctor back to London with me and I'll get him on a flight back to New York soon.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  S</span>o far, you are all in the clear from what I could see on neighboring security cameras near the Lab, so you have nothing to worry about." Copley explained, pausing before he looked at the baby in Nicky's arms with a hint of worry and some fear too.</p><p> </p><p>"I know a good facility that can house him for the time being until we can get to the bottom of all of this..." Copley started, seeing the small tension with Nicky and Joe with the notion of aspirating them from the baby.Nicky and Joe didn't show it, but it was felt there amongst the five of them as Nile looked a bit taken back from the thought.Andy remained neutral, but she looked at both Joe and Nicky to finally see that they were getting attached to the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"However, I leave it up to you since you were the ones who got him out of there," Copley added, "I can tell you guys aren't going to bring any harm to him and won't do anything to him,"</p><p> </p><p>"Now what would give you that impression?" Nile asked almost sarcastically.Andy gave her a look, and Nile just shrugged.Andy thought about it for a moment, really weighing both the good and the bad that could come from this.Nicky and Joe watched with anticipation with what she was going to say.She was still their leader, and they both respected her far too much to go against her wishes. But they also knew that there was something about this baby that made them want to protect him at all costs.They didn't know if it was fate or destiny or just a stroke of luck that he was there in the same place as Kozak.Either way, it was all hanging in the balance.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll watch him for now," Andy replied in a sigh, in which Joe was mentally sighing in relief.They had a small amount of time with this baby still, and who knows what will happen in that time frame.He looked over at Nicky, seeing that relief on his face too as he looked down at the baby in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>The one baby shifting everything in their lives, and it was just the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Lengthy chapter, but some discoveries are made!  </p><p>Let me know what you think!  Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How far out are we from the house, boss?"</p><p>"2 hours.  We'll make a quick run to the store when we get there and we'll get in touch with Copley once we're settled,"</p><p>Andy was driving the car through the countryside of France, heading to Saint-Jean-de-Luz.  It was a bit of a winding road, and since they couldn't take a plane they had to drive the entire time.  Joe knew Nile would bitch and complain about it since she never liked long car rides.  But as Joe was looking behind him from his spot in the front passenger seat, she was currently in a good mood, considering she was holding the baby in her lap and giving Nicky a small break.  Nicky was sitting next to her, watching Nile interact with the baby and sporting a small smirk as he was leaning back in his seat.  Nicky saw Joe looking over at him, giving him a quick wink as Nile was making faces at the baby to get him to smile at her.</p><p>"Come on, little guy!  I know you can smile!" Nile cooed at him as she was making little noises at him.  The baby was still stoic at her, even tilting his head at her slightly as he was trying to figure out what she was doing.   Nicky was laughing at this point, in which Andy was looking in the rearview mirror for a brief moment to see what was going on.</p><p>"He's an old soul, Nile.  We've been telling you this," Nicky reassured her kindly as he squeezed her shoulder lovingly, "I doubt he will warm up instantly."</p><p>"Well he should since I'm pulling all the stops on this kid," Nile said in a grumble.  Joe had to give her a knowing look.</p><p>"Would it help if I pinched Andy to make him laugh?" Joe asked, Andy giving him side eyes as Nile and Nicky were quietly giggling in the back seat. Seeing her glare at Joe, he threw up his hands in mock surrender, "Never mind, boss."</p><p>Andy had to crack a smile as she was looking back on the road again.</p><p>Since they got on the road, things were simmering down compared to before when it was still hot and edgy.  They concluded that the lab burning down to ashes and dust, which also included all of those women that were dead that Nicky witnessed.  It was still a mystery as to why they were all there, Joe was thinking it over and over since they had hours of travel in that car.   But the way Nicky described it made Joe think that there was more behind it.  Young women being poisoned, their lower stomachs being craved out, and an infant baby being found alive on its own surrounded by dead bodies.  It all seemed surreal, not to mention damaging for an innocent baby to deal with.</p><p>The group, including a begrudging Andy, were slowly getting attached to the baby as they were traveling in the car with him.  Nile was giving Joe and Nicky a "boot camp" of sorts when it came to infant care since neither one of them knew what exactly to do.  Nile was a bit amused as they were asking her so many questions, even at one point just grinning from ear to ear as she watched Nicky change the baby with precision and shaking hands on car seat surface.</p><p>"He's not a bomb, let alone one of your swords!"</p><p>Of course, they were still waiting to hear from Copley about the DNA results, which could be at any moment.  It was harder for them to get a hold of him via cellphone since the countryside had literally no reception.  As much as Joe wanted to find out right away so they all could take the next steps for the sake of the baby, Joe was a bit reluctant to find out just yet.  There were two reasons for it.  </p><p>One, the basic one, was that he was getting attached to the little one.</p><p>Since his first night with the four of them, the baby was more relaxed with them and their presence around him.  He seemed calm and at ease as he was being passed around from one person to the next.  Nile even convinced Andy to try and hold him for a brief moment, maybe thinking it was going to sway her mind on babies altogether.</p><p>It didn't.  But it was a good start.</p><p>Secondly, Nicky was picking up on the baby's image and appearance, just like Joe did that first night they had him.  Joe and Nicky were sitting together during one leg of the trip some the second day of travel, Nile was driving to give Andy a break and let her sleep for a few hours in the front passenger seat.  Joe had the baby in his lap as Nicky was pushing his dark curls out of his eyes so he could get a better look at him.</p><p>"He does look a bit like you, Joe," Nicky commented to Joe, not in a bad way but more in a curious manner.  The boy did have some curls in his black hair, and although they weren't as distinct as Joe's curls, the baby's hair had a few curls here and there.  His ears were similar as well, nicely shaped, and fitted his rounded cheeks perfectly.  It spooked Joe at first, but the more he looked at him, the more he had some kind of sickening feeling that there was something else about this boy that they didn't know.  Nicky didn't look bothered about it either, but he was inquisitive with it.  Maybe Nicky was thinking that same thing too.</p><p>"It's a bit strange don't you think?" Joe asked Nicky, though Nicky raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Strange how?" He had to ask him back.</p><p>"Well, he looks like he could be my relative one way or another, but that can't be the case, can it?" Joe asked, sounding a bit worried as Nicky was watching Joe.  Joe must have been looking crazy to think that this little infant was somehow related to him when he had his own mother and father.  Joe's immediate family all died so long ago, beyond a millennium ago. Logically it was impossible.  </p><p>"I don't think it is, Joe," Nicky reassured him as he grabbed a pacifier to give to the baby, "However, we never really considered our own bloodlines lasting this long,"</p><p>"You mean like your family tree?" Nile asked from the front seat, "You two are beyond old, no offense,"</p><p>"Like we would get offended from that, Nile," Joe said in an amused tone.</p><p>"Anyways, honestly that seems impossible, and I'm thinking logically here," Nile explained since she could tell they were giving her a confused look, "The probability of either one of your family's bloodline or whatever you call it still thriving to modern-day would be very very high, almost un-calculable.  Did either of you have siblings?"</p><p>"I had 3 sisters," Joe answered, "But they were younger than me, and I was in the Crusades before I even knew what happened to them."</p><p>"I had an older brother," Nicky explained, "He already had a wife when I left for the Crusades.  And the lifespan of humans back then was really short.  The average person lived for about 40 years, give or take,"</p><p>"So with that in mind, that doesn't leave a huge chance or opportunity for either one of your families to grow and survive for this long, about 900 years, in human history," Nile said in a huff as she was trying to piece it together herself, "Especially for you Joe.  I'm not claiming to be a scientist, but I don't think it makes sense to have this baby be your relative and yet look like the mini baby version of you." </p><p>"I think you do have a point on that one," Joe said in agreement.  It would have made sense at all: his bloodline surviving the last 900 years and now he was looking at his long lost relative in this infant baby.  His family could have been wiped out by a plague, starvation, or even a war for that matter.  Family bloodlines may last a few hundred years or so, but not longer than that.  </p><p>"Don't worry about it so much right now, you two.  Just wait until we hear something from Copley," Nile reassured him as she was focusing on driving the car, "You'll be surprised in what's in a DNA test.  Nowadays you can get a lot of information from your DNA including your health and any diseases or conditions that you could have."</p><p>Joe and Nicky said nothing as they were thinking about the test.  They weren't concerned per se, mostly curious as to what was ahead for this baby.  They both knew they were getting attached, and the time could come when they would have to send him off to his home with whatever relative there was in the world to care for him.  Maybe there was a lingering thought that if there was no one there to care for him, that they could. </p><p>Was that even possible for them?</p><p>Neither one of them said it another, keeping it to themselves and fearing that the other would disagree with the notion of raising this child together.  Joe looked down at the baby, finding him asleep with his small hand wrapped around Joe's finger as he was sleeping soundly.  Another tug was on his heartstrings, and this time it was getting harder and harder to think of the reality in all of this.   Pretty soon, this baby will find his real family, and he would live the rest of his life with some peace and happiness.  Joe could only hope that he had a good life ahead of him since his first month was filled with death, confusion, and sadness for him.</p><p>Joe also hoped that the heartbreak he was going to feel letting this boy go would be mildly painful.  </p><hr/><p><br/>The house was a decent size, something they picked up in the early 1900s when they needed a fast getaway.  The last time they were there at the house in the late 60s, so some of the furniture was a bit dated and retro.  Thank goodness no one in the group was into interior design, nor did they care to.  They only wanted a functioning house.</p><p>Andy got the electricity and water going as Nile made a quick trip to the store for some food that'll last them for the next day or two.  Nicky would make a precise list later on after things were settled.  They each had a room there, Nile taking what used to be Booker's room as Nicky and Joe had the baby in their room, it was slightly bigger than the room they were in before with a decent view of the harbor.  They had things moved in quickly before Andy got on the phone with Copley finally as Nile and Nicky were going over the grocery list and things they needed to buy.</p><p>"Let me get you a bottle," Joe said to the baby in a light tone, seeing the baby staring at him with a hint of fondest in those new eyes while Joe was mixing the formula with one hand. He was getting a bit better at it, not as perfect as Nile, but it would do.  Joe doubted the little one would mind one bit, as long as it was delicious and he was happy.</p><p>"Joe, Copley's going to send the results to Nile on her laptop.  It should be any second," Andy informed him as she was watching him make a bottle for the baby.  Joe nodded, showing that he was hearing her as he finished and got the top on.  It was a bit hard since he was holding the baby in one arm, but then Andy reached over to take the bottle and secure the top on it for him.</p><p>"Here," She said simply, handing him the bottle. Joe smiled at her and shook it to make sure it was even, giving Andy a kind look as he was feeding the baby.</p><p>"Andy, I know this was a lot for you to deal with and a bit complicated with us, and with him," Joe explained as he motioned with his head to the baby, Andy looking with a very small smirk as the baby was happily drinking away at the bottle without a care in the world, "But Nicky and I do appreciate you putting up with this,"</p><p>"Oh Joe," Andy sighed as she was still looking at the baby, "I know I was against this whole thing since the beginning.  And I know I can be a hardass at times when things don't go the way I want them to—"</p><p>"I wouldn't use that word," Joe hummed in a comment, though Andy lightly smacked him on his arm and he chuckled.  He saw the smile there on her face as she was looking at how Joe was feeding the baby with ease.  </p><p>"I am sorry if I was too harsh about all of this because I know you both are doing the right thing for him,"  Andy apologized to him, sounding sincere about it and looking a bit down while she was thinking about it.  Joe could see that she meant it, and Andy at times knew when to check in with herself when she was too serious or too cold.  Andy had to be cold sometimes because of what she went through for 6,000 years.  For someone being that old, Andy has been through it all and seen it all as well.  Joe had to give her credit for how she was still in one piece with all that was thrown at her, but he understood.</p><p>"It's okay, boss," Joe reassured her as he shoulder bumped her in affection, "I was afraid we were the ones who placed that uneasiness on you without your blessing, let alone putting all of us in danger,"</p><p>"Not at all, Joe," Andy said in certainty, "Nicky made the right choice in saving a life, and you two are taking good care of him.  I just….I don't want either you or Nicky to get hurt when we do have to take him to his family,"</p><p>Joe paused and looked a bit solemn, nodding his head to show he listened.  Andy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to squeeze it lovingly, Joe could feel the warmth in her fingers as she gave him a knowing look.</p><p>"I understand, Andy.  Nicky does too.  And…I know we both got attached to him too quickly, and it was our fault to do so," Joe started to explain as Andy shook her head.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, Joe.  I know you and Nicky have massive hearts and you love on anyone who comes into your lives.  This little squirt is no exception," Andy explained, though now Joe looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Squirt?" Joe asked, a bit amused as Andy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Little tike then, I don't know what you call kids these days," She huffed as Joe grinned, "Anywho, you two together make up the heartbeat in our family, so it's no surprise that you would care for this baby.  Maybe this is what he needed to make it through,"</p><p>"Thanks, Andy," Joe thanked her wholeheartedly.  He knew Andy loved and cared for both Joe and Nicky, being supportive of their love and defended it against those who were against them.  She held them close to her own heart, which was rare since she never fully healed from her broken heart with Quynh.  She learned her lesson when she lost Quynh to the ocean and vowed never to have it happen to her again. The others knew it, and thankfully they tried to avoid doing that to her in return.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Nile called from the living room, "We got the results from Copley!"</p><p>Joe and Andy walk over to where Nile was perched with her laptop out at the ready on the dining room table.   Nicky was right behind her, nervousness on his face as Joe walked over to stand next to Nicky, the nervousness was settling in Joe's stomach and giving him a cold sweat.  Both Nicky and Joe were waiting for this moment, both waiting and dreading it at the same time.</p><p>Nicky gave Joe a look of pure anxiety, which made Joe smile at him slightly.  They both knew that whatever was going to happen was going to be out of their hands.  This could mean a lot of things, but for the both of them to freak out about who his family was seemed so silly and so morbid.  It amazed Joe that he was inwardly freaking out about a DNA test on a baby that was a mere stranger to him.</p><p>Nile clicked on the file that came through on the screen, everyone else standing behind her and being beyond quiet.  It only took a few seconds before it was seen as bright and clear.  A few seconds went through the room with no one saying anything, but the news flashing in front of them all.  It made Joe's eyes go wide and his heart stop altogether as it was clear and silently yelling at him.</p><p><br/>Joe was …..the biological father.</p><hr/><p>"Easy Joe….easy,"</p><p>Joe's head was in the toilet as he was getting the rest of the bile out of his stomach and Nile was rubbing his back with her fingers.  His head was swimming and his heart was beating so fast he could taste it on his tongue as he started to vomit 30 seconds after seeing his name on the DNA result.  Thankfully, Nicky swiftly grabbed the baby just in time before Joe ran out of the room and right into the bathroom and vomiting.</p><p>No, Nicky was holding his biological son.</p><p>How was that possible?  How could this happen It was beyond impossible, but to see his name made everything in his mind shift and his thoughts going out the window.  So many elements and so many factors were floating in and out of his head, which was mixed with his nerves and his stomach already feeling uneasy, all resorted to him emptying his stomach.</p><p>Joe was finding out that he was a father, that the little boy that his husband saved from a lab fire and the clutches of a tyrant scientist, was his biological son.  If there was ever any doubt that he was his son because of his appearance was now set in stone.</p><p><br/>"There you go, drink some water and take a massive breath," Nile said to him calmly as she gave him a large glass of water.  Joe leaned back on his feet, flushing away the bile that came out and finding himself caked in sweat as Nile gave him the water.  Joe drank it down slowly, gasping for air as he blinked a few times and was shaking all over in his skin.  His mind was still thinking back to the result and how he was both frightened and shocked.  </p><p>He had a son….he had a son…..</p><p><br/>Joe was a father?  An actual father?</p><p><br/>"How are you doing now, Joe?" Nile asked him in a soothing tone as Joe looked a there with wide eyes.  Nile was remaining calm, though Joe knew she was just as shocked by the news as well.  But she was controlling herself for the sake of Joe and what he was experiencing and going through.</p><p>Joe said nothing at first, his eyes were wide and his entire body was still on a slight vibration.  He tried to calm himself down and take a breath before he could even speak to Nile, but as he looked at her and he saw the somber look on her face.  She knew too that this was beyond a blow to all of them and such massive news.  Joe opened his mouth slightly, then thinking back to the sickening sensation that was engulfing him before he then turned right back over to the toilet bowl and vomited a bit more.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Nile said in a grumble as she took the glass and refilled it from the sink.  This time it wasn't as long as it was before when Joe was emptying his stomach, since now the only thing that was coming out and into the toilet was water.  It was about to be painful as Joe finished once again and was now resting his head against the toilet seat.</p><p>This was all too much.</p><p>"Okay," Nile said in a soothing tone, almost like she was attempting to calm a spooked horse.  She placed one hand on his arm and the other hand on the back of his neck, feeling how clammy he was and how he was still somehow shaking.  Joe finally leaned back and sat down on the floor, resting his arms on his asked knees and looking at Nile with a gaze of worry.  </p><p>"He's my son," Joe said in a shaky tone, almost in unbelief himself. Nile slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"That seems to be the case," Nile hummed in agreement.  She sounded sure about it, but Joe could tell she was wrapping her head around the news.  Joe had to take a very long breath before he blinked a few times and felt some tears against his cheek and shirt.  It was all too much that this that was now thrown into his lap.  </p><p>"How…how could he be my…" Joe couldn't even finish a complete a sentence since it seemed almost scandalous.  Nile said nothing at first, trying to think about it herself as she was now sitting on the ground in the bathroom Indian Style, across from Joe with a sincere gaze on him. </p><p>"I don't know, Joe," She said in a shrug, "But I doubt Copley or that American Doctor would make this up just to pull your leg," </p><p>Joe looked at her in utter confusion with her wording.  </p><p>"To make you feel bad," Nile corrected him, having Joe sigh as he hid his face in his hands and tried to once again calm himself down.  That little boy was his biological son, and since DNA can't lie as Nile said, Joe had to accept it.  But it wasn't that he was rejecting that little boy, how could he?  The baby had Joe wrapped around his finger from the moment he locked eyes with him, so maybe that made all the more sense that they were father and son.  That tug he felt in his stomach, how his heart would beat a pinch faster than before when he would hold him and see him do something adorable.  It was always there, and Joe was realizing in now.  </p><p>"Joe," Nile placed her hand on his arm, Joe looking up at her now and seeing her grab a few tissues from the corner top before handing them to Joe, "You have every right to react and feel like this,"</p><p>"Like a fool?" Joe asked in a mutter as he semi-aggressively wiped away his tears.  </p><p>"No, like a brand new father.  Although this isn't a typical way to find out you have a son, I'll give you that.  However, you are a dad now," Nile explained to him as she was rubbing his leg with her fingers soothing and gently, "Maybe this is what Nicky was talking about, fate and all that stuff, that he would be your son,"</p><p>"Nicky….oh God Nicky!" Joe said in a stammer as he was now thinking of his husband.  He didn't really get a good look on Nicky's face when they saw the file on the laptop, nor did he look at Nicky when he handed him his son before he dashed into the bathroom to empty his stomach.  Now he was feeling regret that Nicky was finding this out too.</p><p>"Nicky's fine," Nile reassured him as she could see him about to fully panic.  Joe looked at her with worry.</p><p>"How do you know?" He asked, not cruelly but in concern, "Is he mad?"</p><p>"Joe, why on earth would he be mad?" Nile asked, now seeming a bit confused as she cocked her head at him.  Joe said nothing as he rubbed his face with his hands and took a long breath, "He's more concerned about his husband throwing up in the bathroom, actually."</p><p>"<em>Allah</em>, this is madness," Joe said into his hands as he was slowly slipping into the reality of all of this.  To think that before all of this he was going to be willing to give this baby up to his family, wherever they may be.  But now….now this was his son.  How strange to think that they were forever linked, and the poor baby didn't even have a name.  </p><p>"Kozak," Joe looked up to see Nile no longer looking at him now off to herself, her face was shifting and was now looking a bit angry.  Joe looked in confusion since she mentioned that women's name, almost like it would be venomous for her to mention the scientist.</p><p>"What?" Joe asked her, not understanding.  Nile was still for a solid second or two before she looked at him with shock all over her face.</p><p>"Son of a bitch," Nile said in a gasp, shooting up from her spot and rushing out of the bathroom in a bang.  Joe got up too, not knowing what was going on and why Nile was rushing so fast.  He moved to follow her, getting his bearings together with his wobbly legs as he saw her go over to his bedroom with Nicky and his son.  Joe stopped at the opening of the bedroom, noticing Andy and Nicky talking together and his son in his bassinet as Nile barreled into the room.</p><p>"I need to talk to Andy alone, now!" Nile said to both of them, in which they were looking at her in confusion.  Andy looked a bit scared in how Nile was approaching her with such intensity, whereas Nicky was still hovering near the baby and was a bit uneasy in all of this.  Andy gave Nicky a weary look before she then nodded at Nile.</p><p>"We'll talk outside," She said to Nile, Nile then turning to give Joe one more look of reassurance.  Joe gave her a small smile as she passed him and went out of the room.  Andy went to follow her, stopping at the opening where Joe was and giving him a calm look.  </p><p>"You okay?" She asked, Joe nodding his head a bit too fast.  She sighed, squeezing his shoulder one more time before she walked out to follow Nile.  It was now just Joe, Nicky, and Joe's son in the room.  Joe was looking over at the bassinet that was on the bed, hearing his son moving a bit and gurgling for some attention.  Joe looked then over to Nicky, seeing him stand very still and almost look shaken himself. Nicky's eyes locked with Joe's eyes, and Joe felt so small then as Nicky took a few steps over to him.</p><p>"Yusuf…are you alright?" Nicky asked, his voice sounding a bit shaken himself as Joe was having another round of panic coming over him.  It was almost maddening that he was reacting this way because so many factors were filling his head.  He was about to speak when he heard his son vocalize in the bassinet, almost as if he was crying out for someone to hold him.</p><p>That was his son there…it was hitting him so hard.</p><p>"Yusuf….Yusuf, my heart.  You're alright!  <em>Sono qui, sono qui</em>!  You're alright, it's okay!" Nicky was rushing over to Joe and wrapping his arms around him before Joe could collapse to the ground.  Joe was shaking his head against Nicky's head, who was holding back his tears as Joe was finally finding his voice again.</p><p>"I'm s-s-sorry Nicolò," he blubbered out as he was hiding his face in Nicky's neck, "I'm so sorry…"</p><p>"What?" Nicky asked, pulling Joe's head away to frame his face in his hands.  Joe looked at the shocked look on Nicky's face as he was staring intensely at Joe.  Joe looked a bit shocked by Nicky's reaction, "Why do you need to apologize?"</p><p>"I…I.." Joe stumbled a bit, not knowing what to say and was a bit flushed and embarrassed.  </p><p>"You did nothing wrong at all, my heart," Nicky explained to him calmly, "Why do you think you did something to have you apologize to me?"</p><p>Joe said nothing as Nicky looked at him gravely, almost as if his own heart was breaking from how Joe was dealing with all of this.</p><p>"You don't hate me?" Joe asked in a timid tone.  He never thought he would have to ask something like this to Nicky, they always had a solid and grounded relationship with one another. They rarely fought, ever.  And if they did, they resolved it quickly to make sure neither one of them would have regret.  Nicky never showed any anger to Joe at all, sometimes he showed some resistance, but never anger.  Joe did the same to Nicky as well, but this was making Joe feel doubt that Nicky would see him in a new light.</p><p>Nicky pressed a kiss against his head, pressing it a bit hard as Joe clung onto Nicky in case he was going to fall.  Once Nicky pulled away, Nicky started at Joe with both lovingness and with some concern as he pushed the tears off of Joe's cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>"There's nothing you could ever do in this life and our lifetime together that would make me hate you, <em>Habibi</em>.  Do you understand me?  <em>Niente</em>," Nicky vowed to him in a determined tone.  Joe slowly nodded his head as Nicky kept his intense gaze, "I'm more concerned about my husband and how he's reacting to this."</p><p>"I don't know," Joe admitted to him, Nicky loosening his hold on Joe as they both stood up together and took a collected breath, "It doesn't make any sense for him to be my….my child,"</p><p>"You're right," Nicky said in agreement, Joe looking at him in bewilderment as Nicky looked back at the bassinet, hearing another small gurgle from the boy, "It doesn't make sense at all.  But right now I'm thinking about that little one.  He is your son, and I think he needs you right now, Joe."</p><p>Once Nicky looked back at Joe and they looked eyes, Joe could see the calmness on his face.  He was silently showing Joe that he wasn't angry at this discovery, nor was he going to reject Joe in and way.  It was captivating to Joe that Nicky was capable of being such a man who was calm in stressful times, and level headed in times of chaos and pandemonium.  Maybe Joe was thinking Nicky was going to read differently this time, but he didn't.</p><p>Joe finally walked over to the bassinet, peering down and seeing his son look right back at him with his bright eyes and his beautiful curls.  Now that he knew more about this little boy as his son, Joe felt a huge shift in his chest and in his heart with how he was no longer seeing this baby was just a baby.  But as his son, his flesh and blood.</p><p>He felt love for this little boy, and he felt it more than ever as he reached down to scoop him in his arms. </p><p>Joe cradled him against his chest, breathing him in for a moment to collect himself as his son instantly calmed down to snuggle into him.  The distinct baby smell was filling Joe's lungs, the small faint rhythm of his heartbeat felt on Joe's skin, the softness of his skin against Joe's shirt, and the soft whiffs of dark curls that now looked like Joe's curls tickled Joe's neck as Joe took a good moment to collect himself.  It had to have been real, that connection and pull that was inside of Joe when he was close by this small little boy that now complete in a sense.  </p><p>Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe from behind as Joe was pulling his son away and looking down at him with a soft smile on his lips.  The little boy was watching him intensively and not looking away from him, having Joe wonder if he knew all this time Joe was his father.  There was still the logistics to try and figure out of course, but all Joe could do was just look at his son with so much love it was frightening him.</p><p>If he thought he loved Nicky more than words could express, it was nothing to what he was feeling for his child.</p><p>"If it's fate that he's here with you and not in that lab, then I praise God for that," Nicky said behind Joe as he pressed a kiss into Joe's clothed shoulder, "You were meant to have this little boy.  I know it."</p><p>"We both were," Joe said to Nicky, turning in his arms as he was still holding his son close.  Nicky looked at him slightly in confusion as Joe stared at Nicky, "I don't know what this means to the future, but I do know that if I'm going to be his father, I can't do it without you beside me."</p><p>"Joe," Nicky said to him in a gasp.</p><p>"I mean it, Nicky," Joe said to him calmly, "This scares me to know that I'm going to be caring for another human life when there are so many questions filling my head about what lies ahead.  I don't think I will be able to do any of it without you next to me.  You saved him from that lab, and it kills me to think that we were so close to never meeting him or saving his life,"</p><p>"None of that, Joe," Nicky said calmly as he rubbed his sides soothingly, "He's here and he's well."</p><p>"Thanks to you," Joe reminded him, "And now that I know he's my son, I can't help but think that you're partially his father as well,"  Nicky beamed at him, and Joe grinned back wetly with one more tear coming down his cheek.  Joe knew Nicky played a role in protecting the baby before they knew anything about him, saving his life and giving him that second chance.  Nicky leaned in to give him a sweet kiss, Jos quickly kissing him back. </p><p>"Of course I'm going to be there with you," Nicky responded so naturally as he gave him a warm smile, "It would be an honor.  I wouldn't bear to not be there for you or him.  Nile and Andy wouldn't have you be alone in this either," </p><p>"Nile and Andy…" Joe said those names low, now thinking of another obstacle that was going to be in front of them.  He could see a new path growing in front of him, one with Nicky by his side and their son between them.  Joe was already thinking of how he was going to raise this little boy, how he would be the one to try and bring him up in this world of uncertainty and unease.  It was going to be tricky and complicated, mainly because of his Immortality.  But the second hurdle in front of him, after finding out how he was a father, was now talking with Nile and Andy.</p><p>Surely 4 Immortals and a baby couldn't be a proper mix.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Joe asked with a small twinge of fear to his husband.  Nicky too was thinking the same thing and about the other two immortals, already sensing a foil in their picture-perfect moment they were having in their small make-shift family.  </p><p>"We're going to figure this out, okay?" Nicky reassured him calmly and soothingly, pressing a small kiss to the top of his son's head before pressing a kiss to Joe's lips as well.  Joe kissed back soothingly, feeling a small sense of peace from that kiss as Nicky pulled away and searched his eyes, "I'll be there with you and we'll figure this all out, alright?"  </p><p>"Alright," Joe said in a nod.  He wasn't readying to deal with what was to come just yet, but it was already to think about now that he discovered that this baby was his flesh and blood.  That sense of panic was almost melting away completely, but not just yet. First, it was the panic of being a new father.</p><p>Now, it was the panic of what to do next with his son and his husband.  </p><hr/><p>"We need to talk,"</p><p>All four of the Immortals were sitting together in the living room, Joe and Nicky on one side with Andy and Nile on the other side with the coffee table in the middle.  Thankfully, Joe's son was fast asleep in his portal bassinet in the bedroom, Joe having the door propped open just in case he woke up and started to cry.  It pained him sightly to leave his son's side for the briefest of moments, but Nicky reminded him that they all needed to talk away from him.  Nicky sensed Joe's uneasiness and uncertainty, holding his hand as Andy was giving them both serious stares.</p><p>"This changes everything," She started, seeing a bit uncomfortable with the topic at hand as Nile remained neutral next to her, "For one, none of us expecting this kind of news, so….we need to draw up a game plan,"</p><p>Nicky and Joe said nothing, keeping her gaze at Andy now as she looked over at Nile.  Nile gave her a serious look, nodding at her once before she looked at the both of them now with a slightly softer gaze.  Joe was now anticipating some kind of intense conversation in how they both were gazing at Joe, not to mention how they both spoke in private moments before.</p><p>"I hate to be the one to bring this up, since I know this is a bit of a sensitive subject," Nile started, almost a bit scared to talk about it.  Joe, although he had no idea what she was about to say, felt a bit bad for Nile since she was starting this conversation.  </p><p>"I have a theory about why he's your son," Nile explained to Joe, giving him a stare to show that she was no threat in any of this, "Nicky….you said you found other women in that lab with him and his mother?"</p><p>"Yes," Nicky said hesitantly, although he was seeming a bit uncomfortable thinking back to that night and what he saw.  Nile nodded her head, biting her lower lip before she pointed to the laptop that was perched on the coffee table with one finger.</p><p>"After I talked with Andy about what I was thinking happened, I looked up his…his mom from his DNA results," Nile explained, Joe looking down at the laptop as well and gulping.  Of course, he was the father, but it was now an uneasy feeling when Nile brought up what he thought of his mother, whoever she may be.  It was starting to piece things together in his head now as Nile was grabbing the laptop and opening the top, having Joe feel a small cold sweat come through again while Nile went to work.</p><p>"Her name was Nora Dalca.  She was 18 years old, a student from Romania." Nile explained to them as she pulled up a picture and turned the laptop to show Joe and Nicky.  They both leaned forward a bit to see the picture of the said mother of Joe's child.  She was young, barely 18 years of age from the look on her face.  She had a light shade of honey-colored eyes, slightly tanned skin, and rounded cheeks along her face.  Her hair was thick and jet black, placed in a high ponytail as the picture looked like it was a school picture of sorts.  Joe, seeing the picture of the biological mother, could see some resemblance in his son: the skin tone, the cheeks, and the distinct hair color.  </p><p>It was frightening.</p><p>"That's….." Nicky trailed off, looking so pale in the face as he was staring at the young women's face.  Joe looked at Nicky, seeing how it looked like he was viewing a ghost and was almost trembling in his seat on the couch. Joe pressed his hand on Nicky's knee.  </p><p>"Joe," Nicky said in a shutter, "I saw her in that lab, next to your son.  That's his mother,"</p><p>Joe looked from his husband back to the picture again, his heart dropping to the ground and almost shattering to think of her dead in that lab.  She looked like she had plans for her life in front of her, she seemed brighter and optimistic about her future.  Joe wondered what she was going to study if she went on to college, or if she was going to travel the world and see so many things.  All of the possibilities for her was now gone within an instant.</p><p>"I dig a bit of digging on her with her full name and found this picture on her old social media page via Facebook, but it hasn't been active for the past year," Nile explained to him, "According to the local police near her home town, Nora went missing about a year back from her house late one night and none of her family has seen her since,"</p><p>"Nile is thinking that she was kidnapped and taken to the lab under Kozak's care…and maybe was trying to play God and was attempting to…" Andy stopped, almost seeming uncomfortable as Nile cleared her throat.</p><p>"I'm thinking that whatever she did to you and Nicky back in London, she tried to….put that Immortality DNA in her," Nile explained to him, though now Joe was looking at her with a bit shock.  It didn't even sound possible for anyone to do that to such an extent that it would involve a baby.  They all have dealt with people who tried to take their Immortality by force before, apart from Nile of course, but all of those ego-centric beings were the same breed of monsters that were no match for them.  But with Kozak, now it seemed personal since not only Joe and Nicky were at her mercy in such vicious ways, but it resulted in an infant.</p><p>"You think Kozak…gave her my DNA and got her pregnant with my son?" Joe asked, trying to keep his voice down as he pointed to the bedroom behind them all, in the direction of his sleeping son.</p><p>"It's an outlandish theory, it really is," Nile tried to reason with him as Joe was about to argue with her, "But we can't rule it out because of the timing of it all of this,"</p><p>"And maybe with the other women there in the lab, she was doing it on more than one person, which both Joe and Nicky's DNA.  Maybe she was in hopes that one of them would get pregnant," Andy ended it for Nile, nodding her head slowly thinking about it, "It's a bit bold on Kozak's part to pull this kind of shit and try to get away from it."</p><p>"There weren't any other children there when I went into the room," Nicky explained to the group, seeming as though he too was thinking clearly about the theory now as he looked a bit green, "They were all poisoned and their…."</p><p>"Stomachs were carved into," Joe concluded for Nicky, who now was hiding his face in his hands from the sheer horror of it all, "He was the only one who made it and survived."</p><p>"Fucking Christ," Andy said in a shook manner as Nile grimaced and took a long breath.  It was all unfolding in front of the four of them so fast and so harshly that it was almost painful for any of them to think about.  Joe was livid, those poor young women being taken from their lives, their families, just to be vile experiments to a monster, and the only excuse was that they were fertile.  He thought he has seen plenty of horror in humanity throughout time, and he has seen the worst of the worst.</p><p>But this discovery was definitely up there.  </p><p>On cue, his son was crying in the bedroom, Joe was about to get up when Nicky stopped him and got up first, walking out of the living room and still shaking a bit from the news.  Joe took a long breath and shook his head, hiding his mouth in his hand as he was trying to contain himself, but it was harder than he thought.</p><p>"We can't rely on this being fact since it's more of a theory," Andy explained to Joe, though Joe was looking once again at the picture of his son's mother and feeling his insides going cold and his head almost going into somersaults, "But we can try and uncover a bit more just for the sake of knowing what she was up to.  I can get Copley on that and see if he can dig anything up on both Kozak and those girls she had in the lab, there has to be something. This brings me up to another conversation we need to have, Joe." </p><p>Nicky walked back into the living room with the baby, who was a bit fussy and almost squirming in Nicky's hold. Nicky looked over at Joe, seeing Joe's look on his son as he looked concerned.  Joe reached up to take him, the baby being guided into Joe's arms and nestled against his elbow and arm instantly as Joe was swaying with him slightly in hopes it would calm him.  It took a moment or two, but seeing his baby boy calm down as he was in his father's arm was enough for Joe to painfully smile at him. He was so still now, head against Joe's shirt as a pacifier was in his mouth and looked content with his eyes looking at Joe.  </p><p>Joe felt sadness for his son, already knowing that his own mother was taken from him and only used in such a vile way by an evil person it was maddening.  Joe never thought something as good and pure as a baby would ever come out of a sticky and dangerous situation.  But he found some inner peace in his son as he caressed his hair with his fingers.  Joe looked back over at Andy, and he saw a regretful look on her face as she was watching his interaction with his infant son.</p><p>"You're going to keep him, aren't you Joe?" Andy asked in a low tone, not in a threatening way, but with a hint of fear behind it.  Joe gave her a serious look as he was still holding his son, showing her with his eyes that he wasn't going anywhere without his son.  Nicky wrapped an arm around Joe's arm, showing Andy that he too was there with Joe as well.  Andy let out a reluctant sigh and rubbed the back of her neck, Nile giving them both a smile to show some kind of loyalty and was in agreement.</p><p>"I know that it's risky, beyond risky," Joe explained to Andy, "And I know that it means he's going to have a limited time with us as a mortal.  But….he's my son.  I can't have someone else raise him if I have the opportunity to.  If Nicky and I need to take some time away from jobs just to raise him, then we can and we will.  Up until he's old enough to be on his own and live out the rest of his life,"</p><p>"That's going to be a lot on your shoulders, the both of your shoulders," Andy warned both Joe and Nicky, "Yet, I can't tell you what to do with this,"</p><p>"Yes you can, you're our leader," Nicky reminded her.</p><p>"Yes, but Joe is the biological father to that baby.  That rules me out in this decision," Andy counters back, "Look, I know you two are going to take good care of him and will protect him with your lives.  I'm not second-guessing that at all, I would be an idiot.  I just want you two to be prepared with what will happen when he gets older and he starts to notice things, let alone when he's old enough to be out on his own in the world.  Are you going to be able to handle it?"</p><p>Joe and Nicky gave each other a look, almost silently talking to one another.  Joe knew where Andy was coming from when he was old enough and was going to see how Joe wasn't aging, or how Nicky was healing from little to big injuries.  It was a massive risk, but it was a risk that Joe was willing to take wholeheartedly because he knew it would break his heart to leave his son now. </p><p>He just got him in his life, although the circumstance behind it was very unusual, and Joe would rather die than lose him.  Of course, he only had a few days with him, but he wanted more.  He wanted years with him, to see him grow and watching all of those milestones unfold in front of himself and Nicky.  Nicky wanted the exact same thing, and they had this golden opportunity to at least try.</p><p>"I'll take that risk," Joe replied to her, seeing her nod her head now as Nicky was still staying next to him.</p><p>"As will I," Nicky said to Andy, his grip on Joe's arm was secure and true.  Andy stared at the both of them one more time before she let out a breath.</p><p>"Well, I guess we're going to have to make some arrangements to take a break from mercenary work, at least for now so these guys can be dads," She explained, motioning her head to Joe and Nicky, "We'll figure it out, boys.  I promise we will.  Let me make a few calls to Copley and get the logistics smoothed over, okay?" </p><p>Joe nodded his head as Andy got up, watching her walk over to them and peer down at his son with a small hint of fondness on her face.  His son even tried to look up her, in which Andy had to snort.</p><p>"Damnit, he's cute," She grumbled, Nile chuckling as Andy walked away and towards the direction of her own room.  Nile then closed the laptop to come over to their couch, a small flutter of excitement was on her face as she was looking at the baby, who was looking content in Joe's arms and was grasping Joe's shirt with his tiny fingers.</p><p>"You know….he doesn't have a name yet," Nile reminded Joe and Nicky, in which the two looked from her to each other.  Joe was shocked, but Nile was right.  His own son didn't have a name at all, it astounded him.  Joe finally looked down at his son, already feeling the massive responsibility of naming him.  It would be the first official act he'll do as his father, and he didn't want to mess it up.  </p><p>"Nicky, why don't you name him?" Joe asked in a suggestion, looking at Nicky.  Nicky was shocked, giving Joe wide eyes as Joe grinned.</p><p>"He's your son, Joe.  You should name him," Nicky reasoned, but Joe shook his head.</p><p>"You were the one who saved him and brought him to me, to us," Joe reminded him, "Also, I consider you his father too, just like we discussed.  I leave it to you to name <em>our </em>son."</p><p>Nicky sighed, kissing Joe's cheek before he was thinking himself as Nile was waiting in anticipation.  Joe knew that whatever Nicky would pick would be right, there was no second-guessing with Nicky.  But as he watched Nicky's face as Nicky was looking at the baby, he saw that fondness and love there that he would see from time to time in Nicky when they would kiss or hold hands.  Nicky was just as in love with their son as Joe was, and it showed.</p><p>"Matteo," Nicky said in a light tone, both Joe and Nile grinning from ear to ear as Nicky looked at Joe.  It almost sounded perfect in the way Nicky said it, lighter than air and smooth like the ocean waves. </p><p>"That's a good name," Nile voiced to him sweetly, almost cooing already with the name in effect as she looked at baby Matteo in Joe's arms, "What made you think of that?"</p><p>"In Italian, it means 'Gift from God'," Nicky replied to her as Joe was beaming from ear to ear, "And I think he's truly a gift to us."</p><p>Joe chuckled as he looked down at Matteo, seeing him looked around at the three adults in front of him.  Joe brought him up to be close to him and kissed his head lovingly, feeling Matteo squirm a bit from the affection as Joe pulled him back to stare at his loving eyes.</p><p>"Hello, my little Matteo," Joe said to him with a smile.  Matteo attempted to smile with the pacifier in his mouth, which was the perfect start in their new life together.   Joe knew the dangers that were going to come, he knew there might be setbacks here and there which could change everything.  But he also knew that he had his Immortal family with him to help him, he had his husband who was going to go through this change and with him, and he now had a son to love and cherish on.  He was looking forward to the new life with just the three of them. </p><p>Joe, Nicky, and their little Matteo.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm bringing in a bit of adventure as the story keeps going.  I'll try to not make this a HUGE story but limit the chapters :D </p><p> Let me know what you think!  Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe never knew that being a new parent was going to be exhausting.</p><p>Matteo was a good baby, that wasn't the issue.  It was mostly just being a consisted schedule with an infant that threw both Joe and Nicky for a small loop, and they were trying to get things going in this new phase of life.  But then again, it could have been worse.  Nile reminded them that they were doing fine, better than most new parents.  Joe knew she was telling him the truth, that or trying to make him feel better about those moments of doubts or disbelief in himself.  </p><p>But he wasn't going to trade this for anything.  He loved Matteo beyond words.</p><p>The first thing they wanted to do was use one of the safe houses that could house all of them comfortably, at least for a few years.  It also meant that they were indulging in new semi-permanent furniture for Matteo.  Andy knew of a good safe house out in Switzerland that was a reasonable size for all of them to hide out in and was tucked in one of the smaller towns near the Alps.  </p><p>They wanted to still keep out of the public eye since the lab fire was still under investigation.  With what Andy was telling Copley about Nile's prediction with those other women in the lab, Copley was going to look into it some more and see if there were other missing person reports within the last year.  Joe was grateful that Copley was willing to help out with this mystery was seemed to be deadlier by the minute.</p><p>Copley also was getting Matteo's birth certificate to them so it would be official.  It was going to be tricky since they didn't know his precise date of birth, at least not yet.  They would have to wait until they could get a proper and legal certificate that could work for Matteo, then they would get him a passport in his older years.  </p><p>Once again, Nile helped Nicky and Joe with getting some furniture and more permanent things for Matteo once they got into the town and to the safehouse. Most of the things that they needed for Matteo was found online, and thanks to Nile and her new alias that she was using, she had plenty of the things ready to buy with a push of a button.  </p><p>"You can literally buy anything on this website and they'll get it to you in no time," Nile reassured them as she was currently ordering a few sets of clothes for Matteo.  She sat with Joe and Nicky at the kitchen table as she showed them Amazon.com, they were a bit baffled with all of the things they needed were right at their fingertips.  </p><p>It was their second full day in the new house, Andy was getting some orders in for security cameras and motion capture lights to place around the house.  She was pacing back and forth in the living room, once again talking to Copley on the phone and Joe was holding a rather inquisitive Matteo on his lap while they were online shopping with Nile.  </p><p>"You're beyond kind to help us with all of this, Nile," Nicky said to her in a sweetly, squeezing her shoulder as Nile was working away on the website.  Once again, Nile giggled and gave him a look as she did before when she got things for them the first time they got Matteo.  </p><p>"Think of this as my first official deed as Aunty Nile," Nile explained to him with a wink.</p><p>Two days later the packages arrived.  Joe and Nicky were amazed by the various packages that were waiting right at the front door when they came home from an outing with Matteo at the park, but they were even more shocked to see the excitement on Nile's face when she dragged each box in.</p><p>"Amazon is the best!" She said in a chuckle.</p><hr/><p><br/>There was a small room that used to be the study, but it was converted into Matteo's nursery since it was right next to Joe and Nicky's bedroom.  When he was thinking of this nursery as a permanent room for Matteo, at least for the time being, Joe wanted to make it special.  As a surprise, Joe wasn't allowing the others to see what he was going to do with the nursery since he wanted to paint it himself, so the nursery was closed off from the others for a few days until it was complete and exceeded Joe's expectations.  </p><p>Joe painted the room a light shade of green, painting a mural of grass along the bottom of the walls that looked to be growing out of the floor and a burst of small sunshine rays in the corner with sunset colors spouting out.  It also included puffy clouds along the top of the walls in the radiant blues of the sky.  After he was done with the walls, the other Immortals poked their heads in to see his handiwork and were beyond amazed.  </p><p>"Well done, Joe," Andy said in a hum, giving him a small smile.  Joe could see how she was still warming up to this new rhythm in their lives, and although he did feel some regret in having them stop being mercenaries and take on jobs, Andy never showed it.  Andy told him at one time it was probably a sign for her to slow down since she was a mortal.  It was harder for her to put that to practice since she was so used to going from one place to another day after day, fighting 100% and not letting people into her life.</p><p>So it wasn't just Nicky and Joe adjusting, it was Andy too.</p><p><br/>Nicky watched in amazement and love as Joe then moved on from painting the walls to painting some contestations onto the ceiling along with the dark blues and purples that would be the night sky.  Joe figured if he was going to provide a nursery for his son, he was going to do it right and go all out.  He loved painting for his son, with every stroke of the paintbrush or every dot that would be a star, Joe was pouring his love into the room.  </p><p>"<em>Bellissimo</em>, my heart," Nicky said to him as he pressed a long kiss against his lips, the both of them standing in the middle of the nursery later that night, Joe wrapping his arms around Nicky and pulling him close to press a few more kisses against his lips before Nile tapped her knuckles against the door.</p><p>"Before you two attempt to make a baby on your own and scar your son, how about we get some sleep so we can get the furniture ready tomorrow, yeah?" Nile asked in a coy tone, making Joe blush badly and Nicky hide his face in Joe's neck.</p><p><br/>The next day consisted of getting the furniture assembled.  It took some time and a few moments when they needed a break before they had all they needed in the nursery ready for use.  Even though they still had a few more months until Matteo could sleep in there on his own, it was ready for him.  They got a better bassinet for the time being for Matteo to get him on a sleeping schedule and to keep him nearby.  </p><p>Once things were settling in with the new nursery and new furniture, Joe and Nicky were trying to make everyday count with Matteo.  He was still very much an infant, but they were savoring those moments of feeding him, bathing him, taking him out on walks outside when the weather was tolerable, or even just holding him when they would read a book or watch a movie in the family room with the girls.  Joe would sketch Matteo constantly in his sketchbook, almost doing the same amount of sketches and drawings of both Matteo and Nicky.  Nicky would read to Matteo at night before he would fall asleep, which was one of the best routines that Nicky would never miss.</p><p>It was almost like a magnet effect, how Nicky and Joe always stayed consistently close to him and made sure every need of his was met.  And of course, they were also trying to read up on articles and books in their spare time when it came to infant care, but it all seemed too much.  Most of the time, they were reading that every child and every parent had their own journey, that there was no real perfect way to raise a child.</p><p>So they did their best, which worked.</p><p>It was hard at times, Joe knew that.  He would have days of fatigue when he barely did anything.  The months that came and went were tolling on Joe, yet Joe soldiered on.  He didn't mind waking up every few hours to feed Matteo or some of those moments of relentless crying that seemed like hours.  Andy and Nile were both helpful in those tougher moments, they could see the bags under Joe's eyes as he was feeding Matteo early in the morning or how Joe was a bit slower in their training sessions that would do to stay on par.  Both of the girls helped in caring for their self-proclaimed nephew, helping in changing him or taking him on walks when both Joe and Nicky needed a quick break or some alone time together.  </p><p>Nicky was just as involved in helping with Matteo, giving Joe much needed breaks and napping sessions when he could tell Joe was about to pass out while changing Matteo or giving him a bath.  He was also so gentle with Joe, telling him calmly to go rest and drink some tea while he finished with Matteo.  They both helped each other, but Joe was feeling it the most.  </p><p>Joe had times when he felt he wasn't doing a good job.  It was astonishing that someone like Joe, who fought in the Crusades and was relentless with his mercenary work and in his kill skill, would be brought down to his knees from second-guessing the care he gave to his infant son.  On one particular night, a 3-month-old Matteo was on the tail end of being sick with a cold but was slowly recovering.  Joe felt useless at first, not knowing what to do or how to care for him.  It broke Joe's heart to see Matteo in distress and with massive tears as he was riding out the cold.  And with Joe being sleep deprived because of Matteo not feeling well, he was on the brink of a meltdown.  </p><p>But Nicky came in the clutch, getting Matteo settled in his crib with a small humidifier working on overdrive in the nursery and elevating his head to clear out the mucus.  Joe watched from the nursery door as Nicky was so gentle with their son, using his soft voice as he was humming the Mamas and the Papas's <em>Dedicated To The One I Love</em>, the one song that Matteo apparently liked sung to him by his fathers as Matteo was falling asleep.  It made Joe beyond grateful that Nicky was active in his son's life, always ready for the tasks at hand.  </p><p>Nicky held Joe in his arms that night, stroking his spine with his fingers as Joe was unleashing all of his insecurities that he was feeling, how he was doubting his fathering skills, and not doing a good enough job with Matteo.  </p><p>"You are a wonderful father," Nicky muttered against Joe's curls, holding him protectively in his arms as Joe was silently crying into his chest, "That little boy in there loves you, we all can see it and feel it.  He has been blessed by your love for him, and you're doing an amazing job raising him, <em>Habibi</em>.  I'm right here to help carry your load, remember that.  <em>Sono qui, mi amor</em>," </p><hr/><p>Since then, it got a little bit better.  Joe knew his son was a good baby to handle, and once he had a good cadence in what to do throughout the day with Matteo and learned of his mannerisms, he could see the light.  At the 6 month mark, Matteo's true personality was shining through.  Joe and Nicky had a local doctor in town that they would take Matteo to for his checkups and to mark his growth.  He was at the ideal weight where he needed to be, his hair was growing out a bit more and had more waves than ringlets and curls, but he was stretching out like a weed.  </p><p>Matteo was a bright baby with loads of personality, loving to vocalize and shriek when he had the chance and was always trying to move around on his own.  There was anticipation in the air when Matteo would start crawling, which would mean a new situation for the four Immortals to deal with. </p><p>Joe and Nicky spoke to him in English and Italian as a start, discussing that later on when he was a bit older he would learn Arabic.  Matteo loved listening to his fathers talk to him and say his name, especially Nicky since his voice was always so deep and soothing to hear and to be entranced with.  Although he loved being close to both of his fathers, Matteo preferred to be held and snuggled by Joe.  Matteo felt that sense of warmth that Joe had and it was instantly Matteo's favorite way to keep warm.  He would respond to his name instantly, then was starting to roll on his stomach when he would play with his Aunt Nile on the living room floor every day in the afternoon.  </p><p>One afternoon while Andy and Nicky were out in town to get a few supplies to fix up the house and garden, Joe was prepping some of Matteo's dinner while Nile was showing Matteo how to roll on his tummy on the living room floor.  Joe had to snort in amusement as Nile was rolling over and over in front of Matteo, who was propped on his stomach on a blanket and was watching Nile in amazement and a little bit of shock.</p><p>"Come on, Matteo!  You can do it!  Like this, see?" Nile asked, a bit out of breath, as she did it again.  Matteo shrieked with laughter as Joe too was chucking from the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Don't pull a hamstring, Nile.  You have sword training with Andy tonight after dinner, remember?" Joe asked her as she groaned and went back on her stomach, staring at Matteo with her beautiful eyes and seeing him look back with intensity.  Matteo gurgled something to Nile, as if he was saying something important to her and Nile sighed with a tilt of her head.</p><p>"I know, kiddo.  Your dads won't get me out of training, and that's not nice, is it?" Nile asked him, almost business-like as Matteo giggled and broke out in a huge toothless grin, "But you're a cutie pie, that's for sure.  I can tell you're gonna be a heartbreaker when you're older.  With your dimples and curls, girls are gonna have to be pushed away with a stick."</p><p>"He will be a respectable gentleman, Nile," Joe reminded her as Nile picked up Matteo and walked him over to the high chair next to Joe, "I'll make sure he does not play with a woman's heart or use his appearance for approval or affection,"</p><p>"Oh sure, and you and Nicky fell in love with each other strictly because of your personalities," Nile said in sarcasm as she strapped Matteo into the high chair.  Joe glared at her, Nile then chuckling, "Please!  You know exactly what I mean, Joe.  The last one in a half years that I've been around you guys,  I've heard nothing but the heart-wrenching love proclamations you both spewed to each other, which have been gut-churning at times.  The way you talk about how your husband looks in the moonlight, how his smile is the sun in your life, and when you're in bed and he makes you—"</p><p>"NILE!" Joe silenced her in a shocked tone, Matteo instantly vocalizing in giggles since Joe almost yelled.  Nile slammed her mouth shut as Joe's eyes were wide in embarrassment, "Not in front of my son, please!"</p><p>"Oh so now you're sheepish about it," Nile groaned as Joe rolled his eyes and placed a small plate of mashed food for Matteo to eat on the tray, "This is the first time I have ever seen you like this!  it's kind of endearing!"</p><p>"Because Matteo is present and I don't want him to hear such things about his father!" Joe retorted back at her, just as the front doors were opening.  Nile grinned and leaned over to press a kiss against Joe's cheek.</p><p>"You know I mean well," Nile reminded him as Joe nodded his head and rolled his eyes playfully.  Nicky and Andy walked into view, both of them grinning as they were seeing Matteo dig his fingers into the food with glee and covering his face with the food.  Andy chuckled as Nicky leaned over to kiss Matteo's head before kissing Joe on the cheek.</p><p>"Were you two being tolerable while we were gone?" Andy asked as she walked into the living room and Nicky over into the kitchen.</p><p>"I embarrassed him in front of Matteo when I called him out for how he swoons for you," Nile said to Nicky as she walked over to where Andy was.  Nicky grinned widely with his arms crossed in front of him as he was looking at Joe.  Joe blushed and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p><p>"Is that so, <em>Habibi</em>?" Nicky asked him in a coy tone, making Joe grin as Nicky walked over to stand in front of him and give him an alluring gaze, "You swoon for me? I'm quite flattered,"</p><p>"How could I not swoon for you, my heart?  I have swooned and I still swoon for you, as if it was yesterday when I first fell in love with you," Joe answered back as he leaned in a bit to press a gentle kiss on Nicky's lips.  Nicky grinned through the kiss, and that small moment of bliss was interrupted with Matteo vocalizing from the high chair and Matteo's blanket being thrown at their faces to block them from view.</p><p>"Not in front of the kids!" Andy mildly scolded them from the couch. </p><p>"I'm not a kid, Andy!" Nile retorted in annoyance.</p><p>"You're a kid until you're 200 years old, Immortal rules." Andy countered back as Joe pulled away Matteo's blanket from the both of their heads with a cracked grin on his face.  </p><hr/><p>One afternoon, as Joe was sparing with Andy out in the backyard and Matteo was watching in Nicky's lap, Joe had a moment when he thought of Booker.  It came out of nowhere and it blindsided Joe, since the last time he thought about Booker wasn't particularly nice.  He was still heated with Booker and what he did to all of them, that small part of his heart that used to hold Booker was still open and exposed.  Although his heart was beyond full because of Matteo, that small sliver of emptiness was there thanks to Booker.</p><p>Joe then realized that he, in fact, was missing Booker.</p><p>"You're still angry with him?" Andy asked that night as they were sitting together in the backyard after Matteo was put to bed.  Nicky and Nile were catching up on a Netflix movie that Nile wanted Nicky to see, leaving Joe and Andy to talk on their own and outside to not disturb their movie.  Joe appreciated that Nicky and Nile were blossoming in their friendship together. </p><p>"I am," Joe answered, taking a small drink from his wine as Andy was nursing her beer bottle, "But…It's not as intense as it was before when it was fresh,"</p><p>"So it's dull?  Like it glazed over?" Andy asked, not understanding.  </p><p>"No, not like that," Joe answered, "When I used to think of Booker, back then right after it all happened in London, I was furious with him.  All I could think about was the betrayal and what he did to us, and it was hard to wrap my head around with all the anger festering inside of me," </p><p>"I get it," Andy hummed in agreement as Joe took another drink, "Trust me, I get it.  I felt it too with him, but mine was more…personal I guess,"</p><p>Joe gave her a weary look, seeing her drifting off in her own mind as she too was thinking of Booker.  He had almost two years down with his betrayal, another 98 years to go.  Joe had to wonder where Booker was in the world and if he was hiding out in the shadows or trying to get away from those inner demons he had. It made Joe wonder if Booker was still harboring that guilt of not being with his family, and it made his heart stutter a bit.</p><p>Andy and Booker were close, they relied on each other for support and for grief when Joe always relied on Nicky.  Joe thought back to when all four of them were in Merrick's clutches, all strapped to those stables and Booker stated about Nicky and Joe always had each other.  It wasn't that Joe was blind to that thought, he just never considered it as a factor to Booker and his depression.  Booker always felt alone, no matter how Joe considered him as a brother or joked with him plenty of times, Booker was still lost out at sea.</p><p>A small twinge of guilt nestled in Joe's heart from the thought.</p><p>"Do you miss him,  Andy?" Joe asked, looking at her intensely as Andy looked down at her beer bottle in her hand.  There was a pregnant pause, Andy looking stoic and serious as she sighed in defeat.</p><p>"More than I should," And murmured to Joe, who was quiet as Andy kept going, "What he did was shit, pure utter shit.  But that doesn't mean I stopped caring about him or wondering if he's okay.  I don't know Joe, I guess to me…he's still—</p><p>"Family," Joe finished for her, Andy looking over at him now as he leaned back in his chair and took in a long inhale, "That bastard is still part of our family.  I don't know why I'm going soft on the guy now when I know I should be infuriated with him.  I guess I'm getting too soft,"</p><p>"You're not getting soft," Andy reassured him, "You just had your priorities moved around,"</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Joe asked, confused from the notion.  Andy said nothing, but a soft smile was on her lips as she motioned with her head over to the direction of Matteo's bedroom window that was close by.  Joe looked, taking a moment to realize what she meant, before closing his eyes softly and Andy chuckling.</p><p>"Your main priority is asleep in that nursery, without a care or a worry in the world because both of his fathers are loving and good men," Andy explained as Joe looked back at her and seeing the soothing look on her face, "I think being a father didn't soften you, it just made your heart and soul a bit more….merciful I guess."</p><p>"You're probably right," Joe hummed in agreement.  His view on certain things in life did change because of Matteo and how Matteo became his main priority and objective in life.  It wasn't that he was cold-hearted before when it came to their line of work, but he also wasn't a huge push over before either.  That festering hate he had in his heart for Booker, that stab of betrayal and loss of trust, it used to be in a fierce rage.  Yet now, it was a simmer.</p><p>"And although you'll probably hate me for saying this to you," Andy kept going sitting up a bit in her chair as she was looking out in the distance at the still night behind their home, "Since Matteo is still young, and time is of the essence with this….maybe we can have Booker come and at least see him," </p><p>Joe cringed a bit, looking back at Nile and Nicky briefly to see them both grinning from whatever was happening in the movie.  </p><p>"I don't know, boss," Joe said in a grimace.</p><p>"Just think about it," Andy said to him in her soothing yet deep tone, "You're the father so it's your choice, you and Nicky can hash it out.  But Joe…I'm gonna pull the selfish card on you and say I'm not getting any younger," Joe flashed her a look to see her stare at him with her soft bright eyes, "And Matteo isn't either.  Before you know it that 6-month-old baby is going to be a full-fledged teenager before you can blink, and maybe having Booker at least meet him once would be so bad and he and see what you guys see in your son."</p><p>Joe knew she had a point.  Both Andy and Matteo were at the mercy of time, whereas the other Immortals weren't.  They had more time than they would ever want, but now it was limited to both his boss and now his child.  Maybe Booker did deserve to see Matteo, since Joe still had a heart for the guy.  But now he was petrified with the thought of introducing his Immortal brother to his mortal son.</p><p>"I'll think about it and talk it over with Nicky," Joe said to her, maybe that was a good enough answer for Andy to have.  Andy merely smiled and nodded her head.</p><p>"That's all I ask, and you should do it sooner than later.  If I know Booker, he's a sucker for little kids," Andy joked with him.  Joe had to smile, no matter how much he was trying not to.  Andy grinned as well, the mood between both of them was back to normal.  Joe had to give it some time and a good talk with Nicky before he could even consider having Booker come waltzing back in their lives.  That anger was still in there, Joe could feel it.  But he could also feel that sense of mercy for him, all because of his son.  </p><p>Either way, Joe had to weigh his options sooner than later.</p><hr/><p>Matteo was a speed crawler, and he gave all the Immortals a run for their money once the crawling began.</p><p>Joe would find half of his days chasing after a speed crawling Matteo at the 8-month mark, seeing him go from room to room to see where the other members of his family were.  He was always curious about his family members, having to be in the know.  Joe had to chuckle at how Matteo had no sense of fear in him, practically flying down the hallways on his hands and knees and cackling in laughter as he did so, thinking of this as a game while Joe chased after him.  </p><p>With the speediness and no sense of fear, Matteo would constantly bump into things and get small bruises here and there.  Joe was always frightened with every bump against a piece of furniture or when Matteo would trip over himself in a mad dash across the living room floor, scooping him up in his arms as the fat tears fell and the wails came.  It only took a few moments of Joe caressing his son and calming him that Matteo would be just fine. </p><p>Nile loved playing with Matteo, it was one of the better pass times for her when she wasn't training with Andy or learning a new language with Nicky or Joe.  Nile was still trying to be an Immortal in their group, but since they weren't going on recon missions together, she had needed breaks from time to time.  Andy needed a break from training Nile, her bones were worn down with her mortality and she too needed some rest.  So for Nile, playing with Matteo was a sense of normalcy that she needed with this new life for her.  </p><p>The other three Immortals could see how Nile would have low days, thinking back to her real family back in America.  She was declared Killed in Action by the Marines, and that heaviness was set on her heart to think that her mother and brother were going to go on with their lives without her.  She missed her family and her old life sometimes, and she would have moments of sadness.  Joe watched her one night when Nile was curled up in her bed, silently crying and holding her cross necklace tightly in her fingers.  </p><p>Joe felt bad for her, being thrown into all of this without having to give her a chance to breathe or pause.  Of course, she would find herself getting lost in her thoughts whenever she was in the middle of doing a task or having a moment of sadness that came out of nowhere.  Nicky and Andy too were feeling a bit bad for her, Nicky offering her some of the sweets he would bake and Andy offering to take her on trips with just the both of them to brighten her mood.</p><p>One main factor that helped her sadness and loneliness was Matteo.</p><p>Nile loved playing with Matteo, just to see him laugh at her when she would make a face or snuggle into her when she would walk with him outside in the park made her days and brightened her mood.  It was almost therapeutic for Nile to have Matteo around her, and maybe Matteo himself sensed her distress.  He loved his Aunt Nile, speed crawling away from her so she could catch him and blow raspberries on his belly or spoon-feed him during their family mealtimes.  </p><p>Nicky passed through the nursery one night to check on Matteo, seeing that Matteo was snuggled fast asleep against Nile's chest with Nile in the rocking chair by his crib.  Nile was fast asleep as well, resting her chin on the top of his head with her arms protectively around him and Matteo's fingers were curled into one of her braids like a safety blanket.  Nicky's heart melted from the sight, grabbing Joe quickly and quietly to see.  Joe ended up sketching a small pencil drawing of Nile and Matteo in that embrace together, seeing the sense of peace on Nile's face as she was holding their son close to her chest and her heart.</p><p>A change in the tides happened for Andy one afternoon while Joe was helping Andy fix a window that broke.  Nicky was inside with Nile and Matteo as Joe was helping replace a window, Andy holding one side and Joe holding the other.  They were doing just fine when they got the old window out of the frame was about to place it on the group when Andy yelped.  Joe looked, holding the gases still and he saw red along the top of her fingers.</p><p><br/>She sliced her hand</p><p><br/>"Shit, Andy!" Joe said in freight as he placed the window down carefully before he rushed over and saw a massive slide in her palm.  Andy looked a bit in pain as Joe grabbed her hand carefully.  Blood was coming out of her wound slowly, which made Joe panic.</p><p>"NILE!  NICKY!" Joe bellowed as Andy was staying quiet and looking down at her hand.  Joe was thinking of the worst, worry that she was going to get some kind of injection, or they would have to go to a doctor when Andy hated doctors.  It was making his mind race faster and faster.  Ever since they found out Andy was mortal, they were trying to be careful around her and make sure she rarely got hurt.  Andy was bothered, since she felt like she was placed in a plastic bubble, and it was making her get agitated at him.  Yet she went along with it all of it, for the sake of making Joe, Nicky, and Nile feel better.  So this incident was no exception. </p><p>"Joe…" Andy said his name in a small tone, Joe looking up at her and seeing her stare at her hand with a look of shock.  Joe looked too, seeing what Andy was seeing as well when the back doors flew open and two sets of feet were rushing over.</p><p>"What happened?" Nile asked in a huff, but both Joe and Andy were looking at her hand.  Right in front of their eyes, her wound was getting smaller and smaller by the second.  Perhaps this was a trick of the mind or a tease of sorts.  But it was real, and as Nicky and Nile were watching too when the open wound that was there moment beforehand was now gone.  All of their eyes were large and in mere shock as they all finally looked at Andy.  She said nothing, but the look on her face said it all.</p><p>She was Immortal again.</p><p>Joe was thankful that the old window glass was on the ground since the three other Immortals rushed into Andy and hugged her tightly.  It was surreal to be celebrating something like this, but it felt like Andy's time was once again slowing down by a mere miracle.  This life of Immortality was never consistent or normal, and Andy has seen all of it.  The good and the bad, Andy as a witness to it.  When she was a mortal Andy thought she was down on her luck, it seemed that luck was back on her side.  </p><p>"Does this mean you all can stop treating me like a fucking flower?" Andy asked with a grin as she was wiping one or two stray tears from her eyes when they all pulled away from one another.  Nile snorted.</p><p>"Not a chance, boss," She replied making Andy grin widely. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1 Year Later</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nicky's POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>"How's Matteo doing?"</p><p>"He's fine, Joe.  He's in his playpen and I'm getting his lunch ready," Nicky was on the phone in the kitchen, looking over at the playpen and seeing their son currently busy playing with some of the wooden blocks he got for Christmas from Andy.  Matteo was babbling to himself, using a mixture of English and some Italian that he was learning with his short curls bouncing with every bob of his head.  Soft music from the radio was playing in the living room to give Matteo something to listen to.</p><p>Currently, Joe and Andy were out on a smaller recon mission in Paris but they were making their way back home.  Nile was doing some solo work on her laptop in her room, checking some files that were sent from Copley for future recon missions.  She found a few good leads that were sent to them, and one of them that was promising to consider that was out in Canada.</p><p>When Matteo turned 1, Copley brought up the notion of going on smaller recon missions that didn't need all four of them but perhaps one or two.  Of course, they all wanted to take some time to think about it, considering Matteo was a big factor.  It was risky, not to mention dangerous if things went wrong.</p><p>But they all decided that they would be careful in the jobs they would take.  They established rules and guidelines as a family to go by, afterwhich thuey told them to Copley.  The first rule was that Nicky or Joe would take turns staying with Matteo at home so that one father would be with him always while the other was on the job.  Secondly, they had to take jobs that weren't going to be deadly or lethal if there were only two of them.  If they took on a dangerous recon mission or job, three Immortals were needed. </p><p>"How did the recon go?" Nicky asked over the phone while he was prepping the pasta in the skillet.  He could still hear Matteo faintly in the background playing with the blocks.</p><p>"It all went perfectly, <em>Habibi</em>.  Andy took care of a lot of it actually, I was a bit surprised with how fast it all went since I thought it was going to take a bit longer," Joe answered on the phone, Nicky grinned as he turned off the stove and moved the pot of pasta to the side on the stove as he went to wash his hands.</p><p>"How much longer will you be on the road until you're home?" Nicky asked as he turned on the tap and got soap on his hands while he propped his phone against his shoulder to lather his hands.</p><p>"We're about 2 minutes out.  I love you," Joe said to him with his sweet tone, making Nicky grin.</p><p>"Love you too, my heart," Nicky replied as he turned off the sink and hung up the phone.  He was about to dry his hands when he saw something in the reflection of the window move.  It was almost like a shadow, something that moved fast enough for Nicky to see and almost feel his stomach drop.  </p><p>Someone was outside the house.</p><p>He reached underneath the sink and grabbed the pistol that was hiding there, loaded and ready.  There were a scatter of pistols and guns hidden around the house, clearly out of Matteo's reach but only the four Immortals knew where to find them and how many there were.  it was a feeling a safety mostly, even though they knew they could defend themselves easily with their bare hands.  </p><p>Cocking the pistol, he had it out and ready as he was then moving and making his way over to where Matteo was. The last thing he wanted to do was put his son in danger, and that sickening feeling that an intruder was nearby made his skin crawl.  </p><p>But what got him beyond worried, was not hearing Matteo at all.</p><p>Nicky moved quickly into the living room, gun drawn and out in front of him instantly as he skidded to a halt in front of Matteo's play pin.  Matteo was propped up on his feet, hands on the top of the plastic fencing as he was facing away from Nicky and over to the intruder that stood right in front of him. But when Nicky saw who it was, his blood was beyond cold and his eyes were wide.  His body went still like a statue and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.</p><p>He finally found his voice.</p><p>"Quynh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quynh's reunion is happening! Also, Booker might show up in the next chapter...we'll have to see!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this story so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nicky's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>At First, Nicky thought he was looking at a ghost</p><p> </p><p>Quynh was a mere statue as she stood in front of both Nicky and Matteo.Nicky's eyes were wide from seeing the long lost Immortal standing right in front of Matteo, who was watching her with his own set of careful eyes.The mood in the room was dire, almost sickening, as Nicky kept his weapon pointed right at the ancient Immortal and was not letting his eyes off of her. </p><p> </p><p>Quynh was looking down at Matteo, her eyes looking soft as she peered at the 1-year-old toddler.Something stirred in Nicky as he saw that look before with her when they were in battle, how she would seemingly play coy just to kill mere seconds later with a wrist twist.Nicky has seen her first hand in battle, he has seen how deadly she could be and how she could fend for herself.So it was no wonder Nicky had a pistol drawn at her.</p><p> </p><p>From what he knew of her, she was loyal to the Immortals when they would travel together and help fight in battles.But now it was different: She was gone all this time and was trapped at the bottom of the ocean for decades, if not centuries.Nicky knew they all spent at least a few decades trying to find her, combing the ocean and looking all around the world for some trace of her.It broke Andy's heart when they couldn't find her and finally made the choice to move on.It was a hard choice, joe and Nicky felt it.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky had plenty of questions.Who knows what would have happened to her psyche at this point?How did she get out of her water prison?How did she find their house here in Switzerland?Most Importantly, what were the others going to do when they found out she was there?</p><p> </p><p>All he could think about was his son, who was still in his playpen but was mere feet away from Quynh.He saw no weapon on her person, but that didn't mean she wasn't hiding anything.Quynh was wearing a black peacoat and heels, her long straight hair was down her back and her eyes were still a gorgeous as they were dealt.She was wearing light make up with deep red lipstick and a light blush.She looked just as same when Nicky saw her last, all those centuries ago before Andy and Quynh went off together on their adventure as a duo. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ciao</em>, <em>Nicolò</em>," Quynh said to him calmly, her Italian was precise and articulate as she was staring at Nicky.He said nothing for a moment, keeping both hands on his weapon and was aiming right at her between the eyes.Nicky knew he had to be calm in front of Matteo and had to make sure he was going to stay a step in front of her.Quynh was still staring at him, keeping still in her spot as Nicky kept his grip.</p><p> </p><p>"You're alive," Nicky said calmly to her, seeing a small smile on her lips from the comment.</p><p> </p><p>"You seemed surprised," Quynh replied in English, "I would be too, I must be a ghost to all of you since it's been far too long since we've all been together.I thought of our reunion would be much sooner, under different circumstances.Although, I was looking forward to seeing Andromache in person,"</p><p> </p><p>"She'll be here soon," Nicky replied in his leveled tone.Quynh nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I was looking forward to seeing Sebastian, after seeing him in my dreams all this time and seeing the torment he's been through," Quynh said to Nicky, whom as still quiet and kept his trained eyes on her as he took a small step over to the playpen.Quynh was smirking from the mention of Booker, "Although I later found out why he's on his own, such a shame."</p><p> </p><p>It was almost a dagger to the side in how she brought up Booker, reminding Nicky that she was a snake with not just with her physical speed but with her verbal bite and tongue.She knew how to fight with both her hands and words, which made her all the more dangerous as Nicky was staying quiet for the sake of his son who was still in the room. </p><p> </p><p>"What about Yusuf?" Quynh asked, her eyebrow raised slightly as Nicky gripped his weapon a bit tighter when she mentioned his husband, "I miss my dear friend.I'm assuming he is treating you well,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yusuf is just fine" Nicky nearly wanted to growl as he heard a door behind him open slightly and the sound of a gun being handled.He stood a small step over to the left, knowing full well who it was and keeping his eyes and attention on Quynh.She was finally looking over to see who it was, a small flicker of a grin on her face as Nicky wasn't going to allow her to strike or attack. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you must be the new Immortal," Quynh said towards the steps that were coming over to them slowly and carefully, in a trained rhythm and cadence, "Nile, is it?I've seen you in my dreams.I hope I wasn't too much trouble for you when you dreamt of me.And I must say….I expected a more subtle reunion,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm more concerned that you're too damn close to my nephew," Nile said to her now as Nicky could feel how she was behind him to the left, flanking him.Matteo was babbling now in front of Quynh, making Quynh look down at him with a small twinge of curiosity in her eyes.Matteo was still watching her, but Nicky was feeling a bit more danger in the air and being a bit uncomfortable with how close she was to him. </p><p> </p><p>"So he's yours?" Quynh asked, once again being coy as she pointed a hand over to Matteo.Nile cocked her gun instantly, Matteo turning around to the sound and seeing his father and Aunt aiming their guns at the stranger.Matteo looked uneasy then, almost on the verge of tears as he was reaching out his hand to Nicky in earnest and the other kept holding him up on the railing.Nicky was still looking at Quynh to see if she was going to retaliate. </p><p> </p><p>"Nile," Nicky spoke to Nile behind him since he felt like this could go south real quick.He took another step over to his son with his gun still out, knowing Nile was going to stay right behind him with her gun out at the ready.Nicky then carefully placed his pistol down at his side, reached into the playpen, and grabbing Matteo with one arm while remaining in eye contact with Quynh. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was back up again and holding Matteo close to his chest, Nile instantly walked over to stand slightly in front of Nicky and his son as she was in Marine mode, eyes drilling into Quynh and her gun pointed.Nicky still had one hand on his pistol with a finger on the trigger, but it was against his leg and pointed down since it would be drastic for him to shoot a gun while holding his 1-year-old child. </p><p> </p><p>As Quynh was watching all of this unfold in front of her, Nicky could read it all on her face while he retrieved his son and Nile shielded them both with her body.It was slowly coming over her and it was making her realizing the situation at hand.The tension in the room and Quynh shoulders was slowing coming down and simmering away.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm not here to harm any of you, Nicolò," Quynh said to him as Nile was still placing a barrier between Nicky and Quynh.Nicky could feel Matteo snuggling into him, grabbing his shirt tightly and his arm went around him some more in a secure fashion, "That might not have been the right way to do this, how I came in.If you feel that's why I'm here, you're wrong.I came to find you all again and talk.I might have came at a delicate and uneasy time,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's an understatement," Nile said in a low manner, Nicky saying nothing since he knew Nile wasn't going to relent or back down unless she knew it was a safe space. Quynh could sense it too, a small smirk on her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a soldier," Quynh said in a sigh to Nile, "You're intentions are good, Nile.But trust me, little one, I caused enough bloodshed that could cover this earth than you could ever shed yourself. However, I'm not going to do anything to you,"</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a car pulling up to the house now made Nicky panic a little bit, knowing it was Joe and Andy.He placed the safety on his pistol and lowered it onto the nightstand that was right next to them before he placed his hand on Nile's arm and gave it one squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"If you value seeing Andromache and having a decent reunion with her, Quynh," Nicky said her name calmly as the car doors were opening and closing outside, "I suggest we all take a breath and you take a small step back.For my sake, please,"</p><p> </p><p>Quynh looked at him as footsteps were heard coming up the gravel pathway to the house.They only had seconds before Andy and Joe were going to come into the house and see the situation at hand.Nicky didn't want a fight to break out, and he could only imagine what the scene would look like for Joe when he would walk in.Seeing a long lost Immortal they thought they lost so long ago across from two of their family members.And since Matteo was in Nicky's arms, that would make Joe go into a tirade within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Quynh could see that Nicky meant business and she nodded her head, taking set back and putting more space between them.It was a sure sign that she wasn't going to do anything as Nicky tapped Nile's arm while Matteo was feeling a bit uneasy. </p><p> </p><p>"She's fine, Nile," Nicky said to Nile in a low tone. Nile nodded her head, still keeping her eyes on Quynh as her gun was lowered and at her side, finger on the trigger.It was perfecting timing with the front door opening, all three of them looking over to see both Andy and Joe walking in through the front door.Instantly, like a flip of a coin, they both stopped in their tracks. </p><p> </p><p>From their view, they couldn't see Quynh because of how she was hidden behind the wall that was on the side. They could only see Nile standing in a defensive position and holding a gun,Nicky who was holding Matteo in a protective manner behind Nile, which was a red flag for them. Andy reached back behind her to grab the gun that was tucked in her jeans, Joe doing the same as he was zoning in on Nicky and Matteo.Matteo saw Joe, instantly reaching over to him as he was clenching and unclenching his fists and whining for his father. </p><p> </p><p>"Nicolò?!" Joe called out next to Andy, sounding level but with a pinch of panic, "<em>Stai bene</em>?!"</p><p> </p><p>"We're okay, Joe," Nicky said back to him calmly as both Joe and Andy were approaching them and going into the living room, guns at the ready.Finally, they both saw Quynh once she was in view, and Nicky could have sworn he saw both Joe and Andy's face going beyond blank.Joe was beyond shocked to see her, seeing a ghost from so long ago as he lost his breath.</p><p> </p><p>But Andy….Andy was sincerely lost and looked directly at Quynh with such sadness and affection.</p><p> </p><p>Quynh was shocked to see her as well, her face light up in the room as she was locking eyes with Andy.Before Nicky could even think twice, Andy's gun fell to the ground and her feet were carrying her over to Quynh, engulfing her with wrapped arms and a pained sob on her lips. Joe was frozen at the sight, seeing Quynh and Andy embracing each other so intensely it made him falter a step as he watched.What snapped him out of it was Matteo babbling at him loudly from Nicky's arms to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Joe hustled over to Matteo and Nicky as he put his gun away, grabbing Matteo and holding him close to feel Matteo snuggle into him.Joe sighed in relief, reaching out to Nicky and pressed a kiss against his forehead as Nicky wrapped his arm around Joe's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"You both are okay," Joe said in a content sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"We're fine, my heart," Nicky reassured him as he rubbed Joe's side soothingly.Joe nodded as he could see Nile looking away from Andy and Quynh and back at him, a flushed look on her face.Something in the way she was standing, the gun still in her hand and her face going pale, showing Joe that she was about to hyperventilate. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Nicky…" Nile said in a breath, Nicky shaking his head instantly and giving her a reassuring hug as Joe was keeping his son close to him while watching Andy and Quynh whispering to each other with tears in their eyes and their fingers tangling in each other's hairs.It was surreal to see Quynh in their home in Switzerland, alive and well.The last time he saw her was so long ago, and since then Quynh was nothing but a memory.Until now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Nile," Nicky reassured her as he rubbed her arms and saw her looking a bit petrified, "You were fine,"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know if she was going to do something," Nile admitted to him in a stammer, Nicky shaking his head as Joe looked over at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"You were trying to protect Matteo and me.That's more than enough, Nile," Nicky reminded her as Joe was giving her a loving look.Joe leaned over to kiss the side of her head since he was still holding Matteo, seeing her give him a small smile, "How about the three of us go to our bedroom and give the two of them some time, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Nile nodded her head, looking over at Quynh and Andy one more time and seeing that they weren't separating from each other.As blissful and crazy as this moment one, Joe wanted them to have space.So the three of them were silently walking away from the living room, going over to Joe and Nicky’s bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the bedroom door closed, Joe was sighing out from holding his breath for far too long.He was still having his mind being juggled around from seeing Quynh in their home, seeing her face, and how she looked almost the same as she did when he saw him last. Nicky helped guide Nile to sit on the bed, seeing her hold her head in her hands and taking a few long breaths.Joe watched in uncertainty as Nicky was rubbing her back to help in her anxiety that was seeping through.</p><p> </p><p>"Deep breaths, Nile," Nicky said to her over and over in a soothing tone.Joe was feeling Matteo squirm in his hold, having Joe press one more kiss against Matteo's curls as he placed his son on the bed before he sat down next to Matteo.He too had to calm himself down from those few seconds of craziness and chaos.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright?" Nicky asked Nile as she was finally calming herself down enough to taking even breaths and being centered.Nile nodded her head to show that she was alright, leaning back a bit on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why I went back into my old Marine….habit I guess.I only thought about Matteo and what she could have done to him," Nile said in a stammer, her knee starting to bounce up and down rapidly as she was looking at her closed hands that were nestled between her knees, "I don't know what she's like, not like you guys do,"</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't seen here for hundreds of years, Nile.We don't know her like we used to, I promise you.Also, you acted out of instinct," Joe reminded her from his spot behind her on the bed, "You can't undo all you learned from the Marines so quickly."</p><p> </p><p>Nile nodded her head, knowing that what he said was true.Joe gave Nicky a quick look, seeing that he too was feeling as though Nile needed some kind of distraction that would take her mind off of what just happened.Matteo crawled back into his lap, bumping his head against Joe's chest playfully as Joe chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go for a walk," Joe suggested, both Nicky and Nile looking over at him, "Some fresh air will do us some good, and by the time we do our walk, it'll be settled with the both of them,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky grabbed their coats as Joe got Matteo into his jacket from the nursery, the three of them sneaking out through the backdoor into the open air as they could hear Andy and Quynh talking in Andy's room.It was a cooler day to go out, the four of them together side by side as they strolled on a familiar path that they would always take together.Joe and Nicky talked to Nile in more detail about Quynh and what she was like since she only got a snippet of who she was from her dreams and what she was told about her fate.</p><p> </p><p>It was surreal, having one of the oldest Immortals in their lives not being under the same roof as the youngest Immortal.But Nile was more than willing to listen to Joe and Nicky talk to her about Quynh, hearing some of the stories that they on how she took out an entire battalion while hiding in the shadows, or how she could move in the dead of night without being detected once by even the highly trained soldiers.For as long as they were with Quynh during that time when she was in their group, the boys still didn't know all of Quynh.</p><p> </p><p>The only one who did was Andy.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived back at the house, the tension that was in the air was no longer evident.It was calm again when they approached the backyard, seeing Andy and Quynh come out from inside the house.They were hand in hand, looking at the three of them as they approached at a slow pace.That small sense of fear was longer there since they could see Andy was there with Quynh. But they did stop a few feet away for a small moment, almost like a stand of between the two groups as Andy cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"We talked together about what happened," Andy explained to the three of them as she was holding Quynh's hand in a death grip. Quynh said nothing but gave a small smile as it was her turn to speak up.She looked over at Nicky and Nile, both of them were given her neutral looks whereas Quynh looked a bit more apologetic in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for coming in unannounced and acting like that to you," Quynh apologized, "I wasn't thinking on how that could have been disastrous, please forgive me,"</p><p> </p><p>Nile took in a long breath, Nicky looking over at her and see her give Quynh a gentle smile.Joe looked too as he was rearranging his hold on Matteo, noticing how Nile finally left their small group to walk over and give Quynh a gentle and semi-awkward hug.Quynh hugged back, a bit baffled that she was getting a hug from Nile.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for aiming a gun at you," Nile apologized to her, but Quynh shook her head and shrugged it off.Nicky then walked over to engulf Quynh in one of his famous hugs.Quynh sighed in concern, Joe hearing the both of them talk low together in Italian and they both had smiles on each other's faces.Quynh gently bumped her head with Nicky's in a friendly manner before she finally looked at Joe and Matteo, her face looking a bit more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Joe looked down at his son, seeing Matteo look over at Quynh with inquisitive eyes but still staying close to Joe.Joe never had to worry about his own life being in danger from Quynh, only for the people in her way.But with Matteo, it was different.This was his son, and he was already protective of him when it came to something new or a stranger being close to him.Quynh was no stranger though, yet the threat was almost simmering under his skin as he slowly walked over to Quynh and rubbed Matteo's arm with his fingers to ease his sons' worry. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Yusuf," Quynh said his old name, Joe gave her a soft smile as he nodded his head at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Quynh," He replied, then looking down at his son to make sure he was still doing alright.Although he was holding onto Joe's jacket securely, he seemed okay from looking at Quynh with a pondering gaze as Quynh looked at him in wonder and intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my son," Joe said to her with a hide to pride in his voice, Quynh developing a rather gentle smile as Matteo cocked his head at her, "Quynh, I'd like you to meet Matteo."</p><p> </p><p>Quynh said nothing at first, but Joe could see some lightness coming onto her face as she was staring at the boy. Matteo then reached his chubby hand out at her, moving his fingers as he was attempting to touch her hand.Quynh looked confused at first, looking at Joe and seeing him cock a grin and nod his head to give her permission.Quynh then reached her hand out, her slender and yet deadly fingers were touching him and instantly Matteo giggled.</p><p> </p><p>A massive grin was on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"He likes you," Joe said with fondness as Matteo pressed his entire hand into her palm, Quynh was still in amazement at the little boy trying to be acquainted with her.Finally, Quynh looked up at Joe and beamed at him, showing him one of those smiles that Quynh always had that would light up an entire room. </p><p> </p><p>She moved to hug him from the side, Joe hugging her back and that small fear that he had within him was out the window.it was a good feeling to have her back in their lives.There were so many questions to ask her, so many things he wanted to say and wanted to hear from her in return.But at this moment hugging his old comrades whom he missed without realizing it, was all he needed. </p><p> </p><p>Quynh had returned, a good sign of a new chapter for them all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Joe’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Quynh told them everything that happened since she escaped from the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>For her, being in this new reality was beyond hard for her to comprehend when she got her feet back on solid ground.Everything to her was brand new, and the constant dying and reviving herself over and over, and it took a rather large toll on her. It was all she knew for that time, messing with her psyche and deeply scrambling her brain in what she could do next after her escape. </p><p> </p><p>All she thought about on the ocean floor was how she was trapped not just in that coffin they locked her in, but within her own mind.It was heartbreaking for the others to hear as they sat together in the living room and listened to her tell her story, that sense of dread that she had and deadly with for so long was almost coming over to them as well, yet Quynh was composed while she spoke of her torment of dying over and over.</p><p> </p><p>"I was in a dark place for some time after I left the coffin to rot," Quynh explained, "I was so angry with all that happened and what I went through that I inexplicably was angry with you all leaving me there to die," </p><p> </p><p>Andy covered both of her hands in Quynh's hand, having a look of pure dead on her face as Quynh was remaining collected as she went on, "But I realized that it wasn't all your faults.I had to re-route that hate that I had towards all of you towards something else,"It was nice and reassuring for Joe to hear how Quynh was trying to get back to a normal state of mind, after so many years of experiencing death and loneliness. </p><p> </p><p>Joe then explained the situation with Matteo, having Quynh be beyond shocked by what happened.Joe didn't leave anything out since he felt like she needed to know all the details, and throughout the whole explanation, Quynh was watching him with undivided attention.It sounded surreal when Joe said it aloud, almost fictional, but it was also therapeutic to get it off his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Finally,after both Joe and Quynh talked and they call caught up with one another, Quynh looked a bit grim when she brought up one more topic to discuss.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw Sebastian some time ago," Quynh explained to them all, her voice was a bit low as the rest of the group perked up a bit from the mention of Booker.At this point, Joe was more neutral about his feelings about the exiled Immortal and was struggling with the thought of seeing him again before the 100 years was up.Of course, it was only two years and the doubt was kicking in.</p><p> </p><p>"How was he?" Nile asked to ask, sounding hopeful in her voice.Joe at this point was pacing behind the couch as the others were sitting together, Joe's mind was racing with thoughts of Booker and his whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>"Very broken," Quynh replied, Joe's pacing was stopped abruptly as he looked over at Quynh.Her face showed a bit of sadness and remorse from bringing it him up.The rest of the group looked sad too, especially Nile.She looked like her heart was broken from the news.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, when I found him in Paris, I was still harboring some vengeance and anger.But from being with him for that short amount of time, meeting him for the first time, I saw nothing but….regret on his face and how he spoke," Quynh explained calmly and in truth, "He told me all that happened in that lab with that Merrick man and how he betrayed you all.And….although I was not there for any of this to happen and I should have no say…he seems broken and remorseful for his actions,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a complicated situation, Quynh," Nicky tried to reason with her while he sat on the floor against the couch, Matteo was sitting up in front of Nicky as Nicky was holding one of his toys for Matteo to play with, "We understand that he knows what he did was wrong, but…"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Nicolò," Quynh hummed in agreement with him, "As I said, I wasn't there.But…even the most tormented soul can find some kind of forgiveness,"</p><p> </p><p>No one said a word but merely looked at each other.Quynh had a point, and although it was hard to swallow and digest, they knew it was true.It wasn't the same with Merrick or Kozak, who made those choices and were purposefully guilty with their actions.Booker's actions were something else, and they were laced with the guilt that he felt like he had no other choice in what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"That was the last time you saw him?" Andy asked, her voice too seemed low and trying to stay in control.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Quynh replied, "Although I only interacted with him that one time, I watched him from afar as he went on with his life.I felt a need to keep an eye on him only from a distance since I too dreamt of him and saw what he went through,"</p><p> </p><p>"You were trying to protect him," Joe stated, Quynh nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>"He's an Immortal like me.If I had learned anything from being alone within that Iron Maiden for so long, it's that We should never have to travel this world on our own," Quynh ended, all of the group breathing out an unsteady breath as she looked over at Andy now with a hint of concern in her eyes, "Perhaps we should reach out to him,"</p><p> </p><p>Andy paused, giving Joe a knowing look since they already talked about it beforehand with just the two of them.The others were looking over at Joe as well, who was taking a moment before he walked over to where Nicky was with Matteo.Matteo was busy playing with a stuffed animal that he got from Nile, specifically a stuffed elephant.Joe knelt and Matteo looked up at him with a cheeky grin, babbling to him and showing him the elephant.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to wait at first to bring Booker back because of Matteo," Joe explained, the others listening and watching him as he took Matteo's toy and held it in his fingers, Matteo hoisting himself up on his feet by grabbing Nicky's knee.He wasn't walking yet but knew how to stand with a little bit of support.He reached out to Joe with grabby fingers, Joe grinning at him and hoisting him into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Joe still had nightmares sometimes about his time under Merrick's monstrosity and control.He would still see in his mind how a knife would be carved in Nicky's body, or even seeing his own organs being pulled out from his stomach thanks to Kozak.It was still there and buzzing under his skin, not as much as before but it was still evident.Even in the past when he dealt with scientists that had the same motive, it was more personal and brutal because Booker made it so. </p><p> </p><p>Yet now, having his son in his life and enjoying those small moments of peace with both Matteo and Nicky, Joe's rage went from a fiery blaze to a simmer.Andy mentioned mercy at one time when they discussed this before, and now Quynh was speaking of forgiveness.Was this a sign of Joe letting him back in?</p><p> </p><p>"Although, given the circumstances…maybe we can have Booker come back sooner than later," Joe said aloud, mostly to himself as Matteo was grabbing his nose and necklace.Joe couldn't help but melt with his son in his arms, and the others looked a bit shocked by how calm he was about it. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, Joe?" Nicky asked next to him.Joe, with one arm around Matteo, placed his other hand on Nicky's kneecap and was rubbing it soothingly as he silently nodded his head.Andy and Quynh gave each other a look as Nile looked a bit relieved from hearing the news. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll find him when you're ready, Joe," Andy reassured him as Nicky laced their fingers together to press a kiss against Joe's hand, "Whenever you're ready, we'll bring him back,"</p><p> </p><p>"Your pace," Nile hummed in agreement.Quynh gave him a small nod and smile, showing that she was fine with this decision and Nicky grinned at him from his spot next to him.Lastly, he looked with Matteo who was giggled at Joe while Joe handed him his stuffed toy back.Joe had to be the one who was going to be the decision to bring him back, which scared him since Andy was their leader.Yet, it laid on Joe because of what he wanted for Matteo. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps this would be the right choice for the sake of not just his son but for the rest of them, even for Booker.Joe did want to talk to him, really talk to him, and maybe find out in more detail what lead to Booker making such a damaging choice.If that he was hearing from Quynh was true, along with what he saw throughout the years with Booker in his company, then he was hoping that the brokenness that Booker was harboring would be fixable, or manageable.</p><p> </p><p>Joe wanted to fix it for Booker.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Andy and Quynh decided to go off on their own for a while to reconnect with each other, which the other three Immortals thought was the perfect thing.Andy and Quynh have been separated for centuries, and needing some time together in traveling and going off on adventures seemed like the perfect remedy for them to rekindle their relationship with one another.They didn't know how long they were going to be gone, whether it was going to be a few months or a few years, but it wasn't going to be a fast break for them.Andy did reassure them that she will come back with Quynh soon enough to see Matteo while he was still young, which was fine with Joe.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was thrilled to see them both be around each other, Andy even seemed lighter in her face and her overall personality because of Quynh being back in her life.So the remaining three Immortals were watching from the driveway as Andy and Quynh loaded up a small pick up truck that they were going to use.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll write to you three and let you know how things are and where we'll be going," Andy explained to Joe as they hugged, Quynh saying goodbye to Nile and Nicky as Andy pulled away and looked down at a grinningMatteo.She leaned over to tickle his sides, Matteo squealing in delight as Andy pressed a kiss into his baby curls.</p><p> </p><p>"You better let me know how this little one is doing," Andy said to Joe as she leaned back up and gave Joe a kind stare, "You're doing great with him, by the way.Keep doing what you're doing, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded his head as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.Joe, Nicky, Nile, and Matteo watched from the edge of the driveway as the truck was rolling down the street, seeing Andy wave with her hand out the window.Although it would be hard without Andy with them, the three of them were glad that Andy and Quynh were back together again and were going to have the entire world to travel in.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>1 Month Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>When Matteo was starting to walk on his own, Joe and Nicky could tell that he was going to be beyond active in his walking.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo loved roaming everywhere in the house, which made the three Immortals baby proof things all the more.He was more curious as to what he could get his hands on, finding it to be a game when he could sneak something away from his fathers and his aunt without them knowing or seeing.It has happened plenty of times, surprising Joe as he would see Matteo holding one of the remotes from the TV without Joe realizing it was gone, or one of Nicky's books while Nicky was away for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>At one time he took Nile's iPod, Joe chucking as he retrieved it from Matteo's grasp while Matteo was playing with it in the nursery. </p><p> </p><p>"You have sticky fingers, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe said in a hum, "Hopefully you don't grow up to be a thief,"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo laughed in glee.</p><p> </p><p>The second milestone that came was Matteo talking, fully talking with words and all.Of course, he wasn't using complete sentences since he was barely a year old, but words were flying out of his mouth at a rapid pace, both in English and Italian.His mostly resorted to English, mimicking Nile when she would point things out on their daily walks, or repeating Nicky as Nicky would cook and Matteo would be strapped in the high chair, watching with wide eyes.But it was with Joe that Matteo one afternoon that made Joe cry.</p><p> </p><p>They've been practicing with Matteo how to say Papa to Nicky and Baba to Joe.It was on the tip of his tongue, and even when they were about to hear him say it, he never did.He would say everything else, but not Papa or Baba.Nile told Joe that it'll come on its own since she knew of her youngest niece taking her sweet time in saying mamma to her second cousin.Matteo knew that they were his dads, but Joe only wished for him to say it and hear his voice. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> Waiting for it was the hardest thing for Joe to do.</span></p><p> </p><p>Joe was in the living room on a massive blanket with Matteo and some of his toys set up for him, Nicky sprawled up on the couch with one of his books, and Nile was out on a 4-mile run.It was a cold afternoon, no more snow was going to come but some of the snow was still sticking on the ground.Even though it was a nice day, it was far too cold and brisk for Joe to take Matteo out, so he decided to keep him inside for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Matteo was going to and fro with his toys, almost on a mission to move his toys from one side of the blanket to the other.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  Soft music was playing on the radio to set the mood while Matteo was hard at work organizing his toys and possessions.  J</span>oe was amused to see his son keeping himself busy, sitting against the couch and near Nicky's head as Nicky flipped another page in his book, leisurely reading and was clearly concentrating on his book.Matteo even grabbed one of his children's books and walked it over to Joe, handing it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe thanked him in his sweet voice, using his pet name that Nicky and Joe would use on Matteo all the time.</p><p> </p><p>"Baba!" Matteo said in a hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky's book fell out from his hands and onto the hardwood floor as Joe's eyes went big.It happened so fast that Joe thought he was hearing things, that Matteo didn't even say it at all.Matteo was looking at him with his big smile, his teeth showing and his eyes twinkling as Joe looked beyond shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he just say…" Nicky started as Joe sat up a bit and looked at his son dead in the eyes.Matteo giggled and clapped his hands in joy from making his fathers react in such a manner.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it again, <em>Piccolo</em>!" Joe said in urgency and in shock as he scooted a bit closer to Matteo and pointed to himself, "Say Baba, please say Baba!"</p><p> </p><p>"Baba!Baba Baba!" Matteo said his name in his high pitched tone, Joe laughing and Nicky sitting up on the couch with joy on his face.Joe scooped Matteo into his arms and snuggled him close, peppering him with kisses all over his face and hair as Matteo shrieked in laughter.Joe was feeling a sudden burst of joy and love from hearing his son call him Baba.He wanted to dance for joy, he wanted to jump up and down, and mostly, he wanted to cry. </p><p> </p><p>He did actually cry, tears were falling on Matteo's head as Matteo pulled away and saw Joe crying.Nicky wasn't crying, but he was just as emotional behind Joe at the sight as Matteo threw up his hands to frame his father's face.Joe could see how Matteo looked concerned, staring intensely with his bright eyes in Joe's watery ones. </p><p> </p><p>"Baba?" Matteo said his name in a low tone, sounding worried.Joe chuckled through his wet tears, shaking his head and kissing his son's head as he wiped the tears on his face away.He could see Matteo was wondering why he was crying, almost being concerned himself, and yet he could never understand how much love was intensified within Joe for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Happy tears, Matteo.The happiest of tears, from you just saying my name," Joe said to him as he held him close, "You're right, <em>Piccolo</em>.I am your Baba, I'll always be your Baba…"</p><p> </p><p>His heart was bigger at that moment, so much bigger as he was crying from hearing his son say his name.For over 900 years of being on this earth, seeing bloodshed and dealing with trauma, nothing moved him in such a way as this moment with his son. The only other moment that came close to this was when he first kissed Nicky, bringing him a new sense of love and nirvana he never felt before.This was no different, and he was relinquishing it for all it's with.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was a Baba, Matteo's Baba.Nothing else in the world mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another lengthy chapter!  Matteo is 4 years old now and there is talk about death and Heaven in this story, be warned.  Hopefully, I make him sound like a 4 year old lol</p><p>Enjoy :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3 years later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Joe opened the front door, he was bombarded with a set of small arms around his legs and a bright grinning face looking right up at him as he chuckled and lowered his bag to the ground carefully. </p><p> </p><p>"Baba, I've missed you so much, Baba!"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was now 4 in a half years old, growing so tall that Joe was afraid that he was going to be taller than Joe before he turned 18. He lost most of the baby fat that he had in his infant years, now he was quite skinny but his curls were still distinct.He recently had a haircut, thanks to Nicky because the curls were getting in his eyesight.Nicky loved cutting his son's hair, learning how to cut properly when Matteo was about to turn 1 thanks to YouTube tutorials.Since then, Matteo loved it when his Papa would cut his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Andy and Quynh would call and write to them constantly to let them know where they were in the world, including using FaceTime to see Matteo and how he was growing.It was nice to have Quynh and Andy still be somewhat present to see Matteo so that he would know them and remember them.In fact, he looked forward to their letters and calls, telling them all that he was doing in school and what he was learning.Andy at this point cared for Matteo very much, loving to see his face and hear his voice when he asked them questions. </p><p> </p><p>Matteo was a massive fan of Andy. </p><p> </p><p>Matteo was growing into a kind and energetic child, insanely smart and brave in all that he did.He would ask so many questions under the sun about anything and everything, and being the ever-curious boy he was, his family always tried to answer as best they could.As soon as he could talk in complete sentences, most of those sentences were in fact questions.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo loved learning about outer space, fascinated by watching space shuttle launches on the internet or the television or making his own space shuttle from cardboard boxes with the help from both Joe and Nicky.When he would go to the preschool in town, simply to be social with other children his age and have a bit more knowledge under his belt, he would talk to his classmates on how his fathers would travel around the world and help people who were in trouble and fight the bad guys. </p><p> </p><p>Matteo was partially right, but only partially. </p><p> </p><p>He also loved listening to music, any kind of music made Matteo happy.But something drew him close to listening to the one song from The Mamas and The Papas, the song he's heard since he was a baby and loved listening to over and over again.He especially loved hearing his Papa sing it to him since his voice was beautiful to hear and soothing to his mind when he had a rough day.Nicky would always sing to him when he would be tucked in bed, or when Matteo would scrape his knees after falling in the garden.Although Matteo knew how to be strong when he had to be, he always fell back to his fathers when he needed them. </p><p> </p><p>He tested his parents when he was two, even a bit more after he turned 3 when he was learning his boundaries and saying "No".But it was smoothed out when he just turned 4 and a shift was pithing himself.He listens to his fathers when it came to discipline, though he didn't mind pushing the envelope from time to time. </p><p> </p><p>Yet when he did, Matteo loved his fathers far too much to make it worse and he instantly made amends.Matteo never wanted to make his fathers angry or cross with him, it broke his heart from time to time.But when he was saddened, whenever that was the case, he was always tucked into one of his father's arms and they would kiss his hair and hold him tight. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my Matteo," Joe said in a grin as he hoisted his son in his arms and kissed his head as Matteo hugged him around his neck, "I've missed you as well.Were you good for your Papa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!We went out sledding yesterday on the big hill by the bakery and we even got your Christmas presents, but I'm not allowed to tell you.  Papa says so," Matteo explained to him, Joe grinning as he placed his son back down and grabbed his duffle bag.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't, <em>Piccolo</em>!" Joe agreed with him as Matteo took his hand and they both walked into the living room, "Your Papa is right,"</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Aunty Nile?" Matteo asked in wonder, looking behind Joe at the front door and breaking out into a smile.Nile walked into the room and grinned widely at her nephew, kneeling to open her arms to him as he released Joe's hand and ran over to Nile.Nile bear-hugged him tightly, almost falling to the floor with the impact she got from Matteo rushing into her arms.They hugged for a few long moments before pulling away from one another and stood back again, Nile ruffling Matteo's hair after placing a kiss on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you go this time, Aunty Nile?" Matteo asked in earnest to Nile as they both walked into the door and the house.</p><p> </p><p>"We went to Beijing.You would have liked it there, buddy.They are getting ready for Christmas like we are, and there were so many lights!" Nile explained as she too got her duffle bag at least into the living room.Joe was walking over to where he husband was.Nicky was hunched over the kitchen table, reading a book he got from the library and looked up to see Joe walking over to him and he beamed.Joe cocked his head at his husband, a coy smile on his lips as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips.Nicky hummed against his lips as he kissed back just as sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>"I have missed you, <em>Habibi</em>," Joe said to him as he rang his fingers in Nicky's slightly longer hair. </p><p> </p><p>"And I missed you, my heart," Nicky replied as he chuckled and closed his book. Joe moved away slightly to have Nicky get up from the chair and he finally hugged his husband close.Nicky snuggled into his hold slightly to breathe in Joe and the unique scent that made him think of safety and home.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you were away for a bit too long, Joe," Nicky said to him as they pulled away from each other, "Matteo missed you far too much,"</p><p> </p><p>"And I missed him too," Joe answered back as he looked over at Matteo, seeing him received a wrapped gift from Nile, "Was he good for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now Joe," Nicky asked in a semi scolded tone, "You always ask that when you go on recon, and I what do I tell you?"Joe said to sigh with a grin as Nicky gave him a semi-serious stare.</p><p> </p><p>"You always say yes," Joe replied, Nicky then was grinning and tapping Joe's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm always right," Nicky concluded, "Honestly Joe, he's been good.His school was closed yesterday because of the excess snow so we were together and got most of our presents ready.But Matteo has a special request to ask of you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Does he?" Joe asked as he turned on his heel, seeing Matteo stand next to Nile with his own hands behind his back and looking a bit nervous to talk to Joe.Joe walked over, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, and looked down at his son as Nicky stood by the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa and I were talking last night, Baba." Matteo started, Joe smiling at him as Matteo cleared his throat as if he was practicing this speech with Joe, "And since Christmas is going to be here soon, can we….can we please get a Christmas Tree?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe had to give his son credit for asking him politely.Joe smiled at him, already having his own heart melting from how his son was both being polite with him and asking him with his massive bright eyes.But every once in a while, as Matteo was getting older, Joe could see the image of his biological mother in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He thought back to the young woman, young Nora, and he felt his heartbreak every time her face was there in his dreams.Matteo clearly inherited his eyes from her, because in the smallest of moments when Matteo would look at him, he was reminded of the terrible fate that she endured at the hands of Kozak and her sick twisted act.If things were different, if she would have survived that lab and made it out with his son, Joe never would have found them, not alone his son.Perhaps he was grateful for having Matteo in his life, but he was almost remorseful that Nora would never be a part of it. </p><p> </p><p>"I would love nothing more than to get a Christmas Tree with you," Joe said to him, seeing Matteo beam brightly at Joe as Joe cocked his head at him, "You didn't want to get it with your Papa while I was away?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to wait until you and Aunty Nile got home and we can all go together," Matteo explained, looking a bit brighter since he got a positive answer from his father.</p><p> </p><p>"It was all his idea," Nicky explained as he walked over to stand next to Joe and look at their son, "None of it was from me."</p><p> </p><p>"I beg to differ," Nile said in a joke, though Nicky winked at her as she giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, why don't we settle in for a few minutes and maybe we can go today, or even tonight after we have dinner," Joe said in a suggestion, Matteo's smile was just as big as before, "Does that sound like a plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please?!Can we Papa, please?" Matteo rushed over to Nicky and wrapped his arms around Nicky's legs now.Nicky grinned as he gave their son one of his signature looks of fondness.</p><p> </p><p>"As long as your dad and Aunt Nile are up to it tonight, and you finish cleaning your room, then we can get a tree after dinner," Nicky explained to him as he moved Matteo's curls away from his eyes with his fingers gently and lovingly.Matteo giggled and was nearly buzzing in excitement, Nicky looked over at Joe with a big grin on his. </p><p> </p><p>It was these little things that they both enjoyed with Matteo since he was big enough to go on bigger adventures and outings.They loved going to the zoo to see all the animals, taking him on his first international trip over to Italy for at least a week in the spring just to see his eyes light up with this new world around him.But perhaps it was the smaller moments they shared that made Joe's heart beyond full, if not overflowing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What about this one?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, little man.It might be a bit too big in the living room,"</p><p> </p><p>"We can make room!"</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky were a few paces back, watching as Matteo was searching for their perfect tree and holding Nile's hand as they were on their own personal mission to pick a tree together.It wasn't as crowded in the Christmas Tree lot in town, there were a few other couples and families there getting their trees as they arrived right after dinner. </p><p> </p><p>Matteo was so excited he had to be reminded to eat all of his food at least two times while they were eating together.It was a lively dinner, Joe and Nile both were discussing their time in Beijing and how they had another successful "trip", using that term in front of Matteo since they were obviously there to take down a drug ring that was getting far too big out in the East.</p><p> </p><p>"Have we heard anything from Quynh and Andy?" Joe asked as they were lacing their fingers together between both of them as Matteo took Nile to look at another set of trees that were over on the right. </p><p> </p><p>"They're making their way back over from Africa," Nicky explained next to Joe, "Last I heard from Andy's phone call they were out in Egypt and are going to come back in our direction.I think they got their fill with adventures together and they're looking forward to coming back again,"</p><p> </p><p>"I've missed them." Joe hummed in agreement, sniffling a bit with the cold in the air, "I can tell they both miss Matteo dearly."</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be a good reunion, though our house might be getting a bit cramped since Matteo is getting older," Nicky advised him.Joe knew that to be true, which was a bit bittersweet because he loved the house they were in.They remodeled Matteo's room from a nursery into the room he had now, which meant he had to paint over the mural he made on the walls when Matteo was a baby.However, before he could do that, Nile suggested in taking the picture of the nursery and place it in that scrapbook a was for Matteo. </p><p> </p><p>"Before you know it, he's going to be an adult," Nile reminded him as she gifted him a beautiful and rustic looking scrapbook for his birthday one year when Matteo was 2, Joe seeing that she was trying to help him relive those memories as time would go by, "You'll wanna hold onto those memories while you can and before something makes you forget,"</p><p> </p><p>So he kept all of those little memories that involved his son, including the sketches he's done when Matteo was an infant.Matteo would do finger paintings for him while he was away on recon, Joe saving those and placing them in the book as well since he was biased and claimed his son was a genius in art.He would look back in that book from time to time, seeing the pictures he would take of Matteo taking his first steps or Matteo experiencing snow for the first time with wide-eyed wonder. </p><p> </p><p>Now Matteo's room was in tints of blue, keeping the constellations on the ceiling as he added some more stars along the top of the walls and even some planets as well.Matteo loved it, falling asleep with the stars above him and a small moon nightlight that was near his bed to give him his sense of safety. </p><p> </p><p>"Andy also told me something on the phone," Nicky explained as he looked a bit serious while Matteo and Nile were a bit farther away from them so they couldn't hear, "It involves Booker,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe said nothing at first, just looking ahead at Matteo and how he was seeing a particular tree that looked decent and was seriously talking to Nile about it.Joe looked over at Nicky now, watching as Nicky bit his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he okay?" Joe asked, sensing that whatever Nicky was going today was going to be very serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Since she's been away with Quynh, she told me that they both have been tailing him and his whereabouts,"Nicky informed him as they turned a corner and saw that they were alone with no one around them, "Apparently Copley has been keeping tabs on him all this time, though he's been keeping it under wraps.Andy found out when she took Quynh to introduce her to Copley,"</p><p> </p><p>"What did Andy say about it?" Joe asked, now genuinely curious.</p><p> </p><p>"She was surprised, but she was glad Copley was looking out for Booker.But Booker has been in a bad way for a while," Nicky said to him, pausing and taking a small moment as he looked a bit uncomfortable with the subject of Booker being in pain or alone.After their talk with Quynh and Matteo grew a bit more, Joe was putting the notion of bringing Booker back to them in the back of his mind.He honestly didn't mean to, he was merely focused on Matteo and keeping their family together.He also wanted to make sure they both Joe and Booker were in the right frame of mind if they were going to meet up together again since at this point Joe wasn't harboring those ill feelings of anger to him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we do need to find him and bring him back,"Joe said in a worried tone, feeling a bit uneasy from how Booker was still out there on his own.Nicky sensed it and squeezed their hands together a bit more to calm him, "I let this go on for too long—"</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't, Joe," Nicky immediately reminded him, "As bad as it sounds, we had other things to think about and prioritize about.But if you feel we should reach out now, then we will."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's time," Joe said to him in a hummed agreement, "If Copley knows where he is, Copley can help us find him,"Nicky smiled, sensing the relief on Joe's face as they both were on the same page with this.It took Joe and a lot of thinking as to how he knew he was going to be ready to bring Booker back, to have Booker back in their lives when those scars from Merrick's Lab were still evident within him.Nicky felt it too, that conflicted part of himself that was tugging back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>"You think you'll be ready for him, Joe?" Nicky asked, Joe nodding his head slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be with you there with me.As always, I'm ready with you next to me, <em>Habibi</em>." Joe explained calmly, a grin was on Nicky's face as he wrapped his arms around Joe and pulled him close.Although they were in a public place, that small sense of privacy was there between both of them as Nicky leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss. Joe grinned in the kiss, feeling a bit warm from the press of soft kiss against his lips.Joe missed Matteo, more than anything, but he also missed his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky pulled away and moved a curl from Joe's eyesight, Joe slightly blushing from the soft kiss, "I'll always be there next to you in everything you choose to do,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe beamed, pressing one more kiss against his lip quickly before they heard the small pattered feet coming their way.It was almost the running joke for Joe and Nicky, Matteo coming at the right moment when they were both about to intimate.Of course, neither of them minded it at all since they loved Matteo dearly, but it did have some moments where it was barely irritating.Not in this moment though, since Matteo almost skidded to a halt with a massive smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Baba, Papa, we found a tree!Aunty Nile is guarding it so no one takes it, come see!" Matteo said in a burst of excitement.Joe took Matteo's hand and followed him, Nicky right behind him and they both were being steered over in the right direction where Nile was as Matteo was explaining to them both that it would be perfect for the house.Joe placed Booker and his possible reunion in the back of his mind for that night, only wanting to focus on Matteo and having this moment with him.However, he knew that Booker was going to come back sooner than later.</p><p> </p><p>He had to be ready for it all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"There we are," Joe said in a hum as he tucked Matteo into his bed.it was an adventurous night with their new tree perched in this house in the living room, Matteo was beyond excited to decorate it the next day with everyone since it was the weekend and he had no school.It was a good tree that they picked, and although it was a bit strenuous to get it in the house without taking someone's eye out, it looked good against the windows that looked into the backyard.By the time it was up and in view, Matteo was clearly getting sleepy and it was getting late.He wanted Joe to tuck him in since he missed his Baba all the time he was gone in China with Nile.</p><p> </p><p>"You did an amazing job picking out our tree, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe said with a grin as Matteo was clutching his infamous stuffed elephant toy under the covers and in his arms, "It looks good in our living room,"</p><p> </p><p>"I like it, it's nice and big for our presents!” Matteo agreed with him, "Will Aunty Andy and Aunty Quynh be able to come and see it?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're on their way to the house right now and they should be here in a few days, so they'll see it," Joe reassured him as he smoothed out his curly hair.Matteo paused in his bed, looking a bit conflicted with something he was thinking about as Joe looked at him with a hint of worry, "Are you okay, Matteo?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was just thinking," Matteo said simply, his voice sounding smaller now than being excited a moment before about the Christmas tree.Matteo was always a deep thinker, even when he was a child he would think very intensely and try not to show it in front of his family.This was just the same, the look of a troubled mind.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Joe asked, gentling rubbing his thumb over Matteo's forehead to maybe help him ease the tension that he was seeing on his child's face.Matteo finally looked up at him and Joe could tell this was going to be a serious conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't I have a mommy?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe paused, clearly he was not ready for this to come to light with his 4-year-old son.It was a sincere question, Matteo looking like he was genuinely on his mind for some time.Joe and Nicky didn't bring it up before since they thought they never had to just yet.Maybe when he was older they would tell him, to some extent, about his mother and what happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>But this, this was sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was still watching Joe, seeing that his father wasn't answering him, was shifting in his bed, and looking a bit uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Baba—" Matteo was about to apologize, Joe shaking his head rapidly as he finally got his mind back in orbit.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't need to say sorry for this, Matteo," Joe reassured him as he watched Matteo calm down a bit now, "You just surprised me with this question.What made you want to ask me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, a lot of my friends in my class have a mommy," Matteo explained, "Me and my friend Chris don't have mommies, but his mommy went to heaven when he was little, that's what he told me during recess.I know I have two daddies," Matteo paused, Joe's smile getting a bit bigger now from the mention of both Joe and Nicky, "And I'm the only one in the class with two daddies, which I like!But I was curious why I don't have a mommy,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Joe said in a sincere tone, "You did have a mother, Matteo.But some time ago, when you were very little, she died,"</p><p> </p><p>"Why, Baba?" Matteo asked, looking a bit sad to think about it.Joe took in a good breath, trying to think of the right words to use with his 4-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe said simply with a small shrug, "Sometimes people die for no reason, which is sad but it's the truth.She died before your Papa and I could help her,"</p><p> </p><p>"Was she sick?" Matteo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," Joe answered, "But Matteo, I want you to know that your mother loved you very much.Although she's no longer here with you, me, and Papa, she's in heaven.I know she's watching over you every day to make sure you're safe and happy,"</p><p> </p><p>"Papa told me once that heaven is a place where God lives and whoever goes there is safe with God," Matteo explained to him, sounding scientific when he quote Nicky.Joe grinned as he nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Papa is very right," Joe agreed, "So, that's where your mother is right now,"</p><p> </p><p>"What was her name, Baba?" Matteo asked, still looking a bit sad from the news but was still invested in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Her name was Nora," Joe explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Nora…" Matteo repeated, pausing himself to let the name wash over him, "I like that name, Baba.It's a pretty name.Was she pretty?"</p><p> </p><p>"She was very beautiful," Joe answered, "Your beautiful eyes came from her, you know,"</p><p> </p><p>"And my hair came from you!" Matteo said in a light tone, shaking his head slightly to have his curls move against his pillow.Joe laughed and leaned down to kiss his curls.</p><p> </p><p>"That they did, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe said against his head, and he was about to pull away when Matteo wrapped his tiny arms around his neck to keep him close and Joe hugged him back, "I want you to always remember: your Papa and I love you very much, Matteo."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Baba," Matteo said in his small meek voice, Joe squeezed him a pinch tighter, "I love you to the moon and back!"</p><p> </p><p>"That much?!" Joe asked playfully as he pulled away, Matteo laughing and nodding his head.Joe rearranged his blankets on him and gave him one more sincere loving gaze as Matteo grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to talk about your mother, at any time at all, you can always talk with either me or Papa, okay?" Joe asked him, seeing Matteo nod his head, "But you are very loved by us, don't forget."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't forget, Baba," Matteo said to him.And with a kiss on the head, Joe tucked him in one last time before walking out of the room with the lights turned off.He stood against the door for a brief moment, collect himself as he was reeling from that recent conversation.It was hard to talk about that young woman and what happened to her that night, how Nicky had to find her body in such a vial way.But Matteo was going to find out about how his lifestyle was different from others, he would find out sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p>But, this seemed a bit too soon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Copley got word that Booker was hiding out in Amsterdam from a nasty recon that he took on his own.</p><p> </p><p>They heard about it as December slid into January, the five Immortals decided then that it was time to retrieve Booker and end the exile once and for all.Joe volunteered to stay behind with Matteo as the others all went together to get him from his hideout, thinking it would be best if he was with his son while the retrieval was happening.  They had to wait for the weather to lighten up from a few nasty snowstorms that came through.But once it was safe enough to fly, the four Immortals hopped on a plane as Joe and Matteo stayed behind.</p><p> </p><p>Joe kept Matteo busy throughout the time the others were gone, but he could tell Matteo knew something was up.He mostly missed his Papa, even though he was used to one of his parents being away on a business trip, it was still a bit odd for all of them to be away from Matteo and Joe. </p><p> </p><p>"I miss Papa," Matteo said in tears as he was curled up in his father's lap, waking up from a recent nightmare he had.Joe held him a bit tighter as they were curled up in his bed, feeling that sense of sadness that Matteo was experiencing.Matteo always had a unique relationship with Nicky, he loved him dearly as his Papa and enjoyed having his moments with him.But now that Matteo was getting a bit older and was understanding the absence of one of his dads when they would go off and do work, he was now disliking it more and more. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, Matteo" Joe hummed to him as he rang his fingers in Matteo's hair, "I miss him too.He'll be home soon with your Aunts, I promise.Do you want to sleep in my big bed tonight to feel a bit better?"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo nodded his head, sniffling a bit as he kept an octopus grip on Joe to show that he wasn't letting go.Joe carried him into his shared bedroom with Nicky, tucking him next to Joe as Matteo was staying close to him.Joe looked over at his son, seeing his small head on the massive pillow that was usually occupied by Nicky, but this was just as fine being across from someone he loved dearly. Matteo was watching him with his careful eyes, no more tears were evident but Joe could tell he was still a bit sad.</p><p> </p><p>"How about I tell you a bedtime story," Joe suggested, "Would you like to hear one?"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo nodded his head silently, snuggled into the blankets a bit more as Joe grinned at him, moving to face him as he thought of the perfect story to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>"There once was a noble knight named Nicolò," Joe started, Matteo's eyes perked up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that Papa's name?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Joe replied in a hum, a small smile on Matteo's face as Joe went on, "He was a very noble knight, fighting in a big war with thousands of other knights.They were against men from a faraway land, men who were fast on their feet and swift in their battles.Men who were as agile as the wind and deadly like serpents,"</p><p> </p><p>"Were there dragons too?" Matteo asked, still looking at his father in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but there were marvelous horses, the kind that your Papa took you to see at the zoo," Joe reminded him, "Now Nicolò was the best fighter there ever was with his knights, the bravest knight who fought for good and against evil.But one day, in the heat of the battle, he found himself in a fight with another man from the faraway lands.This man's name…was Yusuf…."</p><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes later, Joe was watching his son fast asleep in his bed, no more fear was on his face as hew as sound asleep against Nicky's pillow.It was peaceful that night there in the bed, Joe silently praying for Nicky and the others to come home very soon with Booker in tow and have a sense of peace in their household again.With Booker coming in at any moment, things were going to shift once again for all of them together.But Joe was now prepared for it, there wasn't going to be a surprise.He only wondered how Matteo was going to take to Booker.</p><p> </p><p>Or how Booker was going to take to Matteo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Another two days came and went before the car was coming up the street to their home.Joe and Matteo kept themselves occupied the last two days, and Matteo was at preschool that day when Joe got word on their arrival at the house.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  He was cleaning the house top to bottom for their arrival, mostly to keep himself busy while he waited.  </span>Joe was glad that Matteo was not there at the home with him when the others were pulling up to the house.He was standing out on the front steps, watching the car pull up the driveway and he had a small smile on his face.As nervous as he was for seeing Booker again, he was mostly happy that the others were back in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>Once the car was turned off, the doors started to open and they all piled out.Of course, Booker was the last one to get out of the car, and Joe was watching him in some intrigue as Booker looked none the less shaken.He seemed skinnier, which the first red flag to go up in Joe's brain.Booker also looked a bit skittish, his eyes looking a bit more alert, and seemed scared himself.Joe was trying to think of why that was as Nicky walked over to him briskly and approached him with a massive hug.</p><p> </p><p>"He's out of sorts, <em>Habibi</em>," Nicky whispered into his ear as Booker locked eyes with Joe, Joe seeing the pain in his eyes as Nicky was pulling away from him slightly, "He needs some time to adjust, trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded as Nicky gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as Joe was still watching Booker.Nile was talking to him in a low tone, Booker nodding his head calmly and not saying anything while Andy and Quynh walked over to Joe and hugged him close.Joe hugged them back soothingly before finally Nile walked over to Joe, leaving Booker to be near the car and he was not moving. </p><p> </p><p>"He'll be fine Joe," Nile reminded Joe calmly as they hugged together, "You want me to go pick up Matteo from school?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go get settled first and then you can go get him.Thank you, Nile," Joe informed Nile, seeing her nod her head as the rest of the group all went into the house and got settled.It felt Joe and Booker there on the driveway alone, a good couple of feet between the both of them as Joe was watching Booker.He had no anger on his face, more did he wished to show it since Booker looked like a wounded animal.In fact, he looked a bit hunched over and uneasy.This wasn't the Booker that Joe used to know, though it wasn't too far off when the times he would drink and be filled with guilt within himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Booker," Joe said his name neutrally, Booker giving him a small attempt of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Joe," Booker replied, almost in a stammer.Joe hated seeing Booker like this, almost looking at Joe in fear and worry that Joe was going to rage at him or snap his neck.Joe stood still for a moment or two before Booker finally decided to say something.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen Joe, I am beyond sorry for what I've done to you and Nicky.I know what I did was wrong, and I deserved to be away and on my own all this time," Booker started to explain as Joe was watchinghim silently, "I was only thinking about myself and my depression, being selfish for wanting to put all of you in the line of danger just for me wanting to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Booker, shut up,"</p><p> </p><p>Booker's mouth instantly slammed shut as Joe was watching him.Joe was looking at him with a pondering gaze, no once of hate or rage was on his face as booker thought there would be.Joe walked over to him silently, Booker looking just as afraid of what Joe was going to do to him as Joe was finally standing right in front of Booker and placed his hands down at his sides.Booker watched with wide eyes as Joe finally held his hands open to Booker, showing him his palms.The next three words were both loud and yet gentle for Booker to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgive you,"</p><p> </p><p>Booker crumbled, his face morphing into pain as he hid his face in his hands.Joe took another step and wrapped his arms around him as he felt Booker weeping into his hands and Joe, openly sobbing as Joe could tell all that weight Booker carried was slowly floating away, no longer holding him down.Joe made sure his hold was gentle as Booker cried, saying nothing for the sake of having Booker get it all out and feel safe there again. </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, brother," Joe said to him into his semi-greasy hair as Booker was shaking in his hold, "I forgive you for what happened, believe me,"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-y-you shouldn't," Booker blubbered back in wet sobs as he was still crying in Joe's arms, "I shouldn't be here with you when I have my exile to l-l-l-ive out,"</p><p> </p><p>"In all honesty, that was a stupid move on my part to send you away," Joe reminded him as Booker pulled back at looked at him in shock.His eyes were beyond glassy and his face was contorted in pure sadness and despair as Joe eyed him with sincerity and a hint of grace, "I was a fool to not see you were in pain, Booker.I should be the one apologizing,"</p><p> </p><p>"W-w-why would you apologize?" Booker asked, not understanding all of this.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian," Joe said his real name with gentleness it was almost like glass on his tongue, "You were alone all this time, whether you want to admit it or not.I had Nicky, and both Nicky and I know that.You were alone even with Andy there with you.We're all at fault for not seeing it sooner.Now before you say anything, you are staying here with us from now on, understand?"</p><p> </p><p>Booker said nothing for a long moment, letting what Joe said fill him up and almost engulf him like he was sinking into the ocean and hearing nothing else.Joe sighed, leaning forward to rest his head against Bookers and pulled him close once more.He missed Booker, he wasn't afraid to mention it now.He missed watching football with silly bets on the line with him, he missed watching Booker working hard in his forging ability and being with him in a museum to see him look for knock offs or fakes, but he mostly missed the company of his little brother. </p><p> </p><p>"You're home now, my little brother," Joe said to him as Booker cried again, but it was silent as he was clinging to Joe's shoulders with his fingers and not letting him go just yet, "I don't want you to be anywhere else, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oui</em>," Booker replied in a very gentle sob.Joe sighed in relief as he was holding Booker, feeling the new leaf turning with ease.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You look skinny as hell,"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't thinking of eating when I was on my own, which sounds terrible on my part,"</p><p> </p><p>"Nicky's going to have to pack some pounds on you, Book,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good to me, Boss."</p><p> </p><p>Joe, Andy, and Booker were all sitting together at the dining room table as Nicky and Quynh were prepping dinner together in the kitchen and Nile went off to grab Matteo from preschool.Booker seemed a bit better from his interaction with Joe, taking a long shower and getting into some of Joe's spare clothes.Joe gave him some Ice tea to drink, Booker seeming a bit thankful that it wasn't alcohol as Booker took a long sip from his glass.</p><p> </p><p>"We're glad you're back here with us, Booker," Andy explained to Booker as she rested a hand on his arm, "It wasn't the same without you.And before you say anything, we all decided to move on with what happened and we want to look forward.No more exile for you,”</p><p> </p><p>Booker nodded his head, a shy smile on his face as Joe grinned at him too.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as thankful as I am to be back, I promise to make it up to you all," Booker said to the group, sounding serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Booker, you don't have—" Nicky was about to argue in the kitchen but Booker cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"It's for my sake, Nicky.Trust me when I say I'm a bit messed up in the head when it comes to me needing to prove myself.It's a flaw of mine," Booker explained shrugging his shoulders before he took another sip from his ice tea, "But after talking to Nile a bit about what I'm going through, I'm going to work on myself and then work on getting back to good graces with each of you,"</p><p> </p><p>"We can list all of the flaws you have Booker, but we can do it with love," Andy reminded him, Booker looking a bit sheepish now as he then looked over at Joe, almost a bit nervous to talk to them as Joe shifted a bit in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"They told me about Matteo in the car," Booker explained to him, Joe nodding his head slowly as Booker went on, "I'll first say: congratulations on being a father.It's a wonderful role to have, trust me," Joe had to grin since Booker was attempting to be kind about the strange subject, "I don't want to make it uncomfortable with your son or you guys, and if he comes in and doesn't like me, I can—"</p><p> </p><p>"Book," Joe interrupted him, once again Booker going quiet, "I'm more than willing to introduce him to you if you think that would help.He's a great little boy, Booker, he'll like you once you give him a few minutes to get to know you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Who wouldn't like you?" Quynh asked in a joking tone, Booker cracking a grin as Andy was snickering.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll warn you though, Booker," Joe started as Booker was sitting up with a bit in concern, "He's a bit shy at first when it comes to meeting new people outside our family circle.He likes to ask a lot of questions, so be prepared to be bombarded,"</p><p> </p><p>"He'll want to know where you've been," Nicky said in agreement, "Since in his mind, we travel around the world to fight bad guys,"</p><p> </p><p>"Which is almost true, so the kid's wicked smart," Andy hummed with Nicky, "Also, he loves outer space.So he'll probably ask if you have a favorite planet or constellation,"</p><p> </p><p>Booker was a bit overwhelmed by all the information he was getting about Matteo yet he hasn't met him yet.The sound of Nile's car pulling up to the house has made Booker look a bit scared, Joe reaching over to tap his arm to soothe him.As nervous as Booker was to meet Joe's son, Joe was just as nervous for the two to meet.What if Matteo didn't like him at all?<span class="Apple-converted-space">  I</span>t didn't sound like Matteo since he was very kind to all he met.What if Booker wasn't going to appreciate Matteo?Booker didn't mind kids, he adored them.They reminded him of his own children that he lost so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Was it going to be the same with Matteo?</p><p> </p><p>The front doors opened and Nicky immediately grinned from ear to ear, ducking a bit to be out of sight while Quynh giggled.Nile walked through the front door as Matteo was mostly running, looking around at a frantic pace for Nicky as Booker was stunned at the sight of the boy.Matteo skidded to a halt, looking back and forth as Nicky was about to make his move.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa!Where's Papa?!" He asked with excitement in his voice as Nicky finally snuck around the corner, sniper position and all,and scooped Matteo into his arms.Matteo screeched in delight, wrapping his arms around Nicky and hugging him close as Nicky chuckled and kissed his hair, breathing him in while Matteo wrapped his legs around Nicky's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"My <em>Piccolo</em>!I've missed you so much!" Nicky said to him as Matteo snuggled in his hold.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, Papa!You were gone for a long time!" Matteo stated to him as he pulled away and stared at Nicky with his bright but intense eyes.It was as if he was only focusing on Nicky, no longer caring about the rest of the people in his house.</p><p> </p><p>"I was, but I'm so happy to be home with you again, Matteo," Nicky reassured him as he grinned at his son, "Were you good for your Baba?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Matteo said lightly, then look over Nicky's shoulder and he saw Booker.  Instantly, Matteo went a bit quiet and nervously clung onto Nicky, the others looked over at Booker and seeing Booker look petrified and almost green in the face.Joe stayed still and in control, knowing that if he did then Matteo would be calm as well.The rest of the group, including Nile who was walking over to Booker to press a kiss into his hair, was staying nice and quiet as Matteo leaned over to Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's that man with Baba?" he whispered to Nicky, sounding a little bit worried.Nicky rubbed his back and turned to face the group and Matteo look at Booker fully.</p><p> </p><p>"This is our friend, Matteo.His name is Sebastian," Nicky explained to him, though Matteo was clinging onto Nicky slightly as Nicky was walking the both of them over to the group.Booker was looking stunned to see the little boy in Nicky's embrace.He clearly could see evidence of Joe in the little one, mostly in his hair and a bit in his ears too.It was surreal to be almost a carbon copy of Joe in Nicky's arms, and when they were close enough Joe looked up at his son.He was being shy, which was expected, as he was hiding his face in Nicky's neck slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Matteo, would you like to meet Sebastian?" Joe asked, Matteo then was taking a moment and was staying still in his father's arms.Booker sat up a bit and looked at the little boy, watching him and finally showing him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Bonjour</em>, Matteo," Booker said in a warm tone, Matteo perking up slightly from the introduction as he peeked his head out a bit from Nicky's neck.Nicky stayed still, though he was smiling from how his son was observing Booker, "I'm a friend of your fathers.It's nice to meet you,"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo stayed still, maybe analyzing Booker from Nicky's arms as Joe was watching him too.Finally, Matteo spoke up softly against Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," He said to Booker, a huge wave of relief was in the room as Booker grinned widely at him while Matteo kept talking, "You know my Baba and Papa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Booker replied, "I've known them for a very long time, just as long as I've known your Aunts too,"</p><p> </p><p>Quynh grinned from the comment as Nicky whispered into Matteo's ear, it was very low for only Matteo to hear as Matteo nodded and Nicky finally placed Matteo on the ground, unraveling himself from his son.Matteo still held his hand as they both walked over to Booker a little bit closer.Matteo seemed less scared, but the hesitance was still there as Booker then looked over at Joe with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I have something that he might like," Booker said to Joe, "Is it alright if I get it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Joe replied, Booker grinning as he got up from his chair and walked over to his raggedy duffle bag that was on the floor.Matteo watched with hawk eyes, still near Nicky as he was holding Nicky's jeans in his fingers.Nicky grinned as Booker was looking through his bag for a brief moment before he held something against his chest, hiding it behind him out of Matteo's sight and walking back over to him.Booker knelt in front of Matteo, who hid behind Nicky's leg for a brief moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if you're like me, but I happen to have a massive sweet tooth," Booker explained, finally bringing out in front of him a small box of chocolates. Everyone looked down at Matteo, seeing his eyes going slightly as he was poking his head out a bit more from seeing the treats in front of him, "Now, it's up to your Papa and Baba, and I happen to know your Baba loves chocolate," Joe groaned as Matteo shot him a quick look before looking back at Booker, "But maybe you can help me finish these pieces since it'll be too much for me to eat all alone,"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo thought about it, biting his lower lip for a moment as he was looking over the chocolates before he looked up at Nicky.Nicky was looking down at him, giving him a small smile as Matteo finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I try one, please?" Matteo asked in a soft tone, almost like a whisper, and the others grinning massively from the manners Matteo was showing.Nicky nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you can.Go on, it's alright." Nicky urged him, almost nudging him with his hands as Matteo took some hesitating steps over to Booker.Booker remained still as he watched Matteo looked down at the box, pondering which one to take.He was stumped, Booker could tell as he leaned in a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a really good one with raspberry jelly in it," Booker suggested, Matteo's eyes lighting up a bit as Booker pointed to one piece on the right.Matteo reached in and took it in his hands before looking back at Booker with a sincere look of comfort, no longer with fear or uneasiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," He said.Booker's grin was massive as he nodded his head.Joe could see Booker looking a little brighter from how he was interacting with his son.Booker had a long road ahead of him, and although it was harder now since they sent him away because of the choice he made, he deserved to have an Immortal life that had some sense of light in it. </p><p> </p><p>"You're quite welcome, Matteo,"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Which planet is your favorite?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mars is one I particularly like since it's called the Red Planet,"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know they have a rover on there now?I saw it with Baba once on the TV when they were looking for water on the planet surface,"</p><p> </p><p>"Did they find any?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so.But it’s mostly ice,”</p><p> </p><p>Matteo and Booker were sitting on the living room floor on top of a blanket, looking up at the night sky through the massive windows where there was a crescent moon shining in the sky.It was later in the evening, after having dinner together around the table and enjoying the warmth of the fire in the fireplace, some of the family went to bed.Any and Quynh went off to their rooms as Nile was already in hers, all three were tired from the traveling.Nicky and Joe were watching from a distance near the kitchen at Booker and Matteo sitting together on the blanket watching the stars through the windows.</p><p> </p><p>"My Baba taught me the constellations," Matteo explained to Booker, "I can only remember a few of them because there's so many,"</p><p> </p><p>"Your Baba taught me them too," Booker said to Matteo as Matteo looked at him, "But I'm like you: I can't remember them all,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard to remember all of them, I tried," Matteo reassured him as Booker grinned, "I'm only four,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a bit older than you so I have no excuse," Booker grumbled, though Matteo didn't mind as he was watching the sky for a few more moments in silence.Booker was watching too, almost feeling a comfortable peace amongst the both of them as Joe admired the sight with a cock of his head.Nicky cleared his throat quietly to get Joe's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to go to bed, <em>Habibi</em>," Nicky said to him giving him a sleepy but loving kiss as Joe traced his face with his fingers.Nicky grinned as he pulled away and gave Joe a loving stare, “Let me know how it goes with the two of them when you come to bed.I love you,"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you all the more, my heart," Joe said to him as Nicky pulled back, "I'll be there soon after I tuck in Matteo,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky nodded as he walked over to Booker and Matteo, Joe watching as he said goodnight to Booker and gave Matteo a snuggle before saying goodnight to him.Matteo said goodnight to his Papa, leaving Booker and Matteo to be alone once more while Nicky retreated to his bedroom.Joe was still quiet, watching as Matteo finally looking over at Booker with an intense look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"How come I never met you before?" Matteo asked Booker, who paused for a brief moment before he looked down at the little boy.Joe was a bit nervous about what Booker was going to say, though he knew Booker wasn't going to say something out of line with a little boy, let alone Joe's son. </p><p> </p><p>"I was alone for a long time," Booker replied, "I wasn't with your fathers or our Aunts,"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Matteo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I….I didn't make a good choice and they were….mad at me," Booker explained, Matteo almost cocking his head at Booker now as Booker went on, "I wasn't being nice to them, including your Baba and Papa.And because of that…I had to be alone and not hurt them anymore,"</p><p> </p><p>"You were being naughty?" Matteo asked, almost he sounded innocent, Booker grimaced a bit from the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I was, Matteo," Booker answered, "I didn't mean to be,"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you say you were sorry?" Matteo asked, Booker sighing silently now as Matteo went on, "When I do something naughty, I say sorry because I knew it's the right thing to do,"</p><p> </p><p>"And that is the right thing to do," Booker agreed with him, "But when I tried to apologize…it didn't work.They were still sad with me, even a little mad too.So that's why I went away for a while.I feel very sorry for what I did, but your dads and Aunts….they still love me,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe sat up a bit more when he heard Booker say that since it sounded a bit hard for Booker to state that to a little boy.Booker always harbored guilt differently than the others, his emotions weren't calloused over like the others, apart from Nile.Booker was still young in Immortal Years, he was still experiencing this life with fresh eyes, just like Nile was.Joe forgot that from time to time, for someone who was only here for about 200 years still remembering the faces of his wife and sons, and all this time he needed someone to say that they knew what that was like. </p><p> </p><p>But none of them knew what it was like.Before Nile came along, the rest of the Immortals were far too old to remember the faces of their families or the territories where they came from.They had no idea the freshness of those nightmares and fears since they went away with time.Booker had to battle it on his own, and while the others were only seeing it as a phase, Booker saw it as sentencing. </p><p> </p><p>"Your dads and Aunt want me to stay with them for a bit, so I can feel better," Booker explained to Matteo, "But I think I should ask you first before I stay,"</p><p> </p><p>"But…I'm not a grown-up," Matteo said to him, almost reminding him and having Booker lightly chuckle.Joe had to grin as well since Matteo could be literal at times.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not a grown-up.But your dads love you very much, and I want to make them happy as well as you too," Booker explained to him, sounding a bit serious as Matteo thought for a moment or two.Booker was basically asking Matteo's permission to stay with them, and Joe felt a shift in his chest and admiration for Booker at that moment.Booker knew Matteo was very much a valuable person in their lives now, and the last thing he wanted to do was to place Matteo in jeopardy.Joe sensed it, though he remained quiet since he could see Matteo watching Booker with a sense of wonder in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind if you stay," Matteo replied to him, having Booker breathe out a sigh of relief as Joe felt like he wanted to cry.It felt huge for Joe to see his little brother interact with his son in such a manner, seeing an innocent soul talk to a broken soul and give him a chance.Although Matteo was 4, Joe felt as though inwardly he was beyond old. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like now his inner circle of his family was finally complete with Booker now at home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a good chapter involving  Booker!  I hope you guys like it since I wanted to bring in a pinch of action!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6 Years Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Andy pushed open the doors into the new safe house they were going to occupy for a few more years. She sighed, hands in her hips as Quynh walked past her, squeezing her shoulder as she went inside.That left Joe, Nicky, and 10-year-old Matteo at the threshold of the new home.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo looked around in wonder, still holding his father's hands and drinking in his new home.</p><p> </p><p>Andy brought up the notion of moving to another safe house after Matteo turned 7, already finding some of the locals around town were talking under their breaths about how none of Matteo's relatives, let alone either one of his dads, were aging.Both of his dads would show up to parent-teacher conferences and rarely would go to school outings, and when they would go it for the sake of Matteo.But other than that, the locals had no idea of Matteo's "Aunts" and now a new "Uncle".Andy had to give them the serious news that they had to consider moving on so that there wouldn't be a modern-day witch hunt.</p><p> </p><p>"My love," Quynh said to her calmly as they were all sitting outside in the backyard after Matteo was put to bed, "Witch hunts nowadays are sloppy in comparison to how we handled it,"</p><p> </p><p>They decided to go out to Italy, specifically to Venice.They had roots there from time to time within the past century or two.They were in the city of Venice, one of Nicky's favorite cities in the world as they pulled up to the apartment building complex.It has been rebuilt and re-done over the years, Andy making sure they still had good real estate there with the reconstruction in the 70s.They used to own a small corner apartment on the top floor, but when they redid the entire building and Andy came up to inspect it with Booker posing as her husband, they both decided to buy out the entire top floor.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a safe investment," Booker explained to the boys as they explained their new safe-house.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the entire floor was still theirs under Booker's hidden alias, posing as the son of the couple who bought it all out.It was spacious enough, only meant to be a small penthouse with a terrace that made up the rest of the space.There were at least four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and an almost 360-degree view of Venice with all its glory. </p><p> </p><p>The only one that rented out her own apartment right underneath them was Nile, which was her choice since she was considering doing some online school and needed some of her space from the others.Of course, the rest of the Immortals were trying to convince her that they should all stay together, but Nile reassured them that she would be close by and would be the first line of defense for any of them in case something were to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Nile stood her ground, and she got an apartment one floor below.</p><p> </p><p>"This is bigger than Aunt Nile's apartment," Matteo stated to Joe as they were looking at the penthouse together.Andy and Quynh were already taking up shop in Andy's old bedroom.Booker went downstairs with Nile to check on her apartment and to make sure it was squared away, which was leaving Nicky, Joe and Matteo out in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Joe looked down at his son, seeing him look at his new home with curiosity and a hint of reluctance.Joe felt a bit bad that they had to move out of Matteo's first home, where Matteo had all of his firsts and had a great childhood.Matteo was still a child, but he wasn't used to the motions of picking up roots to go to another home.This was brand new to him, whereas the adults in his life have done this so many times long before he was born. </p><p> </p><p>"This is your home now, Matteo," Joe said to him, seeing Matteo look up at him and watch his father, "I know it's not going to be the same as our old house, but I hope it's just as good for you, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo nodded, looking ahead and still holding his hand as Joe lead them into the penthouse a bit more.The smell was a bit musky from being cooped up and locked tight for so many years, the last thing they were in this new penthouse was about 15 years ago when they were on a quick getaway.The furniture was a bit dated, the windows needed some tweaking and maybe a fresh coat of paint. </p><p> </p><p>"Want to see your bedroom?" Joe asked, hoping that would lift his sons' spirits.Matteo, still silent, brightened slightly as he nodded his head.Joe grinned, steering him to the right and down one of the main hallways and to the second door on the left.Nicky stayed behind, watching Joe give him a wink over Matteo's head as he watched Joe lead their son to his new bedroom.Joe and Nicky were going to be in the room on the very end next to one of the bathrooms, and the setup of the family of three being on one end of the penthouse and the others on the other side near the kitchen and study was a good set up in itself.</p><p> </p><p>Joe opened the door and Matteo peered inside, seeing a room that was a bit bigger than his old room at the old house, but it included a tall window that looked at the canal below, some of the water reflection light was dancing on the walls of his new room to give it a glowing feel and sensation.Matteo walked in first, looking around at his new room and Joe waited patiently right at the door.The room had a small dresser and a bed, but there were decent hardwood floors and outdated colors on the wall and in the small closet.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we paint this room?" Matteo asked, looking back at Joe with some hope in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We can paint it any color you want," Joe replied as he walked in and looked around too, "And I have to say, I think you have the best room."</p><p> </p><p>"I do?" Matteo asked, sounding surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a great view of the water below," Joe said lightly as he walked over to the window, "Come see!"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo walked over to join Joe, looking down at the canal, seeing boats sailing up and down along with the pedestrians being busy on the sidewalks.Matteo looked at everything with a new sense of vigor in his eyes as the water reflection was now dancing off his skin and eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And at night time, it'll be just as good," Joe reassured him, "We can set up your bed to be near the window so you can watch the boats go up and down the canals,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Matteo asked, now sounding like his normal self. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll make this room however you want," Joe said to him in a soothing tone, then kneeling in front of Matteo to get into his eyesight.Matteo grew some more, his height was astounding to Joe and Nicky.Matteo got into playing sports when he was a bit older too at his school, Booker showing him the ropes of football and they both would play together outside in the summer when the weather was nice and warm.Since Booker showed him football, Matteo was hooked.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo played his first football match when he was 6 years old at his school, loving every second of it as his entire family was watching in the stands with the other parents.When he scored his first goal, Joe could tell that football was going to be his sport, much to the joy of Booker who was shouting with joy after the goal was made. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Matteo was going to be an athlete, much to the dismay of Joe and his artistic heart.</p><p> </p><p>"I know this is a lot and we had to move far away from your old house," Joe explained to him as Matteo watched him, "And although you don't understand now, we had to move for you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Matteo asked, Joe was shaking his head instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"You did nothing wrong, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe explained as he framed his sons' face in his gentle hands, "But what your Papa and I do, along with your Uncle Booker and your Aunts, it's dangerous and sometimes…we need to hide from the bad guys,"</p><p> </p><p>"Are the bad guys coming after you and Papa?" Matteo asked in worry. </p><p> </p><p>"Not right now.But if they were, your entire family would make sure they wouldn't hurt us, or you, okay?" Joe asked in seriousness.Matteo was older, and he was seeing a lot more things that Joe wished he hadn't seen.He was picking up on social cues that were never meant to be observed, even with Joe and Nicky tried so hard to shield him from it.Matteo was mature though, thinking things more logically than being nervous.It made Joe a bit nervous to handle this when Matteo was a teenager, and when he would find things out sooner than later.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Baba," Matteo replied, rushing over to hug Joe.Joe hugged him back, kissing his hair as Matteo sighed, "I just miss my old room,"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, buddy," He replied, rubbing his son on his back as they pulled away and looked around in the room they were in, "But your Papa and I can help make this room perfect for you, I promise.Do you want me to paint it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please.I liked it when you painted my old room," Matteo explained, "Maybe we can make this one different….but I don't know yet,"</p><p> </p><p>"Take some time and think about it," Joe reassured him as he got back up, "We can get you a brand new bed…and I think I saw a toy store down the street and we can get a few new things for you if you want to use your allowance?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can we?!" Mateo pleaded with him now as Joe chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's see what the others are up to, and maybe we can bring Aunt Nile along too," Joe suggested, Matteo nodding his head and he seemed to be back to his normal usual self.Joe was glad that Matteo was one of those kids that could bounce back from anything, he was more resilient than Joe gave him credit for.Yet, in the back of his mind, Joe knew that Matteo's resilience wasn't going to last forever.</p><p> </p><p>It will run out, and Joe and Nicky would be to be prepared for it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Booker's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on!"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened, Uncle Booker?"</p><p> </p><p>"The opposing team roughed up one of our teammates and he didn't get carded,"Booker explained from his spot in the chair as Matteo was watching on the couch, the two of them glued to the TV as they were watching a football match while Nile was working on her laptop at the dining room table right behind them. Nicky, Joe, Quynh, and Andy were out on a recon mission out in Sweden, leaving Booker and Nile with the task of babysitting Matteo for the three days they would be gone.</p><p> </p><p>It was a larger recon that needed more than two Immortals, which was the perfect opportunity to have Matteo be watched by someone who wasn't either Joe or Nicky.That didn't mean it was an easy decision to make when they were discussing who would go and who would stay.Matteo was old enough to be not to be fully reliant on whoever was watching, he knew how to handle himself in basic necessities and was a bit more independent than other 10-year-olds. That wasn't the issue at all.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was petrified about leaving Matteo. </p><p> </p><p>This would be the first time Matteo wasn't going to be with either one of his fathers, but it was also much needed.As much as Nicky and Joe wanted to have those solo times with Matteo while the others were away, they also knew that they should work together again.Matteo was more than comfortable with anyone else in the family, and it would be healthy for him to be with either one or two of them so build that trust himself.The trust amongst the others in their family circle was very strong, Joe understood that anyone else besides himself and Nicky would take a bullet, or even kill if it got to that level, for their son.It wasn't that they doubted any one of the others who were not capable of watching Matteo, they could do it in a heartbeat if they could.</p><p> </p><p>They were just attached to their son.So, this was a true first leaving him in someone else's care.</p><p> </p><p>Booker reassured them so many times that he could watch Matteo, and it only took both of the boys a few minutes and some deliberation to decide that they could handle it.Nile then was volunteering to stay behind with Booker to help, just in case something did happen or something was set on fire.Booker didn't mind it in all honesty, and Joe could have sworn that he saw Booker blush sightly when Nile said she would stay with them.Nicky told him to pay no mind, though maybe he knew about it too: the small simmer of admiration that Booker and Nile had for each other. </p><p> </p><p>They were the closest together since the rest of the group was coupled off.They both were now thick as thieves, the small moments of harmless flirting were seen by the two couples.Of course, both Booker and Nile were in denial over it, Booker saying that he was a bit too old, and Nile thinking that she wasn't up to par with him. </p><p> </p><p>Both reasons were silly in Joe's mind, but he could never say it. </p><p> </p><p>Currently, on their third night together, the rest of the group were going to come back the following day from Sweden.Nile made them some delicious dinner, a recipe that Nicky left behind for her to use since it was one of Matteo's favorite meals, and now he was watching a little bit of football with Booker before they would go get gelato at the local shop that was down the street. </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like we're winning, Matteo," Booker said to him now as he was pointing at the screen, "That player right there with the 3, you see him? He is going to hook the ball over to the player that has the 4 on his back, and then they'll make the goal,"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was watching in earnest as Nile was watching from her spot at the dining room table, pausing in her work as the exact play Booker stated came true and the roar of the crowd on the screen come into the room.Booker clapped and cheered, Matteo following right after.</p><p> </p><p>"He did it!" Matteo cheered in a grin as Booker laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"That he did!" Booker agreed, "Playoffs here we come!Your Baba is going to be very happy when we tell him!He owes me money on this game,"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright you two," Nile said in a sigh as she closed her laptop to get up from her chair, "Before you tell your nephew the joys of gambling, I think we should hit the gelato shop before they close,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a plan, Aunty Nile," Booker hummed as he turned off the TV and Matteo hopped off of the couch, "What do you say, Matteo?<span class="Apple-converted-space">  C</span>hocolate tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's my favorite!" Matteo said with a grin as he ran over to grab his jacket.Booker chuckled as he grabbed both his jacket and Niles jacket too, handing her the jacket gently.Nile smiled at him, seeing the small blush on his cheeks as their fingers touched slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Merci</em>," Nile thanked him, her French sounded better as she was practicing.Booker nodded his head and he threw on his jacket before he went to the smaller storage closet. </p><p> </p><p>"What time are Baba and Papa going to be home tomorrow, Uncle Booker?" Matteo asked from behind Booker as Booker was discreetly hiding a small pistol in the inside of his jacket pocket.For Booker, it wasn't just a safety issue that he would carry a gun on him when they would go out and about.He knew how to hide it so well from the naked eye.But it was more comfortable for him to have something close by that could protect him.Or in this case, to protect Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think they should be home right after we have breakfast," Booker replied as he went back to face Matteo, "You miss your dads, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do, but I like hanging out with you and Aunty Nile, you're both fun," Matteo said to him, Booker grinned widely.</p><p> </p><p>"And I liked hanging out with you too, little man," Booker reassured him, "Shall we get our ice cream?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's called gelato, Uncle Booker!" Matteo corrected him as the three of them heading towards the front door, "Papa said so."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, your Papa also says Football is not a great sport," Booker grumbled under his breath as they were walking out the door.Nile snorted under her breath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After adventuring down the street to get their own treats, the three of them were making their way back to the apartment.The streets weren't as busy tonight, the air was cooler but it was showing the small signs of Spring coming around the corner.Matteo was busying talking to Nile and Booker about his new school that he was attending and some of the friends he made already. </p><p> </p><p>Booker, being the lone wolf that he was, was partially listening to him and the other hand was trying to pay attention to their surroundings.Something felt….odd when they were walking from the gelato shop, and since their home was not too far away, Booker's senses were tingling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Booker, hey," Booker stopped and looked over at Nile, seeing that they stopped walking, Nile and Matteo were looking at him curiously as he was snapping out of his defense mode.He didn't know why he was thinking that they were being tailed, and for a moment he might have thought they were going crazy.Nile placed an arm on Booker, whereas Matteo was clutching Nile's hand and watching his Uncle.</p><p> </p><p>"You good?" Nile asked, Booker taking one more look around as he then saw something behind them that seemed odd.Two men were dressed in black, all the way back near the gelato shop and there standing a bit too close together, almost hunched over something.Booker could see something on their faces that looked like they were on some kind of mission, and once they looked over at Booker, they scattered.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>"Two guys behind us," Booker said simply to Nile, seeing her face that was warm a second ago was now in Marine mode, "Stay looking ahead and start walking with Matteo, I have your 6,"</p><p> </p><p>"Aunty Nile?" Matteo asked, almost sensing the mood shifting amongst the two adults.Nile guided Matteo, keeping him next to her and holding onto his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep walking, Matteo. Stay right next to me, okay?" Nile said to him, Matteo silently nodding his head as Booker was still walking right behind them.He was keeping his walk as casual as possible thinking of some of the moves he would have to use to make sure that they got back to the house in one piece.But the last thing he wanted to do was lead them back to their home and place a bigger target on their backs.</p><p> </p><p>"Nile, I want both of you to go right up to the house and lock the door.Don't wait for me," Booker explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking back for a brief moment to make sure that they had some space between them and the two who were after them.It took him a moment to find them on opposite sides of the small street, but they were there, "Take the small side street around the corner that'll lead you the back way into the courtyard,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to leave you out here on your own," Nile said under her breath, not for Matteo to hear as Booker was feeling his gun hit his side with every step he took.He could feel the weight of the gun on his jacket with every step they were taking as they got closer to the house.Booker had to think quick and be light on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to be with Matteo, Nile.I mean it," Booker reminded her as they were about to be with 20 feet of the main entryway of the courtyard, "Once you're inside, get Matteo safe and signal the others.I'll be there soon enough."</p><p> </p><p>Nile said nothing else, Booker looking down at Matteo and seeing how he was not confused as to what was going on.Booker felt a bit bad that this was happening since this was the very last thing he wanted to do.But knowing that Nile was going to take care of Matteo while he handled the two stalkers, he had a smaller sense of relief there. </p><p> </p><p>Booker stopped in his tracks and swerved to the left as Nile and Matteo kept walking around the corner, Booker stopping right in the alleyway that was there and was tucked in the darkness.He was going to be the first line of defense for Nile and Matteo at this point.Nile knew how to fight, Booker could even bet that she could take him on with a one on one fight, but he mostly knew that she would take on anything if it meant their nephew wasn't going to be harmed.He had to reassure himself that Nile was going to care for Matteo and protect him with her life.</p><p> </p><p>He waited for a good ten seconds before he saw the both of them about to walk past them to tail Matteo and Nile.He instantly grabbed one of the goons around his collar, punching him hard in the jaw to shove him inside the alleyway as the other goon went to attack him.Booker dodged his first attempt of a punch, getting it in the jaw the second round but instantly grabbing his arm to stop him from taking the third punch. </p><p> </p><p>He held his arm tightly in his hand, ducking as the second goon used his other hand to punch.He slammed his fist in the wall instead, giving Booker enough time to ram the heel of his palm up break his nose.Blood was pouring out while Booker got his gun out from the jacket pocket and took one shot in the head. </p><p> </p><p>He fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The first goon got back up and shot at Booker with his own gun.Booker got it in the stomach, grunting slightly as he took a shot at the goon and knocked him in the shoulder.The goon kept going, about to take another shot when Booker grabbed his wrist to break it, the gun fall to the ground as Booker shoved his head against the brick wall, kicking his knee out with a pop at the same time.The first goon fell in a yelp, Booker reaching down for his gun as the goon was struggling to get back up.Booker cocked it, aiming at the goon, and took the shot.</p><p> </p><p>Both goons were dead.</p><p> </p><p>Booker sighed, leaning against the wall and taking a few deep breaths.The bullet in his stomach was pushing its way out and Booker rode through the uncomfortable sensation until the bullet fell to the ground.It all happened so fast and so suddenly that he was still running an adrenaline high within his chest and in his breathing.Booker has killed people before, he even lost count on how many people actually some time ago back in the early 1900s.But of course, he was a complex person, and at certain times he would almost find himself back in his army clothes and about to have a noose around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>PTSD was not a new thing for him or the others.Booker had it the worst though, not to mention dealing with the dreams of Quynh dying in the ocean.He knew he was complex, his soul was pretty scarred, and no matter how many times he tried to convince himself he could be whole again, there was no use. </p><p> </p><p>Booker knew this was going to be a long road to recover what was lost in him.</p><p> </p><p>After getting his act together, Booker dragged the bodies into the darkness a bit more and over to the other side of the alleyway near a small canal, then he dug through both of the jackets of the dead bodies.He found some wallets and one more spare pistol in the second goon's possession.Once he was done with what he needed to do, he dumped both bodies in the water, no need to leave them out for someone to see.</p><p> </p><p>The canal would wash away the evidence anyhow.</p><p> </p><p>Booker then made his way out into the courtyard and up the flight of stairs, thinking of both Nile and Matteo and wondering if they were okay.Of course, they would be fine, but he was concerned none the less.That small tug in his chest to be near Nile was tugging extra hard.Booker never realized that he had that tug, the small need to feel her presence to ease some of the pains that were in him.Booker always tried to ignore it, since he felt it from the moment he dreamt of Nile when she first died.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered how much longer he was going to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to go to the penthouse floor when Nile's apartment door flew open, Booker having his gun in hand and aimed right at Nile.She too had a gun out, and it took the both of them a few seconds before they sighed and lowered their guns. Booker could see she was okay, and before he knew it, Nile placed her gun down and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly and breathing him in.Booker was shocked by the sudden hug, stumbling a bit before he finally wrapped his arms around her. That tug was now a fierce grip around himself, not letting go.</p><p> </p><p>"You're okay," Nile said in a heavy sigh as they pulled away and looked at each other.Booker was about to say something to her, almost to reassure her or give a dry joke, but she looked down at the small bit of blood on his shirt where he was shot. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Booker…" Nile said in worry.  But Booker shook his head and got her to look at him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Just one shot, it's all that was," Booker reassured him, seeing her nod her head, "Where's Matteo?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's in the living room," Nile explained, "He heard the gunshots and he got scared,"</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," Booker said in a grimace, already feeling a bit bad that Matteo had some kind of effect on what happened.He was trying to avoid Matteo experiencing any of it, but now it felt as though it was not the case.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Nile said, bringing him inside the apartment and locking the door behind them.Booker took a quick look around at Nile's apartment, the small sense of peace and a pinch of style was of course came from her.Her living room was over to the left, tucked against one of the massive windows as a smaller couch was against the wall.Matteo was wrapped in a blanket, partially buried in the blanket as Booker could see his curly hair poking out from the top. </p><p> </p><p>"I took these off of them," Booker explained, showing Nile the wallets, "Can you copy the ID's and credit cards and send them to Copley?Maybe he'll find something on them and who they work for,"</p><p> </p><p>"No problem," Nile replied immediately, taking the two wallets and shoving them in her pocket.She then looked down at Booker and his appearance, grimacing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Button up your jacket so Matteo doesn't see your shirt," Nile urged him, Booker quickly getting his jacket in order, "I already called the others and they're on their way home now, they're not gonna wait."</p><p> </p><p>"What did the boys say?" Booker asked her, already thinking the worst with Joe and Nicky. </p><p> </p><p>"They're fine, Booker," Nile stated, "I told them that you took care of it.Don't worry about that right now, okay?I think Matteo wants to know if you're okay,"</p><p> </p><p>Booker looked from Nile over to the bundle that was on the couch.He took a long breath, hoping that he would appear calm.He finally walked over, taking a little bit of time to get there and seeing that Matteo wasn't moving from the couch.All Booker was thinking about was Joe and Nicky, how they heard the news from Nile and how they were probably frantic about what could have happened to Matteo. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey little man," Booker said in a kind tone, Staying a foot away from the couch in case Matteo was going to freak out on him.But he saw the mop of hair poking up from the top of the blanket, seeing his eyes looking at him.They were big and they showed fear as Booker took another step towards him.Matteo stayed still.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard gunshots, Uncle Booker," Matteo stated, his voice muffled in the blanket as Booker nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, buddy," Booker replied as he finally sat on one end of the couch with Matteo on the other end, "It must have sounded scary,"</p><p> </p><p>"It did," Matteo nodded his head, staring at Booker intensely and Booker could see that the little boy was about to cry.A twinge on his heart was felt since the last thing he ever wanted was to scare Matteo.He scooted a bit closer to the boy now, seeing Matteo watch his every move as Matteo spoke up in a scared voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought they shot at you,"</p><p> </p><p>Booker cringed, shaking his head at the little boy.</p><p> </p><p>"They didn't, buddy," He reassured them.Although he knew it was a lie, he had to lie in this situation.Matteo was young, and this would scar him in the end.Matteo poked his head out a bit more, his head was not almost floating out of the bundle of blankets and his hair was sticking out in different angles from the blankets.It made Booker remember one time with his youngest son Jean Pierre.Jean had a scary moment when some of the soldiers were bombarding their village, right before Booker left for the army.Booker held his son close, seeing the fear in his young eyes and holding him close.It made Booker miss his sons more than ever, but it was almost okay with having Matteo in front of him in need of an embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here, Matteo," Booker said, holding out his arms to Matteo.Matteo shuffled over, blanket and all, into Booker's lap.Booker wrapped both arms around him and held him against his chest, resting his had on top of the curly little head.Matteo was still in his embrace, staying in the blanket and refusing to move from Booker's hold.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here," Booker soothed at him as he felt Matteo shake a bit, "I know that was scary, but your Aunt Nile and I would never let anything happen to you.You know that, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Matteo muffled in the blanket as he was pressed his little head against Booker's chest, "I don't like it when you get hurt or when you're sad, Uncle Booker,"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you don't," Booker reassured him, rubbing the blanket with his fingers, "I know you don't like it one bit.But we're okay now."</p><p> </p><p>"I want Baba and Papa to come home," Matteo muttered into Booker's hold.</p><p> </p><p>"They're flying home right now with your Aunts," Booker explained, "They'll be here in a few hours while you're in bed,"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I sleep with you and Aunty Nile here?" Matteo asked sheepishly.Booker looked down at him with raised eyebrows.He had a good relationship with Matteo, but he wasn't as close to him as the others were since they had more time with him.Booker couldn't blame them, he came in on the tail end of all of this and lost some time with Joe and Nicky's son.Yet he tried to make up for it as much as he could, so in the end, Booker and Matteo became pals in a sense. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to sleep in your house in your own bed?" Booker asked, trying not to sound too surprised.Matteo shook his head, a bit too fast as he snuggled into Booker's hold a bit more. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanna sleep with you and Aunty Nile here," Matteo said to him, almost demanding since he sounded a bit emotional from what was going on. Nile, as if on cue, walked over and saw the both of them in their embrace on the couch and she gave Matteo a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I can have the couch be a pull-out, like how we do it with our sleepovers.Uncle Booker can sleep with you on the pull-out if that's what you want,"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo looked from her over to Booker quickly his massive eyes were almost trying to ask with his gaze.Booker gave to give Nile credit for using Matteo and his eyes.It was a good weapon that Booker was immune to.Booker giving her a look as she winked before he looked back down at Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>He was a sucker for his nephew, through and through.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>That night, after running to the house to get a set of pajamas for himself and Matteo, Booker found himself curled up on the pull out couch with Matteo as he was about to fall asleep.Matteo was asleep already, being drained from what happened.Booker felt Matteo curl into him with his head on Booker's arm and his breathing nice and even.Even though he himself was sleepy, Booker wanted to wait up a bit more to make sure things were calm in the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Nile sent the information on the two attackers to Copley as Booker grabbed some clothes for both Booker and Matteo, and she got the pull out couch ready for the both of them.It was a spacious pull-out, Booker was able to fit in perfectly as Matteo was snuggled into his embrace fast asleep.Nile also did a quick check on the house and their apartment, making sure they were going to safe.As soon as she knew they were hunkered down, Booker could breathe out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Booker heard some soft footsteps coming from the direction of Nile's room, having Booker look over and see it was Nile with a pillow under her arm.She was wearing her pajamas, a thin rob over her shirt and bottoms, and her braided hair over her shoulder as she was approaching them.Although it was dark, Booker could see her shining eyes looking at Matteo with a hint of fondness before she looked at Booker.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna join you guys out here," Nile explained as she grabbed the spare blanket that was on the arm of the couch, settling herself on Matteo's other side and across from Booker. </p><p> </p><p>"You have your bed to sleep in, Nile," Booker tried to reason with her, but knowing Nile she wasn't going to listen to him as she was on her side on the couch, facing Booker over Matteo's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not with my two favorite guys out here on their own," Nile said, semi-light and semi-serious at the same time.Booker looked over at her, seeing her pour her eyes back at him and having the familiar tug in his lower stomach again.Booker was afraid to act on it, he was always a coward in a sense offing what he wants, what he truly wanted. </p><p> </p><p>It was the opposite with Nile, who acted on her instinct and didn't re-think anything.She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it at the same time.Booker wished he had her confidence, Lord knows he needed it. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Booker," Nile said to him in the softness and quiet of the night, Booker shifting a bit as Matteo was still sleeping in between them.</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" he had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"You protected us, Booker," Nile stated simply, her voice was staying kind and soft as she was staring at Booker intensely, "You knew that we were being followed when I didn't even see it.We could have been in a worse situation if it wasn't for you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm used to having someone watching behind my back with all that I do," Booker admitted to her with a small shrug, "It sounds bad but it's true.I guess I had that gut feeling I knew I had to act on it and fast since….since Matteo was there."</p><p> </p><p>Both Nile and Booker looked down at the sleeping boy, who was facing Booker and had the blanket he was wrapped in tucked around him now and was snuggled in a deep sleep.Booker watched him with a small look of concern.</p><p> </p><p>"I would have done it for anyone's kid," Booker explained, "But Matteo is different, Nile."</p><p> </p><p>"Because he's Joe and Nicky's son?" Nile asked, Booker pausing and nodding slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"That, and he reminds me of my youngest, Jean Pierre," Booker answered, "He has the same kind spirit as my son, a good head on his shoulders and a massive heart,"</p><p> </p><p>Nile grinned, seeing the Booker wasn't sad about it but calmer in thinking of his youngest son.Nile reached over Matteo to take Booker's hand in hers and held it gently, their fingers slotting together and palms were touching so gently it made Booker afraid and yet joyful on how they were holding hands.It was such a simple gesture, but Booker felt a fire scorching in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean the world to Matteo, more than you give yourself credit for," Nile explained, "And the rest of us feel the same way, you know.You meant everything to us in our family, and from what I saw tonight, we know you feel the same,"</p><p> </p><p>Booker was quiet, but the look in his eyes was enough for Nile to see that he was drinking it all in. Booker had to learn how to accept compliments and affection, whether it was verbal or physical, and Nile was more than willing to do that for Booker.It was easier with Matteo since he was a child, but with the others, it was a bit more difficult for Booker to handle.But maybe this was another good step for Booker to take.</p><p> </p><p>Nile and Booker fell asleep holding hands over a sleeping Matteo, the night stayed peaceful for the three of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Booker woke up with the sun in his eyes, grumbling a bit as he was rubbing his eyes and hearing some noise in the background.It was muffled talking, Booker feeling some of his back popping from being in one position for too long.For a moment, Booker was lost in his brain trying to wake up, but then he realized that he was all alone on the pull-out couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he awake yet, Aunty Nile?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, you wanna go check?"</p><p> </p><p>Booker heard small footsteps paddling across the hardwood floor as none other than Matteo was now facing him, looking like his normal self.He was wide awake and highly alert as he was still in his pajamas and he was grinning at Booker.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Uncle Booker!" He said, his voice sounding just as kind as it did before everything went to hello last night.Booker blinked a few times before he sat up in the bed and ruffled his hair, "Papa and Baba are making breakfast at the house and they wanted me to get you!"</p><p> </p><p>"They're already home?" Booker asked, Nile walking over in new clothes and grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"They got home real early this morning," Nile explained, "I told them to let you sleep since you were wiped out,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Booker hummed, finally getting up from the couch as he stretched his back out, sighing in relief that he was a bit more alert now, "Thanks, Nile. But I should go talk to them,"</p><p> </p><p>"They're making waffles, and I told Papa to save you some since you like the waffles he makes," Matteo explained as Booker grinned. It was nice to see Matteo back to his normal self.As if last night never happened.</p><p> </p><p>"That's quite nice of you, buddy," Booker thanked him as he grabbed his spare clothes from last night.Once he was ready and helped put the couch back together for Nile, both Matteo and Booker headed up to the house as Nile stayed behind to get things together in the apartment.Booker had a small sense of anxiety from facing Joe and Nicky.He knew that they weren't going to be mad at him for protecting Matteo, but it was still in the back of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Once Booker opened the door into the house, Matteo ran into the apartment steered over to the kitchen, Booker following with slow steps as he was seeing the scene in front of him.Nicky was at the stove, a big bowl of batter and a waffle maker already at work as he was also cooking eggs on the stovetop.Joe was brewing some coffee, Andy and Quynh were looking over something on Booker's laptop.Probably trying to find footage that would help them with what happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>"He's awake!" Matteo said in a victory cry, Booker pausing at the opening of the kitchen as Matteo ran over to Joe and hugged him around the waist.Joe looked over at Booker, a smile on his face and a massive look of relief as he hugged Matteo briefly before walking over to Booker in long strides.Booker, out of instinct, wanted to flinch away at how Joe was approaching him.</p><p> </p><p>But Joe hugged him instead.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay, Book?" Joe asked in the hug he was giving.Booker said nothing at first, taken back from all that happened, and how Joe was hugging him close.Booker then found his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," He replied, almost in a croak as Joe pulled away and stared at him intensely.Booker could see the emotion in Joe's eyes as they were staring at each other.Joe placed his hands on Booker's arms and rubbing them soothingly, keeping a intense gaze at him but it was also kind and soothing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm beyond thankful for what you did last night for my son and Nile," Joe explained to him, "It means everything to me that you protected him from something that could have gone horribly wrong.Thank you, Booker. I owe you my life,"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't….I didn't…." Booker tried to explain, but something as stopping him from saying what's really on his mind, "I just did what I thought was right,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian," Joe said his real name, giving him a kind smile, "You did real good last night, Nicky and I are beyond grateful and we're in your debt.Just take it as it is,"</p><p> </p><p>"You better listen to him, Book," Andy said from her spot at the laptop, both Joe and Booker looking over to see Andy grinning at him from her seat, "Don't be stubborn this early in the morning while Nicky is making us his famous waffles,"</p><p> </p><p>Booker chuckled, Joe giving him one more hug and he walked back over to Matteo, who was watching Nicky make scrambled eggs.Matteo took one of the plates that was made up with food over to Quynh at the table, giving space for Booker to talk over to Nicky.Nicky smiling at him as he eyed Booker from the stovetop. </p><p> </p><p>"You alright, Seb?" Nicky asked him, Booker nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just fine," Booker replied, Nicky nodding his head to hug him.Booker breathed in his hug, which felt a bit more gentle compared to Joe's hug.Nicky rubbed his back with his fingers as they embraced.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for protecting our son," Nicky said against his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd do it again," Booker said to him as they pulled away.Nicky framed Booker's face with one hand, searching his eyes and seeing Booker's eyes looking a bit brighter.  Booker knew he would do it again, literally taking a bullet in the process.As long as he knew he did something for the sake of Matteo's safety and well being. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, in some way shape or form, that this was the form of a do-over for Booker when it came to having a little "son" figure in his life.Matteo didn't belong to him, he knew that.But that small lost piece in his heart was being filled all over again from that little boy and his willingness to have Booker in his mortal life.Booker loved Matteo as if he was his own child, as if he was Jean Pierre.Booker knew that he would never have his son back, but this would be close enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Come sit with me, Uncle Booker!" Matteo said to him as Booker got his own plate together.Booker couldn't say no to him as he sunk into a seat next to Matteo and Quynh and across from Joe.All that fear and anxiety that he had in the past few hours were out the window as Matteo spoke up to Joe.</p><p> </p><p>"Baba, Uncle Booker and I watched a big football game last night," Matteo explained to Joe as Joe chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you?Who won?" Joe asked as Matteo took a bite from his waffles.Matteo looked at Booker, mentally asking Booker to tell Joe and Booker had to have a bright smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"France won," Booker replied, "And that bet you and I made on the score…"</p><p> </p><p>Joe paused before he ate his waffle, Nicky looked over his shoulder as he was cleaning up the kitchen. Andy and Quynh looked in intrigue as Booker leaned back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"You owe me 500,"</p><p> </p><p>All at once, an outcry fo groans were filling the room, along with laughter from Quynh and Andy.Matteo giggled as he saw Joe hide his face in his hands and slumped in his chair in defeat.Booker chuckled as he was washing his nephew giggling.All was right in his life, Booker thinking this was once of the best mornings he's ever had.</p><p> </p><p>He never wanted to forget it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I threw in a little action and adventure in this chapter, but the next one is going to be with a teenage Matteo!  </p><p>Once again, enjoy and thank you for the support :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Joe’s POV</b>
</p><p>
  <b>London, England</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"These guys work for a high-class security company," Copley explained to the group as they were all meeting together in London.The wallets that Booker confiscated from the two goons were scanned and given to Copley for him to do abackground check.It didn't take long, and when Copley figured everything out, he asked for the group to come down in person for him to deliver the news.The others must have been that it was serious if the talk was going to be person to person and not over the phone.It gave Joe a small pit in his stomach as they all decided to fly out to London together and hear Copley out.But Copley also wanted to talk about something else with them that he waited to do until the perfect moment to mention.So ten days after the incident in Venice, they all hopped on a plane to London.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo came long for the trip, all the Immortals had to be in attendance with what Copley wanted to explain.Although he was excited to go to London, Nicky and Joe couldn't tell him what they were doing and why they were there in the first place.Booker came up with a plan to take him to the Wembley Stadium when they had time as a treat.It was the perfect excuse to have a day in the city with Matteo, and also to make sure he didn't have any idea what was going on behind the scenes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Company is called Alpha Inc," Copley explained as all of the Immortals were looking at his computer in his main study.They've been there before when they realized that Copley was picking up on their ability and what they were capable of.Matteo was reading in one of the smaller sitting rooms, not too far away from the others with their meeting but was occupied with a couple of books and Crayola Crayons that he brought along for the trip.Even though he was very excited to see Wembly stadium, he was being patient enough to come to a meeting with the mysterious "Mr. Copley" man that his Baba and Papa knew.</p><p> </p><p>"That's an appropriate name," Andy sarcastically muttered, Joe was folding his arms in front of him as Copley shuffled a bit uncomfortably.There was a profile of the group, a couple of pictures of their members including the two that Booker killed in Italy, pictures of them in action with some of their clients, and files on the past location where they worked.</p><p> </p><p>"They're mostly hired by high ranked celebrities or elite politicians, both domestically in the US and internationally.They're not in the public eye or on the radar because of their reputation and 100% success rate in their jobs.The last 5 years, they've been working for private companies, one of the recent ones was Merrick."</p><p> </p><p>"So we fought them when we fought Merrick?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"No, those soldiers came after Alpha Inc. left.Apparently, Merrick was a bit too….pompous and cheap for them to deal with and they broke their contract with him after a few months, one month prior before you all were discovered. it was an awkward situation to be a witness of, trust me," Copley replied, Nile rolling her eyes from the mere thought of Merrick running out a private security group from his mannerisms.But it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know how dangerous this group was until after they left Merrick, their reputation is both well hidden in secret and highly dangerous. Their tactics can be claimed as borderline lethal and illegal,"Copley kept going, as he was gesturing to two of the men on the screen, "These two, the ones Booker killed in Venice, were part of the company.They both have had minor criminal records before they were hired, but they also had high militia background and were guns for hire individually before they joined Alpha Inc.It seems like this company has taken on most of the guns for hire around the world,"</p><p> </p><p>"These guys are the real deal then," Nile said next to Andy and Nicky. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and whoever hired them is somehow connected to you all.And….I think I know why,"Copley anded, now all of the eyes of the Immortals were looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Because they're discreet and they barely leave an ounce of a footprint both in the physical world and online, they were hard to find.Almost downright impossible if you weren't on the black market.I had to have some friends to go through from illegal activity on the internet to find this group and see how they operate.That included the two that were in Venice with you all.They had distinct credit cards, and following those cards showed us where they've been and who hired them in a sense.One of the hires….was 10 years ago…in a specific lab in Belgium.Kozak was their main benefactor."</p><p> </p><p>Joe cocked his head at Copley, Nicky was frozen in his spot.Joe could only think all of those years back, when Kozak was out in Belgium and trying to hide out on her own.It was a bit cowardice on her part, at least Joe thought it was since she spent a year in hiding without them finding her at all.Now, it made a bit more sense since she had these guns for hire, lethal men, to hide her out from the public eye.If they could disappear from the public eye as Copley said they could, then they did the same thing with Kozak. </p><p> </p><p>Joe looked over at the others to see their reaction to the news.Booker looked a little pale in the face, Andy and Quynh both were sporting shocked looks, and Nile was quiet as a mouse.Joe felt Nicky reach over and grabbed his hand, almost in reassurance and in comfort since he seemed scared to hear this news.He remembered that night clear as day: bodies all over the floor, a fire breaking out, and the women who were poisoned by Kozak before she was murdered herself.</p><p> </p><p>"They worked for her?" Andy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Just her, no one else in the facility," Copley answered, "They not only were her personal security, but they also were the one who kidnapped and brought in those women that were found in the lab by Nicky.There were at least 6 of them, including Matteo's biological mother,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky did a quick look at each other, the small wave of sadness was on Joe's face from thinking of Nora.It was almost piecing all of the missing parts of this mystery together, since all his time he didn't understand what was going on in that lab and what brought Matteo into the world in just a vile way.</p><p> </p><p>"It took so long to find out more about them and their link to both Kozak and the women because of lack of evidence, plenty of loopholes and dead ends, and their severe secrecy," Copley admitted, "We've tried to find them and tail them for years, always reaching walls.This is a major lead with what Nile sent us, although it's not in the best circumstances,"</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair," Booker said in a huff next to Nile, "The two that were in Venice weren't that hard to take on,"</p><p> </p><p>"But Kozak was paranoid with us finding her," Andy said to him, them to Copley as she too was trying to piece it all together, "She had Joe and Nicky's DNA and she needed someone to get these women for her bidding, and make sure she wasn't going to be exposed from it."</p><p> </p><p>"So how did she end up dead in a building that was lit up in flames and with dead bodies?" Nile asked, not getting it all together in her head.Joe knew she brought up a good point.They knew about the women since it was Kozak that killed them, but the security officers and Kozak herself?</p><p> </p><p>"They've had a reputation of breaking contracts and…cleaning up their messes if they feel wronged in any way," Copley answered for Nile, "They've done it with Merrick and that was mild.I've looked up other companies that hired them in the past.About 98% of there companies that Alpha Inc. has left abruptly has had one or several casualties within those companies amongst their high ups,"</p><p> </p><p>"So they killed her?" Quynh asked, not understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"That had to have been the case," Andy said in a low manner, "And they were trying to make sure that no one left alive."</p><p> </p><p>"There were new surveillance cameras placed in the area of the building by the police after they came and combed the place. After a few days of being installed, a couple of men were spotted around the area, spotted at the sight.I have a feeling that they were there to make sure that there was either something or someone that they could grab to better cover up their tracks.They knew there was one survivor,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe, out of instinct, looked over to the door that was leading out of the study.His heart was going faster and faster.He was already picturing it in his head since this was all unfolding.These men, these guns for hire, were not only against Kozak for some reason, but they were willing to take out any life that was still in that lab.That meant a little baby.</p><p> </p><p>That meant his son.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think they know about Matteo and him still being alive?" Joe asked in a grave tone, Nicky rubbing his arm and squeezing his hand tightly with his fingers.Joe had to know if his son was going to be in danger for the rest of his mortal life, only for the sake of surviving a lab fire when he was an infant. It was morbid to think about, a group of lethal men feeling danger from a little baby. </p><p> </p><p>"He was a product of Kozak, and they weren't going to let any products go to waste," Andy said in a low tone, Joe grimaced a bit and slammed his eyes shut for a moment.It was harsh to hear from Andy, but it was actually truthful.From what Copley said to them about Alpha Inc., they never left a trail behind.Matteo was a massive trail, and they were going to do everything in their power to make sure he wasn't going to expose both themselves to their involvement with Kozak.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," Joe said to the others, releasing Nicky's hand from his own as he walked out of the study without even a glance back.Even though he needed to hear more about this group and what they were about, he was more concerned about his son and his well being.It wasn't that Joe was in denial that this group was dangerous, but he just needed to be near his son and not worry about it for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was out of the study, he took a long breath and tried to center himself again.He was already just a bit peeved that two men were after his family and his son, and now to hear that they used to work for Kozak was even worse.Joe knew better, he knew how to handle himself in stressful moments or news.So for him to walk out of the room and look for his son, after taking a few moments to calm himself from overreacting to all the possibility of his son being in danger, it was the better choice to make.</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the smaller hallway, poking his head into the sitting where Matteo was in and watching him quietly for a moment.He was sitting in one of the massive chairs, coloring away and he had his head tilted to the side as he was working on his picture.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  The room itself was cozy with a small window looking into the garden and a bookshelf with some old books and trinkets used as decoration.  </span>Joe smiled, even in such a distressing moment hearing such troubling news moments before, Matteo had a hold on him that calmed him down.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was concerned about how Matteo would bounce back from something as scary as what happened to him with his Aunt Nile and Uncle Booker in a week prior.But his son was resilient, he only had a few nightmares from hearing gunshots in his sleep.Of course, it would be traumatizing for any little boy to hear gunshots, but he was better at handling it since Matteo was with Nile and Booker throughout the ordeal.Booker was saying sorry over and over again to Nicky and Joe about what happened, Joe had to reassure Booker that what he did was right to protect Matteo and have him not be as involved. </p><p> </p><p>"Baba?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe saw Matteo look up at him from the massive chair, Joe putting a smile on as he walked into the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, buddy.I wanted to check up on you," Joe said to him in with his smile, Matteo pausing in his coloring as Joe walked over to pull over one of the plush chairs to sit next to Matteo. </p><p> </p><p>"Is Papa still talking to Mr. Copley?" Matteo asked Joe.</p><p> </p><p>"They're all still talking," Joe answered him as he looked down at the picture he was drawing in his lap, "What are you drawing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me playing football with Uncle Booker," Matteo explained, showing Joe his picture.Now Joe could see it, the precise lines and the variety of colors in Matteo on the page, and how he drew Booker with his blond hair.It was a bit inspiring to see how his art was getting better as he was getting older, having Joe realize that his artistic genes went onto Matteo when he thought he was merely going to be an athlete. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a wonderful picture, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe complimented him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Matteo thanked him as he went to grab another crayon from the small crayons bag he brought with him on the trip.Joe was thinking back to moments before with the others, hearing about this group that was dangerous and what they did to Kozak, to Matteo's biological mother, and what they could do to his family.It was an underlying fact,and although the others were still talking to Copley, Joe wanted to walk away from it and just be around Matteo to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>"You look sad, Baba," Matteo said to Joe, looking at his father with a pinch of worry, "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just thinking, Matteo," Joe replied, not knowing what to say or how to say it.Matteo was still a pinch too young for this kind of conversation, and knowing how Matteo was, he was a bit emotional about his family members.He was concerned about Booker that night when he heard the gunshots, worrying that Booker was the one who was hurt.Joe would never want to place that kind of burden on his son.He didn't have the heart.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't realize that his son wasn't drawing anymore, nor was he expecting his son to be crawling into his lap and hugging him. Joe's taken back for a moment, but he didn't stop himself with his arms going around Matteo.It was a mold that he had with his son, how they would always hug like this together.Ever since Matteo was small, he loved hugging Joe.They would always snuggle together when he was a toddler when he would have bad dreams or horrible moments, or just when he felt like it.If Nicky was good with Matteo when it came to his words, Joe was just as good with his actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be sad, Baba.I don't like it when you're sad," Matteo said to Joe with his head pillowed against Joe's chest.Joe rested his chin against Matteo's hair, taking a long breath and breathing in the unique scent of his son.It was calming for him, even in the harshest of times.Maybe something inside of Matteo was telling him to care for his father, which seemed absurd.But nothing about Matteo was deemed normal. </p><p> </p><p>"How can I be sad when you give me the best hugs?" Joe asked him, hearing nothing from Matteo as Matteo was squeezing him a bit tighter.Matteo had that pull on him, just the same way as Nicky did when Joe was tied up and needed someone to something to calm him down.Everything else was out of his head now, all he could focus on was his son in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you sing that song that I like?" Matteo asked, Joe looking down at Matteo to see him watch Joe with his gorgeous eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Your Papa's a better singer, Matteo.You know that," Joe reasoned with him.Compared to Nicky and his sultry voice, Joe's voice was a bit more tamed. Joe had no shame in admitting that he rarely sang, that was Nicky's department.However, Matteo wasn't completely biased when it came to singing.</p><p> </p><p>"But I like it when you sing to me.And it'll make you happy," Matteo stated to him as if it was law, Joe grinning as he couldn't really argue with him with at in mind.Joe snuggled into him a bit more as he started singing softly for only his son to hear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"When I'm far away from you, my baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know, it's hard for you my baby…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because if's hard for you my baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the darkest hour is just before dawn.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joe sang it so softly against Matteo's hair as he was softly rocking them back and forth.He thought back to all of the times when Matteo was younger, being in the same position as he would sing to him.He would feel Matteo's small arms wrapped around him to hold him close, maybe afraid of Joe being too far away.Matteo was attached to his fathers, and even though he was comfortable with his Aunts and Uncle, he loved his fathers a bit more when it came to company.</p><p> </p><p>Joe kept singing as he was rocking his son backhand forth, trying to calm his own self.Of course, he would be paranoid with the news of some lethal group that could be after them, he had to focus on his child and making sure he was okay.Before Matteo came into his life, Joe had a different point of view.Nicky was his priority, that was a true given.But Matteo changed it all from the moment he came into Joe's life.Of course, he was told by the others that it wasn't weakness or sappiness that Joe was going through but strength, the strength that he would be able to place Matteo before any other need, and that he would protect him with his life. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A knock was at the library door, both Matteo and Joe looked as Joe stopped singing.Nicky was poking his head into the room, a soft smile on his face.Matteo moved out of Joe's hand and over to Nicky, seeing Nicky reach down and pick up Matteo as Joe slowly got up from the chair and popped his back with a bit of ease.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you up to with your Baba?" Nicky asked Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"He was singing to me because he was a little sad," Matteo explained.Nicky looked over at his husband, seeing Joe give him brief smile as Nicky looked back at Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"Was he good?" Nicky asked, trying to be playful about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Very good, Papa," Matteo replied as Nicky placed him on the ground and Matteo went over to grab his things, "Are we going to see the stadium now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's talking about the stadium in here?" Booker poked his head into the room as well, a grin on his face as Matteo giggled.Once he got his crayons and papers together, he rushed over to Booker.</p><p> </p><p>"Me! Can we see the stadium now?Please?" Matteo asked as Booker knelt to be in eyesight with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should, and we can maybe walk around and see the London Bridge too, and after that some ice cream when we're all done," Booker explained to Matteo, who looked just as light as ever from hearing the plans for the rest of the day.Nicky was watching Joe carefully staying quiet, making sure he was keeping his eyes on him.He could hear Andy, Nile, and Quynh talking outside the room and in the hallway as Matteo and Booker finally looked over at Joe.</p><p> </p><p>"Matteo, why don't you and I get your things in the car and your Baba and Papa will be right behind us, okay?" Booker asked Matteo, seeing him nod his head as he too Booker's hand and was lead out of the room.Thankfully, Nicky slipped into the room and closed the doors behind him in a soft click, leaving Joe alone with his husband in the small room and having their sense of privacy. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving like that," Joe said to Nicky as he shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and Nicky was watching him carefully and gently with his green eyes, "I just….it was a lot for me and I needed to be with Matteo.I feel like a coward in how I acted,"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, my heart," Nicky reassured him, "First of all, it was not a cowardice thing that you did.Secondly, I was just as close to leaving with you too.But I knew you needed some time alone with him to feel better."</p><p> </p><p>"It just…this is too much to think about," Joe said to him as Nicky took another step closer to Joe while Joe keeping talking, "All I could think about in there was how Matteo was so close to being killed by them when he was a baby…and now they're after him,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well they're going to have to go through 6 Immortals to even touch a hair on his head," Nicky vowed to him, reaching out to move Joe's hands from his pockets and lace their fingers together.Joe took in a long breath, trying not to have that anxiety again because his son was no longer in the room. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened when I left?" Joe asked Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"We were going over what we should do from here on out," Nicky explained as they were still holding hands, keeping his voice level, "We're going to come up with a better plan with how we're doing to deal with these men.Copley is going to watch them from here, Booker and Nile are also going to trace them with those cards that Booker found and see if they leave a trail,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded his head as Nicky watched him with a hint of worry on his face.Joe tried to look calm, but it was harder than it sounded.Nicky could see it sketched along the lines on his cheeks or in the worrisome color in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Yusuf," Nicky said his name so clearly and low that Joe was watching him. Nicky kept their hands tight together between both of them.Joe watched his husband carefully, seeing behind those beautiful eyes that Nicky was centered, even with this touchy subject, "We are not going to let anything happen to your son,"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Our</em> son, Nicolò," Joe corrected him, almost a bit too abruptly.Nicky sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what I mean," Nicky said to him, seeing Joe tense up a bit from how he snipped at Nicky, "Right now we're going to focus on Matteo and making sure he's okay.Let's enjoy the rest of the day with <em>our</em> son and we'll deal with the rest when we can.Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe had to admit, Nicky had his way with just a bat of his eyelashes and a small smirk of a smile.Nicky would never do it on purpose, at least not to Joe.But he did it with Joe just to bring some easiness, epically at that moment there in that sitting roomJoe nodded his head, finally giving in with Nicky.He leaned over to give Nicky a solid kiss, Nicky freezing for a moment before he kissed him back and framed Joe's face and beard in his fingers.Joe pressed two more kisses against Nicky, almost pouring it into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around Nicky to keep him close.</p><p> </p><p>Once he pulled away, he stayed real close to Nicky as he took in a long breath and watched how Nicky's lips were swollen and red from their kissing.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for keeping me sane through all of this," Joe said to him in a low rumble, "I was overreacting…."</p><p> </p><p>"You were not, <em>Habibi.  </em>You were reacting just as a father should," Nicky reassured him as he rubbed Joe's beard and then his arms, "And it's my pleasure in being here with you, there's nowhere I would rather be,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe always felt as though he didn't deserve Nicky in his life, even in the past when they were first acquainted with each other and were romantically involved.There were moments when Joe felt as though he wasn't worthy of Nicky and kind heart, yet Nicky stayed with him and showed him such a deep sense of love that Joe never thought would exist.And with Matteo in the mix, he was more in love with him as he watched Nicky be a perfect father to Matteo.So, even with this threat on the horizon looking over his head, yet it wasn't as bright with Nicky by his side. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go see this stadium that is apparently popular," Nice said in a joking tone, Joe finally laughing as they were untangling from each other and Joe rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're never going to be a Football fan, aren't you?" Joe asked as they pushed the doors open and walked out into the hallway.Nicky chuckled as they walked hand in hand together over to the stairs that were leading them out to the front doors.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry my love, but the sport does nothing for me," Nicky said in a snort, "You can have that with our son and his Uncle,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well thank you for your blessing," Joe said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicky's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"How many seats are in here, Uncle Booker?"</p><p> </p><p>"90,000 seats,"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow…"</p><p> </p><p>Booker had Matteo upon his shoulders as they were looking at the stadium.Booker got them tickets to do a private tour of the stadium, although Quynh and Andy bowed out gracefully since they weren't really into the tour itself.They both went to a local restaurant together and then did some sightseeing.The rest of the group went, much to the joy of Matteo as they followed the tour guide.Nile was more than willing to come on the tour, just as much as Nicky was since the two of them were more on the outs with the sport itself.None the less, they both were willing to bite the bullet and accompany the boys.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was beyond excited, which made Joe happy since he felt a bit bad for dragging Matteo out to England for a stressful meeting.The group needed a break from the reality that was unfolding in front of them, and this tour was much needed.He was surprised at how Booker sprung this tour as a surprise for Matteo and Joe, buying the tickets without them knowing and wanting to make it the best for Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to, Booker," Joe said to him in shock as they were right outside the stadium and Booker handed them the tickets and lanyards to wear.</p><p> </p><p>"I did, Joe.I'm his Uncle, It's my right to indulge with him every once in awhile," Booker explained as Nile scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm supposed to be doing that as his Aunt," Nile countered, now Joe needing to step with their playful banter. </p><p> </p><p>"You both are meant to do that, but very rarely," Joe said to the both of them as a reminder, in which they both just nodded their heads in agreement. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There's an upcoming match within the next week, so we're going to be seeing the field getting new lines and new netting in the goals," The tour guide explained to Booker, Joe, and Matteo.Nicky and Nile were hanging towards the back, giving the three boys some space as they were enjoying the tour itself.</p><p> </p><p>"We can take a peek in the locker room," The tourist explained to the boys.Nile and Nicky couldn't help but grin from hearing how excited Matteo was from the thought of seeing the locker rooms.They were still following, though Nile bumped her shoulder with Nicky's to get his attention silently.Nicky looked over, seeing Nile give her a gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking about what we need to do with this situation that we have," Nile explained as they walked along the walkway that was leading them down to the lower levels.Nicky raised an eyebrow to her.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking?" Nicky asked in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Given that these guys that could possibly be after Matteo and the rest of our family, I don't take that lightly, and I know you don't," Nile explained, Nicky stayed quiet and was listening to see where Nile was going on with this conversation, "The first thing we should do is get Matteo to a safe place that we know he's not going to be harmed."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is understandable," Nicky said in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"What we can do then is try to get these guys in one place for an ambush," Nile explained, then Nicky shooting her a look since she seemed serious about it.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious," Nicky stated to her, though she was rather calm from what she said.Nicky thought of it being a bit morbid since they just heard about this group and how deadly they were.Nicky was no saint, he never claimed to be since he was an ex-priest.He knew of his sins and burdens that he carried, including murder.But he always taught of the murders of doing something for the good of mankind Nicky made peace with God on that one. </p><p> </p><p>But this seemed a bit much.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just thinking like a Marine, Nicky.I was trained to get rid of the enemy at the source.Which in our case, is all of those guys together.They do things as one group, since apparently what Booker did to the two of them was enough to have them stay as one from now on.It's the perfect opportunity to do this," Nile explained to him, Nicky thinking about it for a moment or so, "Even if we don't know how many there are, we can still get rid of all of them in one go.A bottleneck maneuver or something like that,"</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds messy," Nicky commented, "And also a bit dangerous too,"</p><p> </p><p>"Not with us," Nile reasoned, "I know we can all take on those guys.You've guys have been taking on armies long before I came around, and Quynh can literally take on 5 guys with her eyes closed."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that, Nile," Nicky explained to her, seeing her watch him with her inquisitive eyes as he was looking dead ahead at his husband, son, and Booker talking together about the stadium.He cringed slightly from the thought of what could happen. Nicky was never one to be entirely worrisome when it came to an upcoming recon mission or job.But this, this was very different and for good reason.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want my son to be scarred by any of this," Nicky muttered as Nile looked from him over to Matteo.Matteo was saying something to the guide, probably asking him some football trivia and the guide was answering him.Nicky always knew in his mind that Matteo was his son, he felt it from the moment Joe said it all those years ago.Joe was technically his biological father, which made Nicky beyond happy because Joe was an amazing father.</p><p> </p><p>But a part of him perhaps felts from time to time that he would never have that biological organic tug towards Matteo.He still loved him, Nicky would move the earth for that little boy if he was asked.Yet that small sliver of emptiness was there, and he never dared to show it.Especially not in front of Joe, that would break Nicky's heart. </p><p> </p><p>"None of us want that either, Nicky," Nile reassured him as she laced her arm with his, sensing his distress and uneasiness from the subject at hand, "I know you and Joe would do anything to make sure that little boy has the best life.And he does, because of your two,"</p><p> </p><p>"Not just us. You all helped with Matteo," Nicky said to her, "Especially you.I think you're his favorite Aunt, but don't tell Andy or Quynh that,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, they already knew that," Nile shrugged off, making Nicky grin and light laugh, "I knew I was going to be the favorite Aunt since he came to us.And with that in mind,we should think of a place that we can send him to, with one of you guys with him of course, and we'll keep him there until we knew that there's not going to be a threat anymore,"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky didn't say anything, but he was already thinking of the perfect place to go to with Matteo.He knew it wasn't going to take much convincing to have Joe agree with him, and if they ironed out all the details that would be part of this plan that was now unfolding in front of his very eyes, then this place would be the perfect spot that was both isolated and yet well seen by others in that city.He gave Nile a look, already about to say where he was thinking of going with Matteo, but he also saw the look on Nile's face.She knew too.</p><p> </p><p>"I know where we can take him,"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Malta</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One Week Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have to go, Baba?" Matteo asked in almost a sad tone, Joe was kneeling in front of him as the others were waiting by the car in front of the Malta house.Nicky was finishing his hug with Andy as he looked over at his husband and son interacting together.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived in Malta in the early morning that day, having a few hours to get the house itself squared away with security surveillance.Although it was a small little house, there were plenty of spaces that they placed cameras and alarms in case something was to happen.They were beyond careful to make sure they weren't being watched or noticed by others around them. </p><p> </p><p>Copley made a plan with the group.He was going to get a sting operation going to get Alpha Inc. and they were going to help him with the assault.Alpha Inc. was going to meet with a potential employer out in Brazil at a shipping yard, the employer was an actual CIA agent posing as a drug lord.It was a precise and articulate operation, but Copley figured the Immortals were going to be the mere muscle to bring Alpha Inc. down to its knees. From what he found there were merely 15 members in Alpha, which seemed low but bearable. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky volunteered to stay in the Malta house with Matteo as the rest of the group went off to take care of their potential enemy.Joe was going to stay at first, but Nicky had to convince Joe that he would be needed more in the fight than Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need a sniper for this job," Nicky reminded Joe after they made the plans, "I would rather have you drive your scimitar through each of them, for my sake,"</p><p> </p><p>"I have to, Matteo," Joe answered Matteo, seeing that his son's lower lip was quivering.Nicky could see this was killing Joe from the inside out, and although he said goodbye to the rest of the family, Nicky as well, he was now having to say his goodbyes to Matteo. </p><p> </p><p>"Those bad guys that I told you about," Joe said in a pause, briefly looking over at Andy who was at the car.She said nothing, but she nodded at him once showing that it was okay, making Joe look back at his son and Nicky was waiting by the front door.Joe looked so remorseful with what he was about to go through, "They're after us now.And so we need to go and stop them before they'll hurt anyone else,"</p><p> </p><p>"Are they going to hurt you?" Matteo asked, his voice was small but blubbering slightly as Nicky finally walked over to place his hands on Matteo's shoulders to at least give him some ease of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't let them hurt me," Joe answered him calmly, giving him a small smile, "I'll come back as soon as they go away, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?" Matteo asked, Joe nodding his head.Matteo leaned forward to hug Joe, making Joe sigh in remorse as he was clutching his son and kissing his hair.It broke Nicky's heart to see how Joe and Matteo were needing to separate for something that could be potentially dangerous.Nicky looked over at the others, all of them watching the small interaction between Matteo and Joe. But one by one they were giving Nicky a small knowing look, a look that mentally told him that they were going to finish this threat that was against them once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>Not just for Matteo, but Joe.That they would protect him and bring him back to Nicky alive.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise I'll come back, <em>Piccolo</em>." Joe swore to Matteo as he pressed another kiss to his son's head, "I love you so much.While I'm gone, I want you to take care of your Papa for me, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Baba," Matteo replied in a watery tone, "I love you too,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe pressing one more kiss to his sons' hair as he got up and looked at Nicky.Nicky was remaining calm throughout the interaction, but once he was locking eyes with Joe, he moved over to give Joe a single hug.Nicky pressed everything he had in that hug, not wanting to cry because he knew that his husband and family were capable of taking care of this.Nicky knew deep down in his heart that Joe was capable of taking care of them, his protectiveness over Nicky was seen throughout the centuries, and now it was intensified with their son.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come back to both you," Joe vowed to Nicky, who nodded his head silently as he was squeezing Joe a bit tighter.They had to separate before when it came to a fight, that wasn't new.But the lingering concern was always there in the back of both of their minds.Although they knew they could slaughter men with no hesitance because of their immortality, they were also still human and had those concerns for one another.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you will," Nicky said to Joe as they were embracing one another, pressing his head against Joe's for a brief moment before they were going to pull away from each other, "Make sure they stay dead in the ground, every single one of them,"</p><p> </p><p>"You have my word, <em>Habibi</em>," Joe vowed as he pressed a kiss to Nicky's head.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky and Matteo watched with heavy hearts as the car pulled away and down the road.Nicky was holding Matteo in his arms, feeling Matteo rest his head against Nicky's shoulder as they saw the car turn the corner and out of sight.Nicky could only hope and pray that they would all be alright in this slightly risky job, since not only was it going to affect them for the rest of their immortal lives, but the mortal boy in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Baba will be home before you know it, <em>Piccolo</em>," Nicky said to Matteo in a soothing tone as Matteo wrapped his arms around Nicky's neck.Matteo said nothing, but Nicky knew that he wasn't understanding all of this.He was just a 10-year-old little boy, seeing his father and his extended family drive away to stop the bad guys that were threatening his family. Unbeknownst to him, they were threatening him too. </p><p> </p><p>Joe had to come back, come hell or high water.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joe's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Brazil</b>
</p><p> </p><p>These guys were pretty tough to take down, but they weren't invincible.</p><p> </p><p>The entire operation in itself was messy but they kept it tight in their position before they made the first strike.The shipping bay that was going to bring in the employer was massive, and that Copley used the port as bait was almost an advantage on their part since there was nowhere for them to retreat to and run once bullets started flying.As always, Joe was cool and calm throughout the prep and the exhibition.They planned everything down and had it all locked in, from the timing of the strike when nightfall came and they had an open shot.</p><p> </p><p>Joe has perched himself about 10 feet away in absolute darkness, having his sword on his hip just in case he needed it but his gun armed.He could see the two black SUVs that were pulling up to the dock, no listened plates but they were tailed by Copley and his associates.A boat was coming in from the ocean, navigating its ways through the other docked boats, and finally got to an open dock near the right. </p><p> </p><p>Not a sound of heard as Joe was watching with his eyes behind a set of trees, the humidity was pricking at his neck and cheeks while he watched and waited, knowing that Nile and Booker were on his left and Andy and Quynh was on his right on their respective spots.They made a massive wide arch, hidden amongst the foliage and jungle with a small clearing in front of them where the parked cars were and then it moved into the dock.It was the perfect spot for an ambush, which was what they were going to do.</p><p> </p><p>Or in Nile's words, "Bottleneck them with nowhere to go,"</p><p> </p><p>They've done this many times in the past with other kinds of groups that needed to be executed in the dead of night.This wasn't their first time going through with this kind of assault.Although Quynh was the only one who was somewhat new to this kind of battle, she was no stranger to battles herself.She still had her knives with her, but now she had a few guns with her as well just in case.Although she was good at hand to hand, the others knew that she would be just fine with something like this.</p><p> </p><p>Joe waited as he saw Copley's associates, disguised as the employers, were walking down the docks over to the main meeting area out in the dirt parking lost, three others disguised as bodyguards.The targets all piled out of the SUVs, at least 15 of them were dressed in black and had semiautomatics at their sides ready for use.Joe analyzed them from his spot with his eye on his scope, they had a proper built to them and were clean-shaven.They had stern looks on their faces, showing Joe that they've done something like this plenty of times.Even in the dead of night.They weren't going to be impossible, but they also weren't going to be easy either.Joe, like the others, has dealt with this before. </p><p> </p><p>Yet this time he knew it was different and more personal.He has instances in the past when someone close to him was injured or in the line of fire, turning Joe more into a hothead than he should since he's done this for years on end.He remembered one raid when they had to go and retrieve Nicky from being kidnapped by some raiders in the 15th century and he took out at least 6 men with only his scimitar and a fiery thirst for revenge.Later he and Nicky both helped in retrieving Andy and Quynh when there were about to be sold into slavery, a few years before they were captured and accused of being witches which later lead to Quynh demise in the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>When Joe was pushed into a corner and one of his loved ones was threatened, Joe turned into another being altogether. But he couldn't help it, he was a passionate person and never liked having someone try to harm or hurt one of his own.He must have been wired in that way from the moment he was born, but he wasn't going to deny it.</p><p> </p><p>Not now when his son's life could be on the line.</p><p> </p><p>"One minute out until we light it up," Andy said in the earpiece, Joe saying nothing but he knew the others were listening and agreeing.He was keeping his mind focused and view nice and clear, seeing the two sets of groups mingle together in the dirt space and talking to each other.They had to wait for the perfect moment, one small gesture from the associates and they would be able to unleash hell and fury. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing that felt off about all of this was that Nicky was not there, perched up high with his own scope and finger on the rifle trigger.He would have had the best view of the action, probably on top of a cliff looking down at the water and hidden in plain sight since he was so quiet and moved like the mist.Nicky would have known precisely when to strike and would give the sign to the others.As painful as it was for Joe not having his husband to help in this assault, he knew that Nicky was with their son and keeping him safe.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was safe too, which was all Joe needed.</p><p> </p><p>"30 seconds," Andy said in her spot, Joe shifting a bit in his stance and on his feet as his grip on his rifle was stern and tight.He knew they were making the right choice in doing this, having to take out the entire group in one go and make sure the threat was down and over with.There was always that underlying thought that this would backfire if one of them would survive and bring on some kind of retaliation.But in the end, Joe knew that they had this.</p><p> </p><p>"10.." Andy started counting down as Joe dug his feet into the mud and dirt below him as he was watching the interaction between the two groups still play out.He counted down in his head as they were about to strike.The last thing that he thought about was Matteo, who he was safe and far away from here with Nicky, and away from all this chaos.Joe had to make sure that he got back to them and be there for his son, to be able to hold him at night and hear his laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to survive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"GO!" Andy commanded, and Joe took the first shot.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Malta</b>
</p><p><b>2 Days Late</b>r</p><p> </p><p>"Joe, quit bouncing your leg or I swear to God I'm going to shoot it off and you'll be in pain while it grows back," Andy barked at him as she was driving.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, boss." Joe apologized as he cast his eyes down.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, Joe.Growing a limb back is a bitch, so you should listen," Booker snorted at him from the backseat.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Booker," Joe grumbled back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Joe stopped bouncing his leg in the car as they were back in Malta again, going through the main city and the sun the slightly shining through some puffy clouds.Joe couldn't help but be anxious and excited about being back in one of his favorite places in the world, the last 48 hours were literal hell and they were fraying on his nerves.All he was thinking about was getting back to Nicky and Matteo, putting the past behind them and making that lingering threat just a memory. </p><p> </p><p>Now it was officially a memory.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that actual assault itself was brutal and gruesome.But it was flawless from start to finish.Joe could only remember hearing the bullets fly through the air and screams as flesh was being torn through by both bullets and knives.Joe himself got shot a few times along his arms and legs, thankfully not hitting anything serious because of his bulletproof vest.He even got a good bullet right in the jaw, which was a bit painful to come back from as he took out at least two of the guns for hire mere seconds later with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>The others were just as lethal with their guns.The one who surprised Joe with how she fought was Quynh, seeing her only in flashes because of her speed and watching her in both amazement and a hint of fear while she would slice open the throats of the enemy, one by one like she was cherry-picking.It was also surprising to see her in modern-day clothes, dressed in black with her won butler proof vest to protect her to a point. She looks beyond deadly with her knives in her nimble fingers and her eyes constantly moving around to find the next opponent to strike on.</p><p> </p><p>Once it was all over and the silence came back into the area, all Joe could feel was a sigh of relief and figure mixing.He hasn't felt this way in a long time, not since he left Merrick's lab and from the clutches of Kozak.Joe knew he looked like he was splattered in blood and grime, sweat and dirt were mixed together on his skin while his hearts beating beyond fast it was almost coming out of his mouth.The others were in just the same kind of state too, the 6 of them along with the three associates were standing amongst the fifteen dead bodies. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys didn't get shot?" One of them asked Joe as he was clutching his arm.Joe cleared his throat, thinking of a lie very fast.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a graze," Joe replied in a lie.</p><p> </p><p>Copley debriefed them and he sent them back to Malta, leaving the mess to be cleaned up by his men.Copley told Andy that he would make sure they Alpha Inc. was no longer going to exist since they wiped out all the members.It was a major weight off their shoulders, and although they were a fresh enemy that they never encountered before, they wouldn't have to worry about an encounter in the future.</p><p> </p><p>But now all Joe could think about was being back with the two people who meant more to him in the world.The others were wanting to see Nicky and Matteo too, but Joe of course was being biased and selfish for their attention.Nicky and Joe weren't able to speak with one another before or after the missions since it was so fast and so sudden to stop for a breath.He knew Nicky understood, and they've gone longer without communication before.This was merely a few days, but to Joe it was torture.</p><p> </p><p>He had to know if Matteo was alright.</p><p> </p><p>They turned the corner to a familiar street, Joe was looking dead ahead in his seat in the middle row.Andy and Quynh were upfront, their hands being held in-between the bucket seats, leaving Nile and Booker sitting a bit close together in the backseat.Joe was counting down the seconds until they were in front of the house, and although he was silently counting, it was pounding in his head as they were getting closer and closer.The energy that he was having was almost like a child on Christmas morning. </p><p> </p><p>Once the house was in view, Joe's face lit up so much when he saw the two people he was craving to see out on the front lawn. Nicky was grinning as he was standing there with his arms crossed in front of him, wearing a light cotton button-down shirt and jeans.His hair was flowing slightly in the wind, making Joe's stomach lurch for a moment from seeing how angelic Nicky looked.Joe was beyond glad to see his husband there, no harm was on his facenor did he looked scared or concerned.Nicky looked content and happy, but that was nothing to who else was there waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo's face was beaming, almost as radiant as the sun.He was wearing his school's football jersey and was holding a ball that he got from their tour of Wembley stadium, a gift from Nile.Joe could have sworn that although he was gone for a few days that Matteo grew.He too looked happy and safe in that small bubble of their home.All that Joe went through when he was away was worth it from seeing those two waiting for them to come home.</p><p> </p><p>"BABA!” Matteo said his name with such joy as the car stopped in the driveway.Joe was already out and walking over to them as Matteo was rushing over, colliding into Joe and Joe picking him up with ease.Joe felt Matteo squeeze him so tightly that he couldn't breathe for a solid moment, but he didn't care.He could hear Nicky reuniting with the others one by one while he was focusing on his son in his arms.All was well in his world.</p><p> </p><p>"You're okay, Baba," Matteo said to him as he pulled away and searched Joe's face.Joe beamed at his young son, seeing the look of relief on his face as Joe grinned.Joe knew he was going to be okay now that Matteo was securely safe and away from danger.</p><p> </p><p>"I am, Matteo.And I won't be going anywhere for a while, okay?You, me, and Papa are going to be together for a while from now on," Joe reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Matteo asked, almost as if he wasn't believing Joe.Joe nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely, Matteo," Joe replied, giving him one more squeeze before he placed Matteo on the ground.Matteo rushed over to Nile and Booker, having Joe be engulfed with Nicky and hear him sigh in relief.Joe snuggled into him a bit more, breathing in Nicky for all he''s worth.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I've missed you, my heart," Joe said to him in a groan as Nicky grinned into his neck, "I don't want to separate from you like that ever again," </p><p> </p><p>"Me too, <em>Habibi</em>," Nicky reassured him as he pressed a kiss into Joe's neck, "We're safe now.That's all that matters from here on out,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe knew that it was true.He knew that there wasn't going to be anything else shortly that was going to come in the middle of his family.That peace was going to settle in, years of it was going to come his way as Joe was looking forward to seeing his son grow up.Joe would be ready if another threat would come for his family, but for now, he could rest.</p><p> </p><p>He could rest with his husband and son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello!  A few things before you dive in:</p><p>It's a bit of a dramatic chapter, including the subject of sexuality.  I tried to write it as delicate and as appropriate as possible, but if I do offend someone or if I write it wrong or inappropriately: PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  </p><p>I want to make it authentic and real when it comes to my writing and I am more than willing to change and correct it.  I don't wish to offend any of my readers with this subject, and if I do please email me and I'll try to fix it :)  Love is love!!</p><p>Thanks again, and enjoy :)</p><p>my email is redheadclover9@gmail.com</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6 Years Later</b>
</p><p>
  <b>London, England</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The day Joe dreaded for years finally came, and he wasn't ready for it at all.</p><p> </p><p>They lived in Italy for another 3 years before they relocated over to London, finding a sizable house that was just outside the city and gave a smaller sense of privacy for them.With Matteo getting a bit older, they knew space was going to be an issue for all of them, which prompted them to finally bit the bullet in a sense and split up into three different spaces.</p><p> </p><p>Andy and Quynh snagged an apartment that was in the city, Joe and Nicky getting a house near the suburbs with Matteo, which left Booker and Nile getting a flat together.It worked out perfectly, especially for Booker and Nile that finally got their act together and became a couple.When they heard the both of them officially tell the group around the dining room table, one year after ending Alpha Inc., Joe could have sworn he saw Andy slip some money under the table and out of plain sight to Nicky. </p><p> </p><p>He only received a wink from Nicky in return. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matteo was going through his teenage years with some push and shove.Nile warned Joe and Nicky about these years, and even though Matteo was a great kid, there would be some bumps in the road as childhood was now long gone and adolescence was on the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>He was the striking image of his father as he got older.He sports his curls tightly and short, learning his lesson with having long hair and trying to play football at the same time.His muscles helped fill out the rest of him since he was mostly skinny from his athleticism and genes, finally being rid of the baby fat that he had for some time.Lastly, his eyes were still bright and gorgeous by sight, never losing their luster and the one trace of evidence he had from his biological mother. </p><p> </p><p>Matteo did go through a lot in the first few years of his teens and even had some rough moments, but in the end, he had a bright future ahead of him.Even with some of the touchier subjects and talks that his fathers needed to have with him, Matteo took them with a grain of salt.Thankfully, Booker was also there to help with those talks too, making Matteo appreciate and admire Booker all the more. </p><p> </p><p>Nile gave Joe some advice once or twice when it came to the subject. That subject in itself made Joe paranoid, and rightfully so since he was nowhere near ready to have that talk to with him.Of course, when Matteo was well old enough, they did have the sex talk. After that talk, however, Joe felt like he was hit hard by a train or a rain of bullets.Nile did help out with the dating department for the sake of Joe and Nicky.She gave Matteo some good advice, and ultimately warned Matteo that if he broke any girl's heart, she would have a word with him.</p><p> </p><p>So dating never was an issue in their home.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo stuck with football as he got older, getting better as the years went by.He got to play on his school sports teams, and he kept playing as long as Matteo kept up his grades and high marks in school.He had no problem with juggling school and sports since he didn't mind keeping busy. Matteo still loved to watch the sport with Joe and Booker, and Booker would take him from time to time to live games when they both had spare time. </p><p> </p><p>But in all the goodness that they had with Matteo as he was getting older, Matteo was starting to notice things about his relatives, let alone his parents, that were different and almost unique. </p><p> </p><p>He never spoke it, but Joe could see it in the subtle glances and small pauses.They never kept photos, mostly because it was for the sake of being their Immortality a mere secret.But sometimes when Matteo was asked how old his parents were, either by his classmates or when his coach at his school asked one time, he had to pause for a moment before he could answer. </p><p> </p><p>All his life Matteo saw them all looking that same age, and he never thought about it thoroughly when he was a child.Nor did he consider how the others in his family, meaning his Aunts and Uncle, stayed the same physically as well.Now that he was older, he was thinking about the mystery a bit more and wanted to question it, but never dared to. </p><p> </p><p>He had to tell someone, anyone, what was in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo went out one night with Nile to talk to her after he came home from practice.When Matteo asked Nile to meet together, Nile gave Joe a small warning that perhaps Matteo was going to talk to him about his suspicions.It placed Joe on edge all day long, even while Matteo was off at school and he was alone in his thoughts.Of course, the others were a bit on edge since they knew Matteo was catching on with their lives, but it wasn't as severe as what Joe was feeling all that day.</p><p> </p><p>Joe felt like he could have a heart attack at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>Even the dinner together that night seemed a bit tense for the three of them.Matteo seemed normal, talking about his day and an upcoming chemistry exam he was stressing over whereas Joe was discussing his latest painting he was going to sell to a local gallery.Nicky watched both his son and his father having warmth to one another, but that underlining tension was very thick and evident.But the dinner was warm and casual as per usual, Nile then coming by a few minutes after Matteo did the dishes to pick him up for their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the car pulled away from the house, Joe felt Nicky press against his back, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head against Joe's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be fine," Nicky explained to Joe, Joe saying nothing but pressing his fingers with Nicky's that was on his waist to bring them to his chest, "Nile will talk to him, and then you and I will talk to him together when he comes home and asks.We both knew that this was coming,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just afraid that he'll think some other way," Joe admitted to Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"He won't.I know he won't.Our son is a smart boy, and he loves you more than anything," Nicky reminded him calmly, "He will understand,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded his head.His husband never steered him wrong when it came to Matteo.He knew their son just as good as Joe did, and although Joe had reservations about what could happen with his upcoming discussion with his son, he also knew that Matteo wasn't going to change in his ways with his fathers and family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But a mere hour later, they got a phone call that changed everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a drunk driver who collided into the cafe that Nile and Matteo were at.The car was speeding down the road and smashing into the front windows and the area of the building where the cafe was.What scared Joe half to death was what he got the call from Nile 5 minutes after it happened.</p><p> </p><p>"We are sitting outside on the patio when the car hit us.But Matteo is perfectly fine, he missed the major blow of the car.He's going to have a bad case of whiplash, a cut on his forehead, and he has some scrapes too," Nile reassured him as Joe sighed in major relief, clenching and unclenching his chest as Nicky was sitting next to him in worry, "But that's not the worst thing that happened."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it then?" Joe asked, his voice was still a bit high pitched from hearing the news. </p><p> </p><p>"I got killed," Nile dropped the bomb, "I was thrown on impact and killed on the spot, and Matteo saw me come back to life,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky gave each other a beyond scared look.This was the worst possible scenario that Joe never wanted to have in the first place when it came to Matteo.First of all, he was glad that his son was okay from a brutal car accident. But for him to see Nile coming back to life was even worse and left a pitiful feeling in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"My neck was snapped and I had two major holes on my chest and legs.Matteo watched me heal.Guys….after he saw that, he passed out cold," Nile said on speakerphone.</p><p> </p><p>"God damnit," Joe groaned as he hid his face in his hands.Nicky carefully took the phone from his hand and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you both okay, Nile?" Nicky asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just a bit paranoid that I scarred my nephew for life, but other than that I'm peachy," Nile said in a scoff, "And Matteo is going to be fine for now."</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you guys?" Nicky questioned her as Joe looked over at the phone in Nicky's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Booker picked us up and we're coming home right now in his truck.Matteo's fine, but he's passed out in the backseat.I don't know how you guys are going to handle this, but I think you need to talk about it when Matteo wakes up," Nile explained, Joe looking over a Nicky.As torn up as Nicky looked from hearing about their son and his traumatic event, Nicky gave him a gentle look and nodded his head.Joe nodded as well, and it was set in stone.</p><p> </p><p>It was all going to happen tonight. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Matteo was resting in his bed, which left Joe pacing back and forth in front of his bedroom door and was trying to remain calm from all that was unfolding.Booker carried him inside the house when they arrived, taking him right into the bedroom and mending to his cut on his head as Nicky went off to console briefly with Nile.Nicky knew his son was in good hands with Booker while Nile was a bit more paranoid with how her nephew saw her with a busted neck and converted in blood.It left Nile to go into the second bathroom and get the blood off of her as Booker was with Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>While Nile and Booker were busy, it left Joe and Nicky to stand with each other with intense anxiety.Nicky was remaining calm throughout the time they were waiting in the living room, and Joe wanted to be in the room with Matteo more than anything.Booker, however, advised them to at least take a few minutes before they both come barreling in and bombarding Matteo with questions and concerns.Joe wanted to retaliate with Booker, but he knew Booker had a point.</p><p> </p><p>So they waited for about 5 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"He's gonna be fine, right?" Joe asked Nicky.Joe knew he sounded like he was unraveling and his tone made it seem like he was about to have a panic attack. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course he is," Nicky reassured him as he too seemed a bit concerned about their son but wasn't showing it as bad as Joe, "Joe, have faith that our son is going to be alright,"</p><p> </p><p>Within a second later, the bedroom door was thrown open with such a bang that it made Joe and Nicky jump.They both looked and saw a blur coming out of the bedroom and down the hall of the left into the bathroom, then the sound of vomiting was heard a second later.Booker came out of the bedroom, looking flushed and flustered as he was locking eyes with Nicky and Joe.</p><p> </p><p>"He's freaking out," Booker explained, Joe shooting up from his spot as well as Nicky.Hearing Matteo vomiting into the toilet was enough to have Joe rush over and down the hallway, pausing right at the bathroom door.He saw his son, hunched over the toilet and he looked beyond pale.It made Joe think back to when he was in the same position when he found out that he was Matteo's father. </p><p> </p><p>It was surreal for a moment before Nicky pushed past him and placed his hand on Matteo's shoulder.Matteo jumped and moved over to the side of the toilet, back pressed against the wall and he looked to see who it was.Matteo had a small gauze over his forehead where he cut was, a small dot of blood was already coming through the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!Hey, look at me, Matteo!" Nicky said to him in urgency as he framed his sons' face in his hands.Matteo was looking at his father in the eyes, seeing how he too looked urgently at him and gently pressing his finger against Matteo's scalp to somewhat calm him down, "Listen to me.Matteo, you are just fine.Take a few deep breaths, it's okay.Take a deep breath with me okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo attempted to match his father's breathing, which took a few long moments before he was finally calm and relaxed in a way.Nicky would always help him when he was younger and he would cry, showing him to breathe properly and calm himself when he was getting worked up or a bit emotional.Nicky watched Matteo with worry.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you're alright, Matteo," Nicky said to him with worry on his face in his voice, "You scared me half to death when I heard what happened.But you're okay, alright?Thank God in heaven you're okay,"</p><p> </p><p>"Papa….I was….I thought," Matteo tried to explain what was going on in his head as Nicky only sighed and nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, my love.I know," Nicky explained to him simply, helping Matteo still in a better position as they both were still on the ground in the bathroom.Matteo looked at his father in confusion while Nicky was still seeming composed in front of him, "I know exactly what happened,"</p><p> </p><p>"You….you do?" Matteo asked, clearly confused as movement was heard outside the bathroom.Both Nicky and Matteo looked, seeing Joe there with Booker.Matteo's face slightly lit up from seeing his father there, Joe finally moving his feet and kneeling with Nicky in front of Matteo.Matteo looked torn seeing Joe in front of him, finally finding his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Baba," Matteo said to him, though Joe was shaking his head quickly and pressing a kiss against his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just glad you're alright and safe," Joe reassured him, remaining calm in front of his son.Matteo was still out of it, he looked pale and was developing a thing sheet of sweat as he leaned his head back against the wall to let out a shaky sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Nile?" Matteo asked him with worry on his lips.Nicky cleared his throat to get his son's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"She's fine, my love.Matteo, I have something to tell you," Nicky explained to him calmly, pushing his hair out of his eyes and tracing his thumb underneath his cheeks lovingly, "Your father and I have something to tell you.It won't sound real, and it will seem outlandish.However, I want you to understand, I would never lie to you.Ever.Do you believe me?"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo, quiet as a mouse, nodded his head.Joe reluctantly looked over at Nicky as he was sighing.Nicky appeared to be looking down for a brief moment to collect himself before he looked at their 16-year-old son.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go talk in your room,"</p><p> </p><hr/><p>They told Matteo everything.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was quiet throughout the entire explanation, his mind was racing with all of this information that his fathers were telling him.It did seem unreal and outlandish, but with what he was told by Nicky and what he saw with Nile hours before, it made sense. This news was sinking under his skin, wrapping itself around his brain, and he was on the tip of his tongue as Nicky sat back and watched his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't age, and they were Immortal. </p><p> </p><p>It made sense in how they never aged for as long as Matteo could remember.They stayed the same age from the moment they died the first time.The first time…it sounded so morbid as Matteo was saying it in his head.Hearing how both of his fathers were once enemies during The Crusades before they fell in love with each other, how Andy and Quynh were around much longer than most texts and longer than any history he's ever learned in school, how Booker fought for Napoleon and fell into a deep depression when he left this wife and sons behind, and how Nile was a Marine who was killed only two years before Matteo was born.</p><p> </p><p>Their stories were deep-rooted, rich in emotion, and shaped each of his family members into who they are.Matteo could only picture them all in those periods and how they fought in those battles and wars.Mostly he pictured his fathers fighting each other, killing each other over and over again before they stopped, </p><p> </p><p>Once there was silence in the room, Nicky watched him carefully and with a hint of resistance as Matteo was sitting on his bed, looking dead ahead and feeling so many things at once.Nicky was sitting on the bed with Matteo as Joe was standing up against the wall nearby.It was heavy in the air,making Joe open up the window halfway through the talk just to ease some of the uncertainty that was present. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking about, Matteo?" Nicky asked, his voice was soft and low as Matteo gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"It's….it's a lot." Matteo confessed, Nicky slowly nodding his head as Matteo kept talking, "It sounds like something from one of my storybooks as a kid.But….you can never die?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Nicky corrected him, "We can die,"Joe could see how Matteo looked beyond confused from hearing this, and it pained him to see Matteo struggle with the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Matteo looked at them both in confusion, "You said that you haven't been able to die since—"</p><p> </p><p>"Our first death starts our Immortal life," Joe explained to him from his spot as he walked over to sit on Matteo's other side, "But we don't know precisely when our bodies will stop healing.It's happened once before with an Immortal a long time ago when it was only Andy and Quynh, and it happened to Andy very briefly before she got her Immortality back again.It will happen to us, we just don't know when,"</p><p> </p><p>"So…at any time, you could really die?" Matteo asked, feeling a cold sweat come through him, "Nile could have died tonight then!I saw her—"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you did," Nicky said in a grimace as he patted Matteo's hand in his, "I wish you never have seen that and found out like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Were either of you ever going to tell me about this?" Matteo sheepishly questioned his father.Nicky gave him a hard yet loving stare as Joe looked a bit more heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>"We were, Matteo.We just wanted to find the right time.But your Baba, being the observant one that he was, he knew you were figuring things out on your own," Nicky explained to him as he motioned with his head over to Joe.Joe nodded his ahead, showing it was true.Matteo went quiet again as he was thinking of something else he wanted to ask. </p><p> </p><p>"So you and Baba could die at any time?" Matteo asked, his voice was very low and almost threatening to have tears come out.Just thinking of how his fathers were not just these old beings, but at a moment they could die and leave him behind in the world.Both Joe and Nicky could see the hesitance on his face.Nicky shook his head at Matteo, reached over to frame his sons' face in his fingers as Joe reached over to rub Matteo's arm soothingly. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to worry about that right now, Matteo.We are not going anywhere for a long time, my love.Your father and I would never, ever, do that to you," Nicky soothed him with his words and his fingers against Matteo's skin and cheeks.Matteo looked over at Joe to see if he was agreeing, but almost to get some comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, am…am I going to be like you?" Matteo asked Joe.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Matteo" Joe confessed to him, "To be honest, there's a lot about this life that even Andy doesn't understand.But all we can do right now is just be here with you,"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo said nothing else, taking in a long breath as he finally nodded his head.Nicky leaned forward to press a kiss into his head, next to his wound next to his hair.Matteo almost felt a bit enter, but it was a lot to digest and drink in all at once.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Nile…is she…." Matteo asked, thinking back to his Aunt and how she was doing. </p><p> </p><p>"She's alright," Joe reassured him, Matteo gasping out in relief and leaning into Joe for a brief moment, "I know that was a lot to see her like that.But right now she's cleaning up and she didn't want to scare you anymore tonight.You can talk to her in the morning after you rest, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay," Matteo replied, leaning back in the bed a bit, "This is just…a lot for me,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're still recovering from an accident, and you need to rest and calm your body.You should get some sleep and we can talk in the morning, I promise we will," Nicky reassured him, Matteo silently agreeing with him as he got himself rearranged on the bed, under the covers, and as comfortable as he could.Nicky leaned over to press a kiss in Matteo's hair, moving away for Joe to come over.Matteo's head was having against the pillow as Joe leaned down to caresses his hair one more time.Matteo could see how his father looked beat up with Matteo knowing all of this. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Matteo was reeling with what he was learning about his fathers.But then again, he knew his fathers weren't vindictive.They both were the most selfless people in the world, and he did feel blessed that they are his fathers. </p><p> </p><p>"I know this is a lot to take in, and you've been through far more than enough for one person to handle," Joe said to him in a soothing tone as he was rubbing his son's scalp with the pads of his fingers, "I wish we would have told you all of this in a better way.But I hope you know that we still love you more than anything and we'll keep protecting you and try to make this all easier, okay?I love you,"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Baba," Matteo said to him.With one last kiss to his head, Joe and Nicky turned off the light and kept the bedroom cracked open slightly.While his eyes were getting heavy and sleep was about to take over, he could hear both of his fathers were talking in hushed tones to one another right outside his door.Matteo wished he understood a bit more, he wished he knew about what was happening to his family right in front of his eyes all this time. </p><p> </p><p>But he fell asleep so fast and so quickly before he could think of anything else.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 Year Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Joe was working on a painting when he heard the front door open and closed, making him perk up from his spot to see who it was.But given the time day in the late afternoon, he had an inkling when the heavy footsteps were coming through the living room and then into the hallway.Joe placed his paintbrush down as he saw a figure walk over to him and stand right outside the room, looking a bit run down. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at his 17-year-old son.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Matteo found out about the Immortal lives his family had, it took seen a small amount of time to adjust to it.Of course, he still loved his family more than anything, but this was a lot to drink in when it came to how his family functioned and worked.He only pictured them as normal beings, and he still did, not with the mythical ability to never stay permanently hurt or even die.It seemed too much like a fantasy for him to wrap his head around, but he eventually did.Nicky and Joe gave him the space that he needed, though it made Joe beyond frightened that his son would hate him.</p><p> </p><p>But how could Matteo hate his father? </p><p> </p><p>The morning after the accident, Matteo was beyond sore with whiplash and bruises scattering his body but was fine and dazed from all that occurred.He went and talked with Nile, seeing that she was perfectly healthy and fine.All he could see though was her neck, picturing it bent and broken as it was when she was on the ground dead.Nile told him all she knew about it since she was new to being an Immortal.Although he understood where Nile was coming from when she voiced to him how they all were trying to protect him and give him a normal life, it was still a tough pill to swallow.</p><p> </p><p>"Give it time, and lean on your dads," Nile recommended to him, "They're still gonna love you, and I know you're gonna love them no matter what,"</p><p> </p><p>And that's what Matteo did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How did it go at practice?" Joe asked, sitting up a bit as Matteo rubbed his eyes and looked a bit broken down from being asked.Matteo was wearing his practice jersey and shorts with his sneakers as his change of clothes and cleats were in his duffle bag. </p><p> </p><p>"It was rough today," Matteo admitted, placing his duffle bag gently down on the ground before he walked into the small studio room, "The coach is still unconvinced that I'm ready to play in the next match on Saturday,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Joe said to him in a grimace, Matteo shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, I guess.But I know he wants me to get better, so I can't be mad at him.But still….I just want to play and show him I can do it,"Matteo said to him in a grumble.Joe got up from his stool and walked over to Matteo to hug him, feeling Matteo hug him back briefly.Joe knew Matteo was stubborn when it came to his athletic ability and playing on a team, and it showed then.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, buddy.You'll get your shot and play in games soon enough.When that happens, we're all going to be there to see it and cheer you on when you do, okay?" Joe asked. Matteo nodded his head, the both of them wrapping an arm around each other as Matteo was now looking at Joe's picture that he was working on. </p><p> </p><p>"How is your painting coming along?" Matteo asked, seeming a pinch better from his hug and talk with his father.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good, not great," Joe confessed to him as they both were looking at the canvas, "I'm missing a few things from it, but it's no worry since there's nor deadline with this piece," Matteo looked at the canvas with interest, moving out of Joe's embrace to look at the colors and lines with a tilt of his head. Joe watched quietly, a smirk on his face as he was observing his teenage son look at his work.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it, Baba," Matteo said to him in a shrug, "I don't think you should add anything else,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's very kind of you," Joe chuckled as Matteo grinned, "However, you say that about every painting."</p><p> </p><p>"And yet you still don't take my advice," Matteo replied in a snort before he pointed out the door, "Where's Papa anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's getting the groceries, but don't forget the three of us are going to go out tonight for dinner," Joe explained, the both of them hearing another set of footsteps coming over in their direction and they both looked to see Booker poke his head around the corner.Booker grinned from seeing Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, bud!" Booker said to him as he leaned against the door frame, "I was thinking about you today.How did it go at practice?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe gave Matteo a quick look, seeing him grace a bit while it took a moment to realize that answer already.Matteo scratched the back of his beck, going back to his sheepish self once more with a hint of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"It didn't work out, Uncle Booker. I won't be playing in the next match," Matteo said in a low tone, Joe reaching over to squeeze his neck.Booker sighed, scratched his stubble, and nodding his head slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to hear that, Matteo.It does happen, but you'll get on that team very soon," Booker reassured him, "You're a good player, you'll make it soon enough.Plus, I think your coach's a bit stiff,"</p><p> </p><p>"Booker," Joe warned him in a low tone, Booker sighing as Matteo looked over at Joe and gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Baba," Matteo replied to him.Booker then gestured with his head out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna go kick the ball around outside for a bit and get your mind off of it?" Booker asked.Matteo nodded his head, Joe giving his neck one more squeeze before he released Matteo and watched his son walk out of the mini-studio and go with Booker out to the backyard.Joe walked over to the door, looking out for a moment to see Booker and Matteo kicking the ball back and forth with each other in a comfortable cadence. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to Joe to see his son bounce back slightly from a setback.Matteo did take some time when the major discovery of his fathers and family, but it didn't last forever.Joe always thought of the worst thing to happen, but in the end, it was the best that come through. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Joe," Joe poked his head over to see Nile walking over to him with a smile, "Where is my boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's kicking the ball around with Matteo outside," Joe said in a hum as he motioned with his head over to Matteo and Booker outside.Nile looked, a smirk on her face as she was watching Booker trying to dribble the ball with his feet away from a much faster Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"If he's not careful, Booker will break his hip," Nile said in amusement as Joe smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Matteo takes it easy on him," Joe explained, Nile gave him a shocked look.</p><p> </p><p>"Does he?" Nile asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Joe hummed in an answer, in which Nile was now full-blown grinning from seeing Booker and Matteo now sparring for the ball and Matteo tricking him with his fast feet.Nile nudged Joe with his shoulder to get his attention again as Joe looked over at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to give you and Nicky a warning since you three are going out to dinner tonight," Nile explained, Joe's eyebrow was raised now as Nile patted his arm, "It's nothing bad, I promise you.But Matteo and I were talking the other day.He told me in confidence that there might be a young lady in his class that he's considering asking out on a date,"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" Joe asked almost in a shriek, Nile smacking his arm and shoving him back into the studio before Matteo or Booker could even look over and see what was going on.Nile got him inside his studio, shutting the doors quickly before she looked at Joe and seeing how big his eyes were from hearing the news.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to calm yourself before you petrify your son out there!" Nile slightly scolded him, but Joe was still reeling from hearing the news and he was standing still with a shocked look, running his fingers in his curls and looking down at the floor.Nile snorted and grabbed his arms, maneuvering him to sit on his stool in a plop.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a load off, dad," She said in amusement, "I'm warning you right now because I told him to talk to you and Nicky about it when you go to dinner,"</p><p> </p><p>"You did?!" Joe asked in a light tone, looking at Nile now as she placed her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course I did!He's going to tell you and he's petrified in talking to you two about it," She answered, now having Joe look at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" He asked, not understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"Because, from past experiences that I went through personally back in Chicago with my mom and dad, it's a bit embarrassing to talk to your parents about someone you might have a crush on, let along wanting to ask out on a date," Nile advised him, "How did it happen for you when you were his age?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, it was nearly a millennium ago," Joe admitted to her with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm a bit rusty with this subject,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, now that I think about it, I don't think how you and Nicky getting together the way you did can really be related to this scenario," Nile added, making Joe give her a look as she shrugged, "I think he came to me because I'm….closer in age so to speak,"</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm glad he did.You've been nothing but helpful with him with these kinds of subjects," Joe said to her before he groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just….wow!Matteo has feelings for someone!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's called a crush, Joe.It's very major for him, and from what he told me, the girl he likes is very nice.She's top of her classes and is a football player herself.She plays on the female team at the school, that's how they met," Nile explained to him, almost sounding she was prepping them for one of their upcoming recon missions.</p><p> </p><p>"She sounds very lovely," Joe hummed with a small smile on his face, then seeing Nile give him a side-eye and he looked at her with a bit more confusion, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just because I give you this information, does not mean you get to jump him when you three sit down for dinner tonight," Nile explained to him calmly, "You wait unlit he brings it up, and let the conversation flow from that, okay?This is a big deal for him to talk to you and Nicky about it,"</p><p> </p><p>"It must be," Joe commented.</p><p> </p><p>"And I think it is for him because he respects you and Nicky as his fathers," Nile added, wrapped an arm around his shoulders to ease some of the tension.Joe grinned from the thought, looking up at Nile and leaning his head on her shoulder.Perhaps it was good that Matteo would go to Nile for these kinds of things because of how new she was as an immortal.Joe and Nicky wouldn't have known what to do, Booker would have been a slight possibility.And Andy and Quynh were a bit frightening for Matteo to go to when it came to asking for advice since they always resorted to some kind of battle to handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Nile was perfect for this.</p><p> </p><p>"Just remember: let Matteo talk first, and listen to everything he says," Nile said to him as she playfully ruffled Joe's curls, "And I already warned Nicky before I warned you,"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!Why?!" Joe asked, looking at her with shocked eyes as she giggled, "That's just rude,"</p><p> </p><p>"He took the news a bit better than you did, first of all.And secondly,because I can!"</p><p> </p><p>Joe glared at her as she walked out of the studio with a pep in her step. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Umm…Papa?Baba?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe looked up from staring at the menu, seeing Nicky do the same as Matteo was sitting across from them at their booth.The restaurant they went to together as a family as one of their favorite places to go to, Italian themed and it was in the heart of London.It was a bit crowded that night, but they sat down right away since they had a reservation in place a week prior.Once they were seated and they received drinks, Matteo cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about something," Matteo explained, folding his hands in front of him as Nicky took a small sip from his red wine and Joe watched his son.He could see how Matteo looked flustered and nervous to even look at one of them in the eye, having Joe give him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay?" Joe asked, trying to seem casual.Matteo nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," Matteo answered, though he scratched the back of his neck and shifted a bit in his seat, "I just wanted to tell the both of you something that's…heavy on my mind,"</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell us anything," Nicky reminded him gently, Joe nodding his head in agreement.Matteo nodded his head shortly and took in a small inhale.Joe gave Nicky a quick look, sensing that maybe there was something a bit deeper that was about to be exposed.Matteo couldn't have been this nervous to talk about a girl with them and attempting to ask her on a date, would he?</p><p> </p><p>"I know you two have said in the past that in there's something serious that I need to talk about, I shouldn't be afraid to talk to you," Matteo explained, having Joe give him an intense look and sit up a bit in his seat as Nicky was watching him in concern, "And that whatever I say is taken seriously…"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Joe said to him, trying to say cool and calm but he was growing a bit more concerned with this.Why didn't Nile prep him for this kind of conversation over a young lady?The way Matteo was almost stuttering in his chair and looking like he was about to pass out seemed a bit worried some as Nicky and Joe looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Matteo, is everything alright with you?" Nicky finally asked him, his voice was serious and yet gentle. Matteo took in a long breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm bisexual,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky were quiet and looked at their son as he was staring at the both of them with wide owlish eyes.Joe was shocked a bit from the confession from his son, though he was staying still and collected as Matteo was squirming in his spot and looking uneasy as the seconds came and went.Nicky looked a bit shocked as well, but he was just as quiet ad Matteo cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I've felt this way for a few years, and I think it started when I was 15, " Matteo explained, his voice sounding tight and almost rushed as he was telling his fathers this, "It took me a bit to figure out how I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to because…because I didn't know how you were going to react from me telling you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Matteo—"</p><p> </p><p>"And I guess I was really afraid because I was still trying to figure it out on my own, not knowing who to talk to about it that was bisexual.I finally talked to my school counselor about it the other day and she told me to plan this out word for word so I know I can be confident in telling you—"</p><p> </p><p>"Matteo," Joe said his name, his son was going quiet and his eyes were going wide.Nicky looked from Matteo over to Joe, seeing Joe watch his son calmly.Joe, with gentleness in his movement and his eyes still on his son, reached over to take his sons' hand in his and cradled them carefully in his.He did this plenty of times when Matteo was a little boy to calm him down and make him feel safe, Joe knowing that he would do this for as long as Matteo would let him. </p><p> </p><p>Joe smiled warmly at him, Matteo looking scared at his father as Joe took a strong inhale.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you think we would be angry with you if you told us this?" Joe asked calmly and sweetly.Matteo was a bit taken back by Joe asking him this.He opened and closed his mouth for a brief moment as he then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No…at least I don't think so," Matteo admitted, "But I didn't know what you were going to say when I told you and it made me nervous and scared,"Joe squeezed his hand just slightly and soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>"We would never want you to feel scared," Joe reminded him, "Even with news like this.What you told us about yourself is extremely brave, and I'm proud of you for telling us and feeling safe enough to do so,"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo looked a bit confused, looking back and forth between Joe and Nicky.Nicky smiled at him as well, not showing any kind of anger or confusion to the confession. </p><p> </p><p>"You're…neither of you is mad at me?" Matteo asked, sounding beyond perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," Nicky answered instantly to Matteo with a shake of his head, "We would never be mad at you because of how you feel or whom you love,"Matteo's eyes went big slightly and he looked a bit taken back from hearing that from Nicky.Joe then spoke to Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"You are still you, you're still our son," Joe explained to him, seeing Matteo watch him with wide eyes and with a loss of words, "We know you have a good head on your shoulders and we don't have to worry about you when it comes to your instincts.So I don't want you to be anyone else, nor do I ever want you to be afraid to be who you are.Take it from me and your father: we felt that fear once or twice in our own lives and we know how that feels."</p><p> </p><p>Nicky reached over to place his hand on Joe's arm, Joe reaching over to pat his hand while he was still looking at their son.Matteo looked at the gesture, and although he's seen it so many times, it was different thin.</p><p> </p><p>"As long as you are happy with who you are, truly happy, and you're happy with how you feel about yourself, we will be behind you every step of the way, and I won't ever let you feel less loved.You will always be my child, my son, and there's nothing that will change that in my mind, understand me?" Joe asked him a bit boldly, seeing a few tears fall from Matteo's eyes and making Matteo slam his eyes shut.Joe could see that small release within Matteo after he told them of his sexuality.  It was as if he was underwater for so long and was finally able to breathe.Nicky got up from his spot next to Joe to go sit next to Matteo and wrap his arms around him, Matteo melting into his arms and silently crying in Nicky's protective yet soothing embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Joe's heart was bursting at the seams from what just unfolded in front of his eyes.His own son was afraid to tell him about what he felt in his heart, which tore Joe to pieces for the briefest of moments.He knew Matteo was brave, he's seen that bravery so many times ever since he was a baby.But this was different bravery, it takes guts and heart to express a side of himself that was fragile and cherished.</p><p> </p><p>Joe made his way over as well, sitting on Matteo's other side in the booth as he was still clinging to Nicky.When Joe was close enough, he pressed a hand on Matteo's arm and rubbed it soothingly.Matteo instantly shifted over to Joe, leaning his head into Joe's neck as Joe wrapped him in his arms.He pressed his head against Matteo's curls, holding him close and keeping him there for a few moments.The fact that they were in a crowded restaurant was not a factor to him anymore, only his teenage son in his arms and wanting his son to feel immense love from him.</p><p> </p><p>Joe looked briefly over Matteo's head at Nicky, seeing that he too was in tears but he had a smile on his face.He was rubbing Matteo's back whole Joe was holding their son close.There was much more love amongst the two of them for the teenager in the middle of them, Joe could see it in how Nicky lovingly gazed at Matteo and kept his hand on his back to show some kind of love and care.</p><p> </p><p>"We love you so much, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe said to his son while he heard Matteo's cries calming down slowly, "And we couldn't be more proud of the young man you are,"</p><p> </p><p>"T-thank you, Baba," Matteo said against Joe's shirt, finally pulling away and wiping his tears away with his fingers.Nicky grabbed a napkin for him, Matteo getting the rest of the tears easily as he composed himself again in between his two father.Nicky grinned at him as he squeezed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a strong young man, Matteo.I'm beyond proud to be your Papa," Nicky explained.Matteo smile wetly at Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Papa," He thanked, then looking between the both of them as he sighed to lean back in the chair.He looked up for a brief moment with a smile on his face, Joe seeing the light back in his cheeks and some happiness back on his face as Matteo finally spoke once more, "And to think I was going to tell you about this girl I have a crush on."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?" Joe asked with his smile on his face, though now Matteo gave him a smirk before he rolled his glassy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna save that talk for another dinner," Matteo admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them laughed in the dinner booth, feeling as though they were the most content family in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!</p><p>I wanted to pop in and seek you guys and what you think.  I'm about to end this story within the next one or two chapters, but I wanted to see if you guys wanted it to be a good happy ending or one with a big of angst? </p><p>I'm juggling around with some ideas but I want your opinions as well :)</p><p>Please comment and let me know what you think!</p><p>Thank you SO much for reading this story and leaving good comments and kudos along the way, I appreciate it so much!  That's why I want to reach out to you all and end this story on a good note!</p><p>Thanks again!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a SMALL bit of angst!  But the next chapter will be the epilogue!  Be prepared for the ending!</p><p>Thanks and enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have your passport?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, right here,"</p><p> </p><p>"Spare cash in case you need it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right in my wallet,"</p><p> </p><p>"What about your emergency credit card?"</p><p> </p><p>"Baba, I have everything accounted for,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe was standing outside their London home as a 22-year-old Matteo was holding his backpack over his shoulder and a duffel bag at his feet.It was about to rain as Matteo was waiting for his friends to pick him up and start their summer road-tripping adventure, Nicky standing a bit behind the both of them as they talked, just as scared as Joe was to let his son go on this kind of a road trip, he knew Matteo was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Beyond ready.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was a recent graduate from the University of Manchester, studying English Literature and playing football for the University.Although he enjoyed his time living on campus, getting a job on campus, and making new friends, Matteo was having a thirst for wanting to see the world through fresh new eyes as soon as he got his degree and walked across the stage at the graduation.He wasn't alone, at least 3 of his friends were in the same boat as him when it came to exploring Europe before they would settle down and start their adult lives.Matteo and his friends all already came up with a road map and were planning to have the entire trip be a little over a month. </p><p> </p><p>Matteo showed his dads that he could do it, saving up money that he earned from his part-time jobs in the summer and with the job he held during his time in Uni.He researched the small cities and towns they would dive through and made sure they had places to sleep that weren't shady or uneasy.It took Joe and Nicky some time to talk it over, let alone the other members of his family to chime in, just to conclude that Matteo needed to do this.</p><p> </p><p>The first true step of Matteo spreading his wings.</p><p> </p><p>The day they were taking off had some summer rain rolling into town.The others were all giving their hugs to Matteo before they were going to go inside the house to let Joe and Nicky have their time with Matteo. Matteo gave each of his Aunts and Uncle hugs, hearing their pieces of advice and taking them to heart. He was a bit sad to be leaving them all behind, seeing Nile and Booker get married when he turned 18, going on a small trip with Andy and Quynh to Greece the summer before he went to Uni, and even going to plenty of football games with his dads.But now he knew he was going to be fine with his 3 friends in a van for at least a month or two.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you, Matteo," Joe admitted to him, Matteo smiling softly as Joe kept his eyes, "I know you don't want to hear as much anymore—"</p><p> </p><p>"Baba," Matteo interrupted him, "I don't mind it at all.I'm gonna miss you and Papa too, but I'll be back before you know it,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded his head, leaning back a bit on his heels as Matteo was giving him a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you all going to go to Egypt?" Matteo asked, Joe nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>"We go in 2 days," Joe answered. Ever since Matteo found out about her Immortality when he was a teenager, he also learned about their mercenary work.Joe and Nicky convinced him that what they were doing was right and good for the world.Matteo was a bit stunned that his whole family would do something like that, but he never showed displeasure for it.He was more neutral about it, leaving Joe and Nicky to keep that part of their lives away from Matteo. </p><p> </p><p>"How long will this job take?" Matteo asked, purely curious.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a huge job so it'll only be one night," Joe explained, watching his son carefully to see his reaction, "This job involves saving children from being potential drug mules in a major drug distribution that's scheduled to take place in Cairo."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Matteo said, looking a bit shocked.Joe watched Matteo rub the back of his neck with a hint of shock on his face from hearing what his family was about to go through, "Is it…is it dangerous?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing we can't handle," Joe reassured him, patting him on the shoulder, "We'll be back in mere days.Just like we used to do when you were a kid.But all I want you to do is have fun with your friends, don't worry about us."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I tend to forget you guys have been around for a long time," Matteo admitted with a grin.Joe was still amazed that his son took the news of his family's Immortality with a small amount of hesitance, not a massive amount. After he learned about it, Matteo had a small bit of resistance when it came to what his fathers did for jobs, worried that it would be a bit too dangerous for them.He even got in some heated arguments with both of his dads a few times when he heard of particular missions that happened or that one of them got injured on the job.</p><p> </p><p>The van was coming around the corner, Matteo taking in a major breath as he reached down to grab his duffle bag. Joe pulled him into one more hug and held him close for a few long moments before he pulled away and looked at Matteo square in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm very proud of you, and I want you to have fun.Just…be careful," Joe said to his son as Matteo nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I will, Baba.I'll call you as soon as we get to the first town and the hostel they would sleep in.If something does happen I'll call you and Papa," Matteo reassured him as the van slowly pulled up on the driveway, "Don't worry about me too much, I'll be home soon enough,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded his head as he gave him one more small hug before he moved out of the way for Nicky to come in and hug him close.Matteo chuckled as Nicky held him a bit too tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa, I'm going to be okay," Matteo said in a groan as Nicky sighed and pulled away to stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you will," Nicky said to Matteo, "Have fun and make the most of it, okay?And make sure you take lots of pictures too, we'll want to see when you get home."</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely," Matteo said in a chuckle.Nicky kissed him on the side of his head as Matteo finally walked over to the van and waved at his friends.It was going to be an all-boys trip, 3 heads poking out from the windows to wave to Joe and Nicky as Matteo was packing his bag in the back.</p><p> </p><p>"You boys going to be alright?" Joe asked his friends as Nicky walked over to wrap his arm around Joe's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir.We're not driving for a long time today so it shouldn't be a problem," One of them answered, a nice boy named Arthur whom Joe and Nicky met once before.He was a sweet kid, being Matteo's roommate the first year at Uni and they've been best friends ever since. </p><p> </p><p>"I have your mother's number in case something does occur," Joe reminded Arthur.Arthur nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna call her when we get to the city tonight, sir. I'll make sure Matteo calls too," he said in a tease as Matteo snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Arthur," he grumbled as he hopped in the car and looked out at his fathers, "Bye Papa!Bye Baba!Love you!"</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky watched with a hint of sadness and fondness as the van rolled down the street and out of sight.Joe felt his heart twinge a bit as Nicky leaned his head against Joe's shoulder.They were a bit sad that Matteo was going out of their sight for at least a month, but then again he was old enough to know what he wanted to do with his life and how he wanted to live it. </p><p> </p><p>"He'll be fine, right?" Nicky asked Joe, looking over at him briefly before Joe gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll be perfectly fine," Joe answered him, pressing a kiss to his head, "He asked about our job in Egypt and he was a bit concerned about it though, asking if it was dangerous,"</p><p> </p><p>"He's been concerned about our jobs as of late," Nicky hummed in agreement, "He's not a little boy anymore so we can't hide it as much as we did before,"</p><p> </p><p>It made Joe think about a couple of fights that they would have as a family.They were small fights that were never loud with yelling or lashing emotions, but they were indeed brash at certain moments.Matteo didn't like certain jobs that were dangerous to them at all, and rightfully so since he knew that they could still be injured and that could lead them to die. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>"I get you guys are Immortal and you want to do some good in the world, but it still freaks me out that one of you could die out there and there's no real way of me knowing!" he yelled at Joe brutally one time while he came home for Christmas, tears in his eyes when he heard of a recon mission that did go wrong out in the US and Nicky losing an entire limb, all while Matteo was studying at Uni.Matteo was furious, and although he knew he was mortal, he was going to let his parents know his emotions.Andy and Nicky were watching from a distance, though Andy had to restrain Nicky from coming into the conversation since Joe was handling it on his own.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We had it under control," Joe said to him trying to remain calm for the sake of his young adult son as they were squaring off in the living room, "I told you once before that we would never do that to you—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You can't guarantee that to me!You and I both know that you can't promise me that anymore and I don't want to wake up one morning to a phone call or some somebody else telling me that either one of you is dead!That's selfish and you know it!!" Matteo yelled, getting flustered with himself as he finally huffed and stormed out of the house while Joe was calling out to him.Joe hated having those fights with Matteo, and yet he knew where Matteo was coming from.Matteo had live with the fact that one of his dads, if not both of them, could die or perish from an injury that Matteo couldn't fix.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joe watched with sadness in his eyes as the front door was opened and slammed shut with such a force that it rattled his paintings on the wall.Joe felt hot tears in his eyes as he heard slow footsteps behind him, a hand on his shoulder that gave him a gentle squeeze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He needs some time," Andy said behind him, Joe saying nothing but hanging his head, "Matteo will be fine,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But I won't be," Joe muttered, Andy leaning over to kiss him on the head.Andy watched with some sadness as Joe went out to the backyard to cool off, Nicky following suit and they both sat together just to unwind from that spat.Joe needed to clear his head, inwardly battling with himself with how it came to this. Matteo didn't hate him, Joe had to tell himself that over and over again while he sat in the darkness.Matteo was just worried about them and wasn't going to be quiet about it anymore since he was an adult now.It was different when he was a little boy since they shielded him from what they did.But now it was out in the open and exposed, like a wound needing to heal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two hours later Matteo came back home, Joe was back in the living room and was absentmindedly reading a book just to pass the time.He couldn't go to bed while Matteo was out and mad at him, Nicky feeling the same as he was working on a crossword puzzle.They both looked up, seeing Matteo quietly shutting the front door and was shivering, his face looking solemn and his stance was languid.There was no more anger in his stance or face, nor was there energy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nicky gave Joe a concerned looked as they both got up from the couch and walked over to him carefully, seeing him look at both of them with such guilty eyes.It reminded Joe of when Matteo was a little boy, getting caught in doing something that he wasn't allowed to do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once they were facing each other, Matteo breathed out shakily and looked at them both with his bright eyes that were obviously glassy from tears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry," Matteo said to them, his voice croaked out and broken as he clenched and unclenched his fingers, "I didn't mean yell, to say those things, or call you selfish,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh Matteo," Joe said in a calm tone, walking over to stand righting front of Matteo and giving him a sad look, "We were more worried about you and not about what you said,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But I was so…." Matteo couldn't finish what he was going to say without groaning and hiding his face in his hands.Joe wrapped his arms around Matteo intently and hugged him tightly, Matteo leaning into his father and holding onto him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What we do is dangerous," Joe said to him, "We've been doing this for a long time, a very long time, so it's second nature to us.When you came into our lives, it changed everything and all we could do was shield you from it for as long as we could because we knew it was going to affect you," Matteo pulled away from Joe and ran his fingers in his hair with a hint of aggression.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's not that I don't trust you," Matteo tried to explain as Nicky walked over as well, standing next to Joe and watching Matteo calmly, "You two, apart from the rest of the family, are the only ones I would trust with my life.I just…I don't like knowing that I could…I could lose you.Either one of you, at any time,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We have that same fear with each other.For as long as we've been together, that was a fear that wasn't foreign to us and still isn't," Nicky explained to Matteo, "Your father and I were and still are always concerned for one another in every job we would take, no matter the stakes.But we understand where you're coming from, Matteo.We would never want you to worry about us and our safety,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You were always on our mind when it came to how we were choosing jobs," Joe explained as Matteo was watching him with uneasiness, "We never took on a dangerous job that would get either of us hurt because we knew we still had to be here for you.This one was bad, and we know that,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Matteo said nothing but hung his head, a small bit of him was still feeling some shame in how he acting towards his fathers.Nicky reached over to bring him close, being as gentle as possible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry I scared you like that," Nicky whispered to him, "I never wished to scare you or make you feel as though you would lose me,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can you just be careful?" Matteo mumbled in his hug, "I'm not a little boy anymore so I know it's dangerous.Please be careful, for me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We know that," Joe reassured him, "And we will.You will always come first to us, always."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"No, he's not a little boy anymore," Joe hummed in agreement, "But I can't wait to hear what kind of trouble he'll get into,"</p><p> </p><p>"Our son?Trouble?You must have him mixed up with another Matteo that I don't know about," Nicky said in a chuckled as they felt the start of rainfall with a few drops of rain hitting their heads.They started walking up the driveway to the house with the sound of thunder rolling not too far away.Joe had his phone nearby in case it would ring, but he doubted he would get a call until later in the night.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was going to be perfectly fine. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I should be home no later than 9:00 tonight…..yes of course I'll let him know.He should be here any minute…I'm not sure since he's a bit busy with meetings,"Joe looked up from his spot at that table in the restaurant outside of Barcelona, seeing a young man coming through the front doors and asking the hostess something.He was in his older twenties, tall and lean with vigor in his step.</p><p> </p><p>His son.</p><p> </p><p>"He's here, I'll call you later.Love you too," Joe said as he hung up the phone to shove it in his pocket.The hostess pointed in Joe's direction, having Joe see his son grin widely and walk through the slightly busy restaurant.Matteo was wearing a light gray suit, his curls were short and pushed over to the side and his smile was cheery as Joe got up to approach Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello!I apologize for being a bit late, I had a meeting with my boss and it went over a pinch too long," Matteo explained as he approached Joe.Joe just smiled at him while they hugged.Joe chuckled as he was clapping him on the shoulder.It amazed Joe how much they looked alike with the very small distinct differences in the ears and eyes of course.But at this point, Matteo was only physically a few years younger than him, and they could be seen as brothers if someone was looking from afar, no longer as father and son. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Baba," Matteo whispered in his ear, knowing that no one was going to hear them.Joe grinned in this hold.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, <em>Piccolo</em>," he whispered in reply.They pulled away and sat back down at the table, "I'm glad you made it, I didn't think you would,"</p><p> </p><p>"I told my boss I had an important lunch date with my father and I should not be late," Matteo explained with a smile as he unbuttoned the top part of his jacket coat, "Plus I'm glad I got to squeeze in some time with my old man and pick at his brain.When did we speak last?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's been too long," Joe replied, taking a drink of water from his glass, "Perhaps a few months, give or take back in London when we were passing through on recon.But I had some free time today,"</p><p> </p><p>"How are the others?" Matteo asked with intrigue while the waiter was coming over for his drink order.He gave it quickly and with politeness, still focusing on Joe and what he was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>"They're going good.Nile and Booker are great, two weeks ago they came back from backpacking through Nepal for their wedding anniversary and sent us a couple of postcards, and a set of knives for Quynh," Joe explained as Matteo drank his water with undivided attention and a chuckle from the remark about Quynh, "I do have to tell you, Andy and Quynh went to go meet with Copley next week.He's thinking of retiring soon as our associate and passing the baton on, so to speak,"</p><p> </p><p>"What brought this on?" Matteo asked in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"He's getting old," Joe replied in a shrug, "He's training another ex-CIA operative to take over for him so he can retire and rest in the country," The waiter then brought Matteo his drink, Joe a second drink, and took their meal orders.As soon as he went away, Matteo reached into his jacket pocket and took out an envelope with Nicky's name on it.</p><p> </p><p>"This is for Papa," Matteo explained as he handed it over to Joe who took it with a smile, "I wanted to give it to you since I don't know if I will be able to see him on his actual birthday coming up,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure he'll like whatever you got him…" Joe trailed off, giving Matteo a look while hiding the envelope gently in his jacket pocket.Matteo just chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Tickets to the new art exhibit grand opening out in Rome in three weeks, VIP actually," Matteo explained, trying to sound nonchalant.Joe looked at him in shock as Matteo was just smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"It's supposed to be sold out for months, Matteo!" Joe explained to him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and I happen to pull some strings with the event coordinator for that day since our company does business with them, snagging three VIP tickets," Matteo answered him.</p><p> </p><p>"Matteo, this must have been expensive…" Joe was about to argue with him, but Matteo held up his hand to stop Joe.</p><p> </p><p>"This was nothing at all.And before you start arguing with me more about it, I wanted to do this because of how much you and Papa supported me in the past couple of years.I think it's my turn to return the favor," Matteo explained, though Joe just grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"We did that because we're your parents," Joe reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>"And you are the best parents," Matteo added, Joe sighing and leaning back in his chair, "Just give into it and let me give this to him.I already cleared my schedule for that day so I can go with you two since I know he's been wanting to go for months when it was first advertised."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know—" Joe asked, but he instantly knew and he dryly chuckled, "Nile…"</p><p> </p><p>"It surprises me that you still haven't figured out we talk about anything and everything," Matteo joked with him as Joe shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just forget often.I have an old man brain," Joe said about himself, the two of them chuckling as Joe took a drink from his beverage. </p><p> </p><p>"I was surprised to hear you were out here for business since your company is in London," Joe said to Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>"A bunch of us from the company are out here for a few days at a conference, our boss came along too.He figured we could all get some experience under our belt and see some of the museum artwork and then check out the libraries,"</p><p> </p><p>"You still like working there I take it?" Joe asked as Matteo nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Very much so.It keeps me on my toes, decent money, and I get to travel.Although…I miss playing football," Matteo admitted.Joe just nodded his head to show he was listening and that he cared.It was a bit of a sore note for Matteo.As in on cue, Matteo reached over to his left rib, maybe out of phantom pain that he was feeling while he looked at his father.</p><p> </p><p>"That injury never really healed on its own, did it?" Joe asked, almost feeling bad for asking his son a personal and sour question.Matteo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I got hit at the worst time during a scrimmage.My therapist said it could take a bit longer than it should to fully heal," Matteo explained, "Even when I thought I could go back, I missed my window with the scouts,"</p><p> </p><p>"Matteo," Joe said to him, seeing Matteo watch him with a calm and yet serious look, "You can't be beating yourself up from what happened to you in that game.That injury was just an injury, and although it took football away from you for a little while, it was better than the alternative,"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Matteo hummed in agreement, "Maybe I wasn't meant to play professionally."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps," Joe said to him, "But if you're happy where you are, then you shouldn't wallow in the past,"</p><p> </p><p>Matteo nodded his head, taking in a long breath before he looked at Matteo with sincerity, "How is Papa by the way? I miss him,"</p><p> </p><p>"He's very well, just coming off a job in Kenya with Andy and Quynh.When he gets back, we're going to go to Malta for a few months.It'll be just the two of us," Joe explained, Matteo grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"I love that little house," Matteo said in a chuckle, "And I say this with love Baba, I'm surprised it's still standing since you ways have had it all these decades, let alone a century or two,"</p><p> </p><p>"3 centuries now," Joe corrected him, "I've been maintaining it constantly so it's somewhat still good as new,"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you fix that leak in the bathroom?" Matteo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I did," Joe answered, "You make it sound as if I'm not handy."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know you're handy, Baba.It's Papa I worry about," Matteo joked, "But I'm glad you two will be there for a while.We'll have to plan the three of us meeting up for the holidays soon,"</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the lunch went along smoothly, both Joe and Matteo were catching up with one another with what was going on in each other's lives. Matteo talked about his upcoming trips with his company, meeting with Arthur and his little family since Arthur just had a baby.Joe was filling Matteo in with what the family was up to most days, and although it didn't seem as exciting to Joe, Matteo wanted to listen to all of it.Joe knew that his time with Matteo was a bit more limited since Matteo was off on his own and living his own life how he saw fit. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, he was going just fine on his own, but he always found a way to come back to his family.Joe was grateful that not only Matteo kept them in his life, but he understood the lives his family had. Matteo never betrayed them and their secret, he guarded it so close to his heart.He still saw Andy,Quynh, and Nile as his Aunts and Booker his Uncle, explaining to some of his friends and colleague that met them that they were extended family members. </p><p> </p><p>Matteo was charismatic in his speech and talks, making anyone who would listen believe him.Maybe it was the smile that made anyone swoon and listen with ease, to which Nicky swore he inherited from Joe, or perhaps Matteo was so easy to get along with and never had a bad bone in his body.In the end, Joe was beyond proud of his son who sat in front of him and still had that kindness and love in his heart, even as a grown man.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished their meals and split the bill since Joe did put his foot down in wanting to have some kind of contribution with payment, they both walked outside for a short time before Joe knew he had to let Matteo go.He gave Matteo a new burner phone, which was a ritual that they would do when they would meet together. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you both later when I have the chance," Matteo promised them as they were embracing one another, "I feel bad that I don't talk to either one of you as much anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a problem, <em>Piccolo</em>," Joe answered, stopping himself with a chuckle as Matteo raise an eyebrow at him, "I can't call you that anymore,"</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you say that?" Matteo asked, clearly curious now as Joe sheepishly blush and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're not little anymore," Joe replied, trying to sound nonchalant about it yet it stung.It was always his nickname for Matteo, ever since Matteo was old enough to crawl around Joe would use that pet name for him.Nicky used it as well, and it was endearing when Matteo was small since he resounded to it.But now Joe was realizing that it wasn't the case anymore, which was almost a heartbreak in itself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Baba," Matteo said in a hum, the two of them were close together and no one was truly around to hear them on the sidewalk.He placed his hand on Joe's cheek, bruising over the small beard Joe was growing back in and having a twinkle in his bright eyes.Joe was stunned for a brief moment as Matteo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me<em> Piccolo </em>for as long as you want," Matteo explained, Joe grinned widely at him, "Because you're my Baba.I still call you Baba when I should call you father or dad now that I'm older, but I love you too much to call you anything else.So call me<em> Piccolo</em> if you want, even when I'm an old man,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe wanted to melt to the floor from hearing his adult son talk to him with such gentleness and kindness.He was biased when it came to his son, always thinking highly of him and considering him a true gift in the world.However, he saw it first hand with other people around him, how he was beyond soothing with his words, kind in his actions, and knowing how to brighten a room. </p><p> </p><p>Joe watched Matteo wave goodbye to him as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets, and a pep in his step.And even though it was always a good time to be with his son and have pleasant conversations with him, Joe knew it his heart that his time with Matteo would slowly run out in the end.He tried not to be bitter about it. nor did he show it to anyone, but it was still in the back of his mind when he thought about it or had it linger for a bit too long.He tried to ignore it when Matteo was younger, but the words of Andy were now ringing in his ears all those years ago:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you going to be able to handle it?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andy must have known what Joe was going through eternally at that moment as he watched his adult son walking away, the dread that he stowed away for so many years was threatening to come out at any moment.On one side he wouldn't trade any of his time as Matteo's father for anything in the world, yet on the other side, he didn't want to know the true end game of what was going to come. </p><p> </p><p>Joe had a lot of thinking to do.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Something inside of Joe was telling him that something was wrong with Matteo. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was intuition, or perhaps it was his instinct. Joe couldn't tell which one it was, but he felt in his gut that something was wrong.He rarely had this kind of uneasiness with his son, so this was both petrifying him and making him beyond nervous.But it all came to a head as he got a phone call from his burner phone one night before he was going to to go bed.Both he and Nicky were in Malta at the time, already there for a few weeks, and were planning to stay for one more week until they were going to rendezvous with the others in a safe house out in Sydney Australia for an upcoming job that was out there.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was already reading his book when the phone went off and Joe picked it up.The only person he knew would have this number was Matteo, and for him to call at this time of night didn't seem like him at all.Something must have happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this Joseph Al-Kaysani?" A female voice asked on the other line. Joe perked up, a bit alert now since he didn't know who it was that had his sons' phone in their possession.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Joe asked, looking at Nicky with a confused look as Nicky was looking back at him with worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, sir. I'm name is Doctor Jensen and I'm calling from St. Anne's Hospital in London.You were listed as an Emergency contact with your son, Matteo Al-Kaysani," The voice explained on the other end.Joe shot up from the bed, clutching the phone in his head as his heart was beating so fast it was about to rip out of his chest cavity.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he alright?" Joe asked, trying to sound calm but he was so tight in his voice it was scaring him.Nicky placed his book down and watched with worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"He's been in an accident—"</p><p> </p><p>Joe couldn't hear anything else, his ears were tuning her out since all he could think about was that his son was in an accident.It didn't matter that he was an adult, that was still his son and he was already thinking of all that could have happened to him.Joe had to snap out of it for a solid moment when the doctor asked him if he heard all she said.Feeling foolish,Joe asked her to repeat it one more time, Nicky slowly walking over from his spot on the bed and to Joe. Joe gulped and finally placed it on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was stabbed in a bar fight and was in critical care.</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Nicky made it to London within hours, rushing from the airport right to the hospital.Nicky had the others on the phone to tell them all that was going on while Joe was trying so hard not to freak out in the cab that took them to the hospital, but it was no use for him to calm down.All he was thinking about was his son, seeing his face in his mind over and over with his smile and piercing eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Once they made it to the hospital and rushed inside, they were greeted by the heard doctor and surgeon right at the front of the Emergency Room.Dr. Jensen was a nice woman, explaining to them all that happened while remaining cool and professional.All Joe could do was sit back and listen to her as she told them both what occurred.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo was out with a few friends on their way home from work, stopping at a pub and having a few drinks together.A bar fight broke out with a few locals, Matteo trying to stop the fight when one of the local drunks who initiated the fight had a blade on him and stabbed Matteo.The stabber with his two other friends fled the scene but were arrested after the police found them.  But Matteo was left on the floor bleeding out, leaving his friends to call the police and the ambulance. </p><p> </p><p>"The stab wounds are in dangerous areas of his chest and stomach, nearly missing his liver but was far too close.  Because of the blood loss he endured, we know this was very serious and time is of the essence.Which is why he's in critical care now and is about to go into surgery right away.We're going to start his surgery now so that we have a better chance of saving your son," Dr. Jensen explained to them.Joe and Nicky, out of it and delirious from hearing about their son being stabbed, just nodded their heads while she went on, "It's a long tricky surgery and could take a few hours, just to warn you,"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not going anywhere," Nicky explained with assurance to her as Joe was gripping his hand too tight he thought he was going to break Nicky's fingers.Dr. Jensen could tell they both were staying for the long haul, and after a few more words with them, she walked away with the surgeon, leaving Joe and Nicky there alone in the hallway.There was no one else around them both, and as Joe looked over at Nicky and saw the sadness in his eyes, Joe immediately broke down.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy, Joe.  Easy my love," Nicky said to him as he half carried a collapsing Joe to the chairs that were along the wall.Joe was hyperventilating as Nicky was clinging onto them and trying to calm him down. Nicky too was feeling devastated from the news of their son being stabbed.Joe was worried, so worried that at any moment his son was going to be lost forever and his heart would be empty. All he could do was hold onto Nicky as he was riding out the pain he was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"He's going to be fine.He's going to be fine," Nicky whispered to him over and over like a mantra into his hair as Joe was now sprawled out on the chairs with his head in Nicky's lap.Joe couldn't only remember yesterday when Matteo was a baby and he was so afraid for every little thing that would happen to him.It was that same feeling all over again now, but his son was stabbed. </p><p> </p><p>Joe didn't know how long he was there in that position, but before he knew it the others came.He looked up to see Nile kneeling in front of him watching him with sad eyes as he was still silently crying and trying to hold it together.At some point, Nicky placed his jacket under Joe's head so he could get up and talk to Andy, Quynh, and Booker in a hushed tone.He too was flushed with sadness and tears, trying to control it in front of the three of them as Nile was watching Joe with sad eyes of her own. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you something to eat and some coffee," Nile suggested, though Joe was shaking his head and being a bit stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't leave if something…." he trailed off, not wanting to say anything to make it worse as Nile sighed and gave him an intense glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Your son is fighting for his life in that surgery room, and once he comes out he needs to see both of his fathers' strength.He can't see you broken like this, not now.So we're getting food in your stomach, some water, and some caffeine you understand?" Nile asked him with her strong tone.Joe sighed, knowing that Nile was telling the truth.She was so confident in Matteo surviving what he went through that she didn't see the possibility of him dying in the hospital.Joe wished he had that kind of confidence and inner strength in times of turmoil, no wonder Nile was a warrior from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>4 hours of waiting, eating some decent pizza, and drinking water to hydrate, Joe and Nicky were in slightly better spirits.They were still worried, getting no word from the doctors or surgeons as the surgery went on.Everyone was calm around them, including Booker.He gave them some sound advice since he went through something like this with his sons.Although it was not the same, he knew the anxiety that they felt and told them to hold onto hope.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after waiting for four in a half hours,the surgeon and doctor together came down the hall to meet all of them.All 6 of the Immortals stood in anticipation and on bated breath as they approached them in the deserted waiting room in the wee hours of the morning. </p><p> </p><p>"He's stable," Dr. Jensen explained, Joe breathed out a major sigh of relief and almost wanted to sob from hearing the news.Nicky had fresh tears as the others were breathing in content and hugging each other briefly as Dr. Jensen went on, "Although he's stable for now, he's not out of the woods completely.He's going to have to rest here for a few days under constant monitored supervision to have his body get back into the swing of things, so to speak.His recovery is going to be long and a bit heavy, but there is a very high probability that he'll be alright,"</p><p> </p><p>After hearing a few more things from her, Dr. Jensen told them that both Nicky and Joe that they could see him very briefly since they were his fathers, only for a few minutes since he was post-surgery and needed lots of rest.The other four were going to stay behind and wait for Joe and Nicky, giving them both hugs of comfort and relief.After thanking the surgeon for saving their son, Joe and Nicky walked hand in hand while following Dr. Jensen through the hallways and towards the back private rooms. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Jensen opened the door, Joe and Nicky going inside on waited breath as they finally saw Matteo in his hospital bed.He was asleep, an IV already dropping and his head lolled to the side.He looked pale in that bed, almost too pale from the loss of blood as the monitor was beeping to show his slow but a strong heartbeat.They couldn't see the wrapping on his chest where he was stabbed, but they knew it was there as Dr. Jensen left them in the room alone.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was watching his son with such sadness and worry in his eyes as they both walked over to the open side of his bead, peering down at him as his chest was slowly rising and falling at the same time.It was heartbreaking to see one's offspring recover from being wounded and almost murdered, Joe never thought he would be in this position.He breathed in sharply as Nicky was right next to him and was looking just as devastated.</p><p> </p><p>"Praise God he's alright," Nicky said in a shutter, Joe nodding in agreement as he watched his son.Even though he was okay and was going to make it, Joe still felt like Matteo was helpless.Joe felt useless, not knowing what to do to help him and make this all go away.He felt like as his father, it was Joe's duty to protect Matteo, even if Matteo was an adult. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> Perhaps he failed.</span></p><p> </p><p>Joe finally grabbed a chair and brought it over to the side of the bed, knowing that he only had a few more minutes with him before they were going to be asked to leave for the rest of the night.He leaned forward very carefully press his head against Matteo's head, feeling how cold and frail he was as Joe gulped in a huge amount of air.  Taking Matteo's spare hand in his own to perhaps give him some warmth and strength, Joe started talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here, Matteo," Joe said to him so softly it was deafening, "I need you to stay strong and come back to us…come back to me, baby.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  We both need you here with us, me and your Papa.  </span>You're so strong, Matteo.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Use the strength I know you have.  I can’t lose you, my <em>Piccolo</em>. I won't be strong enough.  Please don’t leave, d</span>on't leave us here,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe spent the rest of his time in that room whispering to his unconscious son, Nicky stroking Joe's curls and holding Matteo's hand as Joe was whispering to him to survive and stay alive.They both wanted to push their combined strength into their son, they would if they could. But now all they could do was pray, pray and hope that Matteo would stay alive for him.</p><p> </p><p>Matteo had to.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>30 Years Later</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Joe's POV</strong>
</p><p>"I think this is your masterpiece, my heart," </p><p> </p><p>Joe hummed and looked back at Nicky, who was watching from his spot out in their apple orchard.It was a warm day, only being bearable under the shade and protection of the leaves and trees that were starting to grow apples.Joe grinned, looking at the painting for one moment before gazing back at Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know if it was the sun shining through the green leaves and the light was dancing on Nicky's face, or in fact the small scent of apples mixed with Nicky's cologne that he would wear from time to time coming through for Joe to breathe in, but Joe was entranced by his husband in how he looked. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> Joe still got that gut-wrenching sensation when Nicky was near, even when they first exposed their feelings to one another all those centuries ago.  The feelings never left.  </span></p><p> </p><p>"I highly doubt that," Joe replied, Nicky raising an eyebrow at him as Joe slandered over to wrap his arms around Nicky to peer into his bright eyes and breathe in the cologne scent a bit more, "I'm looking at masterpiece in front of me, no flaws or corrections,"</p><p> </p><p>"You incurable romantic," Nicky hummed as he leaned forward to kiss him soundly under the apple trees. Joe couldn't help himself as he pressed one more kiss to his lips, the warmth that Nicky radiated was pushing itself into Joe from this simple act of love that they shared. </p><p> </p><p>They were in a small farm out in Southern California along the San Bernardino mountains, finding an orchard and house up for sale a few years prior, and the couple both it on the spot.Joe had a small gut instinct that it could be therapeutic for him to have this small plot of land, far away from any massive cities and chaos that was blossoming around him. Of course, at first he didn't think too much of the area when Nicky and Joe came through for a viewing and a visit. But when we got out of the car, Joe felt an entire shift in his chest from the site. </p><p> </p><p>It was a decent ranch style house in somewhat good shape, but surrounding the land was acre upon acre of both orange groves and apple trees.The owner of the land and the home on the land wanted to sell everything to move on, he was a nice older man named Adam who was in his late 60's with no relatives or offspring to give his land over to.He was an Iowa native, ready to move back to his hometown.Joe and Nicky spoke to the man for a few minutes, then getting a small tour of the groves and orchids before they came up with a deal.</p><p> </p><p>They signed the deal for the land within an hour of arriving. </p><p> </p><p>Since then, they've been fixing everything up from top to bottom since it was still in decent shape.It didn't take too long since they had help with Booker, Andy, Nile, and Quynh.They were willing to put in some elbow grease in changing the windows, getting new hardwood floors, or even painting a fresh coat on the walls.Later on, they would hire on a few gardeners from the local town to help get the groves and orchids in good health for future produce and food growth since it would be profitable for them to sell in a year or two.As exciting as it was to go on this new venture, it was almost aching in a way. </p><p> </p><p>It was a fresh start, they all felt it but especially Joe felt it and needed it.He felt it in the nail he hammered into the wall for a new beam, he felt it with ever stroke of the paint as he painted a mural on the wall of the bedroom he would share with his husband, and he especially felt it when he placed a scrapbook, aged over the decades with a name stitched on the top of the cover, on the coffee table that was in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Joe felt it in his bones as the group of Immortal stood together, shoulder to shoulder, looking at their new safe house.</p><p> </p><p>Joe loved the new home as he did with any other home they moved into.He got familiar with the creaks of the hardwood floors under his feet early in the morning when he woke up for prayer, he breathed in the ever-growing apples and oranges that drove their scents into the house through open windows on a hot summer day.Joe even got familiar with the wet humidity that came right before a rainfall, or the rolling thunder that would be bundled in the valley where their home was.All of this was now ingrained in his body and his mind, but there was still something missing there.</p><p> </p><p>Or someone.</p><p> </p><p>Once Nicky pulled away, he looked at Joe with a cock of his head and a small smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been a bit quiet as of late, Joe," Nicky stated, "What's on your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe paused, not knowing what to say to his husband at that moment.it was such a loaded question because he didn't know what he wanted to say to say to him.Nicky was right in the fact that his head was far away at times, especially recently because certain actions made him remember something from the past.He gulped, taking in a heavy breath before he finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss him," Joe said in a low tone, Nicky watching him with a soft gaze.Joe tried not to show it as much, but he couldn't help it in these times when small moments occurred.Nicky said nothing about it since he could see it too and feel it at times himself.He never said it, but he knew Joe had some rougher moments than Nicky did.It was different in how Nicky reacted, having this own moment where he had to pause and almost cringe.Perhaps it was almost the same way he reacted after they were saved from the clutches of Merrick so long ago, the phantom tremors and images that made him almost go back at that time.</p><p> </p><p>It was just the same with Matteo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>30 Years Prior</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nicky's POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nicky walked into the hospital room and saw something that both amazed and concerned him.Matteo was in his hospital bed, unconscious as he was before when Nicky was there previously, but Joe was hunched over in his chair, in the same spot next to their son, and he was quietly praying to himself with his eyes shut and hands clasped together.The very spot he was in had to have been engrained with that chair since it was there from the moment Joe planted it there the first time.None of the nurses or Dr. Jensen even dared to move it since they've been there for 12 hours.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  There was no </span>sign of Matteo waking up or showing he was about to wake up, not since the surgery that was one day ago. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Jensen said that was typical for someone in his condition, all they could do was monitor him and wait to see when he chooses to wake on his own.Waiting was hard, beyond hard, but for Joe, it was pure torture.He longed to see his sons' eyes light up as they usually did, to hear his voice that was always full of joy and kindness, and to feel that warmth on his skin again. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky quietly closed the door behind him with one hand as his other hand was holding a large grocery bag with some dinner for both of them to eat together.He placed the bag on the counter near the TV as he watched his husband for a brief moment, gazing at him in prayer.</p><p>Nicky's heart was wretched to dread for hearing Joe conduct this prayer both in earnest and in pain.  Joe was never one to show his religion to others since it was more of a personal struggle for him, and he did admit once more twice to be very rusty in his practice of the faith.  He barely practiced, Nicky was the same way in his own faith.  They both had each other to get stronger, not needing anything else to satisfy them.  But it seems that Joe needed to pray now, and rightfully so.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey," Nicky snapped out of it as he saw Joe blink a few times over at him, sitting back up in his chair as Nicky smiled.He walked over to placed a lingering kiss in Joe's hair as Joe wrapped one arm around his waist to hold him close. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was appropriate to pray," Joe explained, his voice sounding so small as Nicky nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"How’s our son?" Nicky asked, knowing Joe was not going to hold back.</p><p> </p><p>"Just the same," Joe replied in a hum, sounding more tired than anything as Nicky's squeezed his shoulder.Nicky felt the same kind of pain, not knowing when their son was going to wake back up ad go back to the normal life they both wanted for him.All of Matteo's life was cared for by the both of them, even having Joe and Nicky pause in their mercenary jobs that used to be constant just to make sure Matteo was as normal as possible.But seeing their adult son, right at the cusp of living his best life, was now recovering from a terrible act and could leave them at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>But Nicky wasn't going to let either himself or Joe think like that. </p><p> </p><p>"I brought us some dinner to eat," Nicky explained to Joe, pressing another kiss into his hair as he walked over to get the food, "Nile and Booker made us some food since Nile was thinking we were eating too much fast food and junk,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice of them," Joe mumbled as he rubbed his face with his fingers to get some energy back in them, looking over at Nicky as Nicky moved over the table and another chair for him to sit in, "It smells delicious."</p><p> </p><p>"One of Nile's recipes: Chicken Noodle Soup from scratch with some garlic bread freshly baked.Booker also got us some fruit from the farmers market," Nicky explained as he was getting the dinner ready for both of them.Joe took a moment before he finally moved his chair over to sit near the table while Nicky was finishing up getting things ready.The aroma of the soup was now hitting Joe's nose, his stomach churning to show he was beyond hungry. </p><p> </p><p>"I need to thank them," Joe said in a low tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to, but you know how Nile is.She told me not to worry about it, which I think in Nile language it means to keep quiet about it," Nicky said in a joke, hoping that it would lift Joe's spirits.He just smiled very briefly, Nicky stopping his prep and sitting down in his chair to have Joe face him.Nicky watched his husband, seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the lines that were coming in.It pained Nicky to his core to see Joe like this, not being able to make it all go away at any moment for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Joe," Nicky said his name, reaching up to trace those dark circles under his eyes with his thumb pads and gazing at him calmly, "It's going to be alright.He'll be alright and he will wake up soon,"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know, <em>Habibi</em>?" Joe asked in a groan, trying not to close his eyes and cry from just thinking about why they were there and why he was in this state. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I know our son," Nicky replied, moving one of his hands into Joe's curls to stroke his hair in his fingers, "I know how strong he is.You showed him how to be strong, ever since he was a little boy.That strength that he has and that will to survive came from you, and because of that, I know he's going to make it,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not strong enough to believe that," Joe admitted to him, Nicky nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard right now to see it, but you are strong enough," Nicky reminded him, "I've known and loved you for so many centuries, seeing that strength in you in times where there shouldn't be.It's a gift of God to have that, and I know Matteo inherited that from you.I'm just as devastated to see him there in that bed.." Nicky paused, taking in a large breath to not cry himself from just thinking about it.Joe could see that small attempt to be calm, nuzzling into Nicky's hold as Nicky composed himself before he kept talking.</p><p> </p><p>"I want him to wake up too, more than anything," Nicky said to him with assurance, "But all we can do right is just be there and pray that he does wake up,"</p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded his head, showing her understood.Nicky gave him a weak smile and leaned forward to kiss him under his eyes where his dark circles were.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much, Nicolò," Joe mumbled against his skin as he kept Nicky close, "I think I would be worse off without you here with me,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my heart," Nicky said in a sigh, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you and our son.You both give me life and happiness,"Joe grinned as he snuck in a kiss and Nicky kissed him back.Nicky pulled away and Joe took in a long breath, "Let's eat, it'll make us feel better,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Joe hummed, both of them now digging into the soup Nile made them and having a small yet comfortable moment of silence between the both of them.Although they were still saddened with what happened to their son, the mood was a bit brighter and calmer than it was before.Nicky and Joe were going to stick together in this turbulent time, they've stuck together time and time again in battles and wars.But this time it involved their son, nothing else mattered to them.</p><p> </p><p>All that mattered was their family of 3.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Modern Day</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Joe's POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I miss him too, Habibi," Nicky replied in a hum.It brought a small chill in the area as a gust of wind came through, then the sound of a car coming towards the house.Nicky looked over in that direction, a small smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"They're home early," Nicky said with a grin, "I thought they were going to be home later tonight,"</p><p> </p><p>"Must have gotten the job all done early," Joe said in amusement as they untangled from each other, "I'm gonna finished this painting and then I'll come inside and see them,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure then, <em>Habibi</em>," Nicky said to him calmly as he gave him one more loving and lingering look, "I love you,"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you all the more," Joe replied, sneaking in a kiss on his cheek before Nicky walked back over to their ranch-style house.Joe looked back at his picture, trying to get back into his artistic mode again.He enjoyed painting at their new home there, plenty of things for him to paint and to muse on.Although, Nicky was his usual muse and has been for centuries. </p><p> </p><p>When he reached for his paintbrush, he heard a distinct song floating out of the house and into the air, making him pause for a moment to listen and to have him feel a tug in his chest while he was staring at his picture.It was some kind of trigger, but a good trigger since it brought up so many memories.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Each night before you go to bed, my baby…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joe feeding Matteo for the first time with a bottle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whisper a little, pray for me, my baby….</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matteo taking his first steps towards Joe and Nicky with a squeal on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And tell all the stars above…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matteo looking at the stars in Joe's arms during the summertime and asking where the constellations are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is dedicated to the one I love…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joe snuggling a 10-year-old Matteo close when he had would have nightmares and asking Joe to sing to him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baba?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe turned on his heel, placing his paintbrush on the ground as he looked over in the direction of the house.Nicky was standing next to their adult son Matteo, who was beaming and wearing his mercenary clothes.Joe grinned widely from ear to ear, walking over with his arms stretched out for Matteo to hug him.Once Matteo was in his arms, Joe sighed in relief as they hugged one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Matteo," Joe hummed, holding him a bit tighter as Matteo chuckled, "I'm so glad you're home."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, Baba," Matteo replied with a grin.But once he pulled away and looked at Joe, he saw that Joe had a single tear coming down from his eye, "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>30 Years Prior</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For Joe, life after the stabbing was more of a movement of waves.He never thought he would get out of that small hole of despair when they were in that hospital.But when he saw his sons' eyes wake up, a groan from his lips from how sore he was, and his eyes eventually finding a sleep-deprived Joe and Nicky with a grin on his lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Baba.Hi Papa," He croaked with tears in his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joe never felt so happy to see his son wake up before that he rushed over to hug him closely, careful of his injuries and crying in his embrace.His heart was full again, his mind could be at ease with the notion that his son was alive and his son was no longer in danger.Nicky hugged him close as well, whispering to him in Italian how glad and thankful he was that Matteo pulled through.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  I</span>t was a joyous moment, one Joe would never forget. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since then, Matteo was on the mend in his apartment that he had in the city.Nicky and Joe stayed with Matteo since Matteo lived alone and had no roommates to worry about.His work gave them plenty of time off, tell him to come back when he was ready.And although he was a grown adult, Matteo did not mind one bit having his fathers stay in his apartment.They were making sure he was eating right, even helping warp his wounds when they were old and about to break. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Matteo's other family members would stop by to keep them company or help out when they could.Nile would watch movies with him, Booker would show him old re-runs of championship football matches, Quynh would bring in some old trinkets from her travels with Andy, and Andy would just provide some familiar company.Matteo loved having their company with him, reminding him of old times when he was a child, and it brought back the familiar memories. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But something happened after the third day of Matteo returning from the hospital.Joe was prepping some food in the kitchen, leaving Matteo to take a nap in his room from being wiped out thanks to the medicine and pills he was taking for recovery.He had stitches in the two major wounds, knowing it was going to be a decent scar where an ointment was needed to lessen the visual scars themselves.Andy tried to be amusing about it one time when Matteo showed her the stitches and the marks that were already seen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Think of them as battle scars you get to keep," She reminded him, "If I kept all my battle scars, I would be grotesque to look at,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joe was stirring thick soup he was making from scratch in the pot when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, having him almost drop his spatula from how he felt it all through him,He grabbed his stomach from the searing pain, and it felt like his skin was ribbed from an old wound.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right in the same spot where Matteo was stabbed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It only lasts for a few long moments, it was very vibrant and crisp.He took a few long breaths as his hand was right over where he was feeling the tear, but there was nothing there on his chest.It was so strange as he blinked away the brain, then hearing something from Matteo's room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"BABA!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joe moved so fast into his sons' room he thought he was flying.He threw open the door to see his son, sitting up in his bed and his hands were on his wounds.He wasn't wearing a shirt, having Joe see that his shirt was thrown off and on the ground along with some of his bandaging. Joe was confused as to why he was looking so shocked, but when he was looking down at his chest, he was amazed by what he saw.  The stitches were scattered all on his lap, no longer in his wounds to hold him together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No wound.Nothing was there on his bare chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joe's whole mindset was now spinning so fast that it made him almost topple over.He never thought in a million years that this would happen to his son, let alone at a time like this when Matteo was trying to heal.It didn't feel like it should happen or could happen.Of course, Matteo did ask about it once when he found out about them at the age of 16, but they all forgot about it.But now, now it was real.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Matteo was now an Immortal</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"My stitches were tearing and I felt it when I was napping.It hurt so bad and when I woke up….what….what's happening to me?" Matteo asking Joe in worry and with a hint of fear.But Joe was looking at the smooth surface where the wound was, slowly walking over in silence and wide eyes and he sat down on the side of the bed.He took in a shaky breath and looked at Matteo, seeing him watch his father in worry and confusion.Joe tried to spice the right words together, hoping to make sure they sounded right and sure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Matteo….you're healing on your own," Joe explained to him, seeing Matteo look down at his chest and seeing no sign of a stab wound anywhere.It was as if Matteo was never stabbed him in the first place.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm Immortal now?" Matteo asked, just as shocked as Joe was.Joe nodded his head, his emotions were bursting at the seam.Matteo then slowly took in a long breath and he smiled, leaning his head back and letting to come over him so fast and so quickly that it moved all inside of him.Joe was still lost in his own thoughts from just realizing his son being an Immortal.Perhaps this was not what Joe and Nicky picture for Matteo, but for some reason, it made him happy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It made him beyond happy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The front door to the apartment was opened and slammed shut, rushing feet were hearing behind Joe as Nicky was coming into the bedroom in such a rush he almost fell.He looked shocked, almost like he saw a ghost as he was looking at Matteo.Joe and Matteo were looking back at him, just as shocked as Joe was now crying, freely crying from this news and what was now ahead of them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is he…" Nicky asked Joe, Matteo was looking between the both of them now as Joe was grinning with tears down his face and he nodded his head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes," He breathed out, Nicky sighing in both relief and shock at the same time.He walked over to Matteo on the other side of his bed and he reached over to hug Matteo tightly and intimately.Matteo was still silent, but Joe could see it was now hitting Matteo hard.Matteo looked at Joe with big eyes and then he was closing them, also crying.Matteo was letting his new life come over him slowly and carefully as he reached out with one hand to Joe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joe leaned in to hug them, the three full-grown men hugging together in happiness that Matteo's life was no longer limited.He had more time with his father, more time to grow as a new Immortal and to learn how to be alive with his fathers.Joe no longer had to dread the day that Matteo was no longer in his life, or fear that Matteo's life was going to be cut beyond short.No, now he could enjoy the decades, if not the centuries, with Matteo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But at the moment, they just breathed a sigh of relief and love.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Nothing's wrong, my love," Joe said to him as he pressed a short kiss into his head as they were smiling at each other, "I'm just glad you're home,"</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Matteo replied in a grin as he was about to look behind him at his picture, "What are you working on this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't matter right now," Joe replied before Matteo could see, Matteo raising his eyebrow at him and then giggling as Joe was steering them back into the house, "Right now I want to hear about your recon mission with the team.How did the drop off go?"</p><p> </p><p>As Matteo spoke to him about the recon mission out in Mexico, Joe left the picture out in the open while they both went inside the house.The picture itself was a self-portrait of sorts, a smaller pencil sketch taped to the side of the canvas as a reference that was dated about 50 years ago.The canvas had a painting of an infant boy with black curls, slightly tanned skin, and was wrapped in a blanket within the arms of Nicky and Joe who were looking down at him. </p><p> </p><p>The portrait of their little family, together and in peace. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="Apple-converted-space">The End.</span> </strong> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all folks!  Thank you once again for taking the time to read this story and also for leaving kudos and comments!  They mean the world to me!</p><p>And I also would love to thanks those who did help me in the research and notes, I appreciate your honesty and values input!  </p><p>Once again, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Author’s Note: Penny for your Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want to write another OC story and I what your opinion. <br/><br/>This OC Immortal would have a hearing impairment/disability. But I what to hear your opinion and get your weigh in on that thought!  </p><p>Please let me know!  I don’t mind hearing from all of you! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>